Positive
by Megaira
Summary: "We never really seriously talked about kids." They'd made little comments about kids, but it never went beyond a noncommital hypothetical. Until now... (Kacchako, Domestic Future AU)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: … Guess who is going another one-shot series? Me…. :D Are you sick of me yet? Lol Okay so this is either going to be a series of one shots or a multichapter, so some weird combo of both... Not sure yet. Don't forget to leave me some love! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"Well?"

Ochako stepped out of the bathroom, shaking her head as she leaned against the door frame. "Nope," she huffed loudly, holding the plastic stick in her hand. "I can't pee."

"What?" Katsuki questioned. Leaning back against the bed on his forearms, he looked at the four empty water bottles scattered on the floor. "How do you not have to pee?"

She shrugged, looking as astounded as he did.

"You always have to pee!"

He honestly didn't think in the five years they'd been together a week went by without him making fun her small bladder. She never made it through the night without at least one late night bathroom trip.

The first night they'd shared a bed had been during the end of their second year, and Katsuki would never forget being rudely awoken by her knee digging into his lower back as she sleepily stumbled toward the bathroom. It only took one time for him to make sure anytime they shared a bed against the wall, Ochako slept by the edge.

Luckily, they didn't have to think too much about that anymore. High school had ended three years ago, and they'd been living together since graduation.

"Well, I don't because it would be helpful right now." Ochako's face twisted into a frustrated scowl as she placed a palm against her forehead. "I don't know. I think I'm too nervous to pee." She would think it would do the opposite.

"Drink more water then." He picked up an unopened water bottle that rested on the floor by his feet and unscrewed the lid. "Here," Katsuki offered, holding it out to her.

Her eyes drifted to the bottle, feeling her stomach churn, "I can't." A fist patted against her chest as she let out a little burp. "I already feel like I'm going to puke."

"You're nauseous?" he frowned.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she sighed, closing her eyes as a wave nausea hit her. "Nerves? The disgusting amount of water I just inhaled? Hormones?"

"I think you're making yourself sick by worrying too much about this."

"I haven't gotten my period in over a month, my boobs are killing me, I'm exhausted, and I have had the urge to puke for the last couple days," Ochako listed shaking her head. "I thought I would if I had to be in that office any longer while that intern was eating those banana cakes."

"You like banana cakes." Quite frankly, Katsuki had never seen her turn down a dessert of any kind. "You got some after dinner awhile ago."

Her nose wrinkled with disgust as she recalled the smell. "Well it stinks. The smell was all over the office today, and I swear it better be out of there tomorrow."

"Maybe you're sick?" There had to be another explanation besides the one they were focused on.

"Yeah," she snorted slamming the test on the counter. Ochako rubbed her face with a pathetic growl as her cheeks burned with frustration and tears burned at the corners of her eyes. "For the next nine months."

"Come here."

"But-"

"Come." His voice was gruff as he looked at her gently, opening his arms to her. "Here.

Her feet dragged across the carpet before she lowered herself into his lap. Pressing her knees at the outside of his thighs, she buried her face into his shoulder with a small whimper. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss to the side of her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Leaning back, she sniffled and gave him a little nod as she swallowed the lump of emotion and nausea at the back of her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut trying to absorb his words as tears flooded down her cheeks. Lips trembling, she sighed, "But-"

"No buts," Katsuki told her patiently, wiping her face with a sigh. "I'm not mad at you-"

"What if I'm pregnant?" she questioned, sucking in a tight breath. Glassy brown eyes stared wildly waiting for an answer.

"Hey," he grabbed her left hand, bringing the thin platinum band wrapped in small diamonds to her attention. "I fucking mean this."

"I know-"

"I meant it six months ago, and I mean it now," Katsuki said, bringing one of his hands to the side of her face. "If you're pregnant, we'll deal with it-"

"No one even knows we're married." They'd been unofficially engaged since graduation and eloped six months ago. With their public image being a huge part of their careers, PR at both of their agencies hated that they were in a relationship. Single heroes, especially in the early stages of their careers, rose through the ranks in popularity faster than those in relationships.

The two of them were still working as sidekicks. Katsuki had been starting to gain more popularity and attention in the last year despite there being some talk in the media about his involvement with Ochako, so they'd kept their engagement quiet when he proposed.

Eloping hadn't been their first choice. Ideally, they wanted to celebrate with a small crowd of people, but most of their friends didn't know they were engaged. Also, it was nearly impossible to get everyone together at once because everyone was so busy with their careers. Katsuki and Ochako weren't really convinced they'd be able to take any real time off, let alone find time to plan the actual event, so they eloped.

They had a small ceremony with their families, exchanged rings, and sent a picture text to Kirishima, Midoriya, and Todoroki with the news.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"How are we going to explain this?"

"We don't owe anyone an explanation!"

"Yeah well," she sighed, pressing her palms against his shoulders. "People already think we're terrible role models for living together in sin-"

"Fuck them! We're married."

"Yeah, but-"

"And even if we weren't it's not any of their damn business either way," he said fiercely.

He was right. "What's your agency going to say?" She wasn't worried about Ryukyu's reaction. Her boss had a soft spot for children.

"Tch, not a damn thing." PR department would lose their minds but… "Best Jeanist is gonna give me some long-winded congratulations speech about fatherhood or some shit." Probably a friendly snide remark about how he ever imagined this happening.

Her lips curled into a crooked smile as a small chuckle escaped her lips, "You're taking this surprisingly well."

It was his turn to frown. "How the hell else was I supposed to take it?"

"We never really seriously talked about kids." They'd made little comments about kids, but it never went beyond a noncommital hypothetical. "And we're both still just starting out. I don't know what this is going to do to our careers." She was going to be out of action for at least the next year.

"We're always going to be busy," Katsuki shrugged. "Is there ever going to be a good time?"

She blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"For fuck's sake," he mumbled with a small chuckle. "One of us has to stay rational, you haven't even peed on the damn stick yet!"

Ochako pressed a kiss to his lips as she brought their foreheads together, "You're really okay with this?"

"Are you?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm excited, nervous, terrified-" She huffed loudly, feeling her shoulders hike up against her earlobes. "I'm all over the place about it."

"If it's negative we can try again." His arms pulled her tighter against him.

"Seriously?!"

"A little practice never hurt!"

"Oh my god, you're terrible!" she cackled, throwing her head back with laughter. Ochako settled against him, sitting up as she patted his chest. "Moment of truth," she sighed. Her lips twisted nervously as she got up and walked back into the bathroom.

Katsuki nodded, releasing a loud exhale when she shut the door behind her. His fingers threaded through his hair, pulling at his scalp a little as he inhaled through his nose. "Holy fucking shit," he whispered.

Katsuki didn't know the first thing about kids, but somehow he'd become a magnet for them.

Children would flock toward him after fights wanting to talk to him or get a better look at Ground Zero. He wasn't as brash or vulgar as he'd been when he was younger, but he definitely didn't see himself as a kid-friendly hero.

That was Deku or Kirishima.

Even Todoroki, aloof and introverted, was much better with children than he was.

When children approached him, Katsuki was never sure what to say to them. He'd mumble a few words while eyeing them strangely until their parents shuffled them away.

The thought of being a father rattled his system with adrenaline and made his chest burn with pride.

"Katsuki," she called, opening the door. Holding the stick in her hands, Ochako looked at him stoically as she stood in the doorway.

"Well?" His heart thudded in his ears, wiping his palms nervously against his sweatpants.

She stepped in front of him slowly, passing him the test as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Here."

 **PREGNANT**

The word took the air from his lungs like a sucker punch. "For real?" he questioned, looking up at her.

"According to this." She crawled into the bed, resting her head against his shoulder and taking his free hand in hers. "I should probably call the doctor tomorrow."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't think you should be running into burning buildings." Katsuki stared at the test almost expecting it to change before his eyes.

"I'm not helpless!"

"I know, but-" He'd never seen her as fragile but the word staring back at him was starting to cloud his judgment.

"Let's figure it out in the morning," she told him. Shifting to her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck looking down at the pregnancy test. "We're going to be parents," she whispered with awe.

What the hell were they going to do?

"You think they're going to be as stubborn as you?"

Katsuki's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh shit…"

"Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I guess this series is going to be a series of multichapter things and one-shots because why not?! Just why not?! lol I am ABSOLUTE TRASH for domestic kacchako, so let's do this!

 **ALSO:** There is a minor mention of miscarriage in this chapter. I just wanted to warn those who are sensitive to the subject being brought up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"You look like shit."

Ochako's eyes narrowed as she stumbled into the kitchen chair. Elbows collapsing against the table, she buried her face in her hands. "Thanks," she groaned, voice muffled and tired. A soft, high pitched yawn squeaked from the back of her throat as her hands slid into her hair. "I feel like shit." Her fingers snaked through the tangles that had accumulated from her tossing and turning all night.

"Nauseous?" Katsuki questioned, leaning against the counter as he looked at her.

She nodded, curling her hands against her neck as she looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

He knew better than to ask her if she was calling out. Katsuki could count the number of times she'd called out since they'd started their careers on one hand. "Well, you can't go to work on an empty stomach, even if you are gonna be on desk duty all day."

"I'm not hungry," she sighed, ignoring his not so subtle way to telling her not to go out into the field today. She was honestly feeling too sick and tired to pick a fight with him no matter how much her temper gnawed at her.

He picked up a bowl from the counter and set it in front of her, "Just a couple bites."

Ochako swallowed a thick lump of bile that was sliding up her throat as she turned her head away from the bowl.

"It's just some okayu-"

Her eyes closed as she inhaled slowly as if she could wish the tidal wave of sickness away.

"-with some chicken broth-"

The smell of the food beneath her nose assaulted her stomach as she felt her mouth begin to water with nausea.

"-miso, and egg-"

That was it. Her palms came flying down on the table as she pushed herself from her chair and made a mad dash toward their bathroom. Slamming the door open, she dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Her hands gripped the seat feeling another pulse of sickness rising in her throat. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks as she heaved, her stomach empty and burning.

"You're fucking calling out."

Ochako listened to the soft slap of his footsteps against the bathroom tile as she brought her face against her arm. She listened to the sound of the faucet as she inhaled slowly. "I'm fine," she breathed, swallowing the sour taste in her mouth. Her hand reached up to flush the toilet as she sighed slowly.

Katsuki knelt down in front of her, wiping her face with a cloth. "Bullshit." He'd somehow managed to make the swear sound gentle as he cleaned her chin. "The smell of fucking porridge makes you puke."

She frowned, opening her eyes slowly as she came face to face with worried red eyes. "To be fair," she sighed, sitting up slowly as she rested her elbows against the toilet seat. "I think it was the egg or the miso." It was probably both.

"You need to call out."

"Katsuki-"

His eyes drifted closed for a moment as he felt worry and anger burn in his lungs. "Please."

He didn't use the word often but when he did, it melted at the pit of her stomach and made her chest sink with guilt. It definitely didn't help with her nausea.

"Just-," he yelled, stopping himself as he fought to control his temper. Breathing in slowly and holding his breath for a moment, he exhaled and tried again, "Just fucking stay home today. Call the doctor and find out what you can and can't do."

"I'm not injured," she sighed, feeling her frustration build. "This isn't a disease or a disability. I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the first hero to go through this."

"I'm not saying that."

"So, what are you saying?" He was right. She wasn't even sure why she was picking a fight with him.

"You look like death warmed over," Katsuki told her honestly, sliding the rag down her cheek as he examined the dark circles under her eyes. "You slept like shit last night, you're puking, and I think you should just take the day off so we can figure this out."

"What is there to figure out?"

"You're pregnant-" It was the first time he'd said it out loud. Even after he'd slept on it, Katsuki still couldn't imagine that in a year there would be another person at the center of their relationship. "And I'm pretty sure if smoking is off limits, then so is going into a burning building."

She shook her head, "I can still patrol."

"What if you get hit in the stomach? Or stabbed?"

Ochako honestly hadn't considered that, "What am I supposed to do?" For the most part, she'd only been left with scrapes and scratches at the end of a patrol shift. They'd both endured the occasional broken bone or sprain, but nothing that caused them to be absent for a significant amount of time. There had been a close call with a gun during her first year. The bullet had only grazed her arm, but the impact of the incident had been too real for either of them.

Katsuki took a seat behind her, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His palms pressed against the flat planes of her stomach, dipping underneath her top to touch her skin. "Tell Ryukyu you're on desk duty until further notice."

"What reason am I supposed to give her?

"The truth. You're growing a human being!"

"No," her response left her lips before he'd had a chance to finish. "We're not telling anyone."

He snorted softly, "It's not like we can keep this from them. People are going to notice." He couldn't help but wonder when her pregnancy would start showing. How far along was she?

"I know, but," Ochako frowned, eyes drifting toward the ceiling as she swallowed tightly. "What if I'm not pregnant?"

"The stick you peed on said you're pregnant."

"What if the blood test says I'm not?" she asked him quietly, sniffling softly. "What if there's no heartbeat when they do an ultrasound?"

One minute she was puking, the next she was ready to fight, and now Katsuki caught tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes. "Where is this coming from?!"

"While I was on my lunch break yesterday, I was researching on the internet and-"

"Tch. Any idiot can post shit, it doesn't mean anything." Katsuki should have known. "That's not going to happen," he whispered, pressing his palm against the skin below her belly button.

Her head turned, looking at him with a sad smile, "You don't know that."

"I do." At this point, those words were more for her. "But we'll wait. You stay home today," he told her, placing a kiss against her temple. "Call the doctor so we can get some real information."

"Okay," Ochako sighed with a nod, leaning back and puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Brush your teeth first," he cringed, pulling his head away from her.

"Aw," she pouted playfully as she rubbed their noses together.

He watched her stand, legs shaky as she approached the sink. "Want me to make you some plain okayu?" Katsuki stood, stepping behind her.

Ochako shook her head, brushing her teeth as her nose wrinkled in disgust. Slurping some water from the faucet she swished it around in her mouth and spit. "I'll just get some crackers and make some tea. Don't worry about it."

"I can put the kettle on," Katsuki offered, folding his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

"Don't worry about it," she repeated. "Eat. Get ready for work. You've got PD today right?"

"Yeah…" Katsuki hated professional development days more than the massive amount of paperwork he had to endure on a daily basis. There were few things worse than being forced to sit in boring seminars when he could be catching up on the actual work he had waiting for him at his desk. "Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No," she chuckled, wiping her face off with a towel. "I would hate to deprive you of all the stimulating information about crime statistics, new initiatives, and contract changes." Ochako wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Eh, it's the same shit, different meeting." It really was. He only attended these meetings because he was required to be there. "I can call out."

"No." Ochako shook her head, pressing her hands against his chest. "I am fine."

That was a matter of opinion.

"I'm nauseous and tired," she chuckled, sighing as her stomach churned. "I'm not dying. One of us is going to work."

He huffed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You're sure?"

"I will call my doctor as soon as the office opens." She looked up at him, cupping his face tenderly. "Go to work."

"Tch."

Ochako rolled her eyes, leaning up to capture his lips, "You can't stay home every time I puke."

She was right.

"I'll be fine." She gently shoved him out of the bathroom, giving him a little slap on his backside. "Go to work. I'll behave."

He growled, "You call me if-"

"I know," she assured with a little chuckle. "I'll be fine."

His eyes narrowed. "I mean it."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The speaker could have offered him the number one hero spot along with a lifetime of bragging rights, and he wouldn't have blinked.

He couldn't focus.

"Fuck," he murmured, dropping his head to his lap. Last time he checked in with Ochako, she informed him that she'd successfully put in for a personal day, left a message with her doctor, and thrown up again.

She told him she was going to take a nap and he should focus on his professional development.

That wasn't happening.

He'd been to enough of these seminars to know the point: Crime was on the rise in Japan. His ears tuned out of the speech as soon as he heard about the 'rising epidemic' that was 'running rampant'.

They loved to talk about it. Even when things were calm and they didn't have the data to support it, somehow crime was on the rise and things were worse than they'd ever been.

Katsuki couldn't complain about it.

One of the things he'd reconciled with a long time ago was his career and success depended on crime. If people didn't break the law, he was out of a job. How would he establish himself as the number one hero if he wasn't keeping people safe?

"Last week, a suspect fled the scene into a preschool a half a mile away-"

Katsuki's head jerked toward the screen, eyes wide at the presenter's words. Images of small children being surrounded by police filled the screen. Little hands over their heads as they moved out of the building, the suspect sitting on the sidewalk yards from where they exited.

It never bothered him hearing about the convenience store robbery a few blocks from his apartment, the robbery around the corner from his office, or the stabbing that occurred in broad daylight.

But her words enraged and the images snapped something inside of him. How the hell hadn't he heard about this?

"-Luckily he was apprehended outside one the classrooms-"

 _Luckily?!_

The pen in his hand shattered as he swallowed a scathing comment. He looked around the room at the neutral faces of his colleagues, pulling the broken pen into his lap.

How had they let the guy get that far? His chest tightened as panic began to overtake him. The air around him had grown thin and heavy while his colleagues casually scribbled notes.

His eyes went back up to the screen in horror unable to look anywhere else.

"-Officers found a loaded gun-"

His hands began to shake as sweat poured from his palms. He wasn't afraid of guns even after having a few of them pointed at him. Part of his training meant learning how to disarm a suspect and secure a firearm.

"-The facility was placed on lockdown for about two hours while police made sure the building was clear-"

Lockdown was standard procedure.

He'd experienced enough of them while at U.A. to understand it was the best thing to do when civilians in the crosshairs but suddenly that procedure didn't feel good enough.

"A pregnant woman-"

Katsuki was out of the room before she could even finish that sentence. He didn't want to hear about it. The images of the frightened children were enough.

The door to the conference room drifted shut quietly as he leaned against the wall next to the door. Tilting his head back, Katsuki closed his eyes as he wiped his hands against his pants.

He'd seen dead bodies sliced and shredded, people riddled with bullet holes, and unspeakable accidents. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Ochako had confirmed her pregnancy and he was a mess at the mention of children near a gunman and the mention of a pregnant victim.

What was he going to do when the kid was born?

Kids didn't need to leave the house, did they? He was already trying to think of a way he could get Ochako to stay home during her pregnancy. She could telecommute…

"Oh hey, Kacchan!"

Even after all these years, Izuku had still insisted on calling him that ridiculous childhood nickname. They'd pretty much buried the hatchet since their time at U.A. and Katsuki had accepted that he was Ochako's best friend.

"You're at this thing too?" Izuku chuckled.

In some strange way, they were also friends.

"Of course you're here," he rambled, oblivious to the state the blonde was in. "I think I saw Tsu, Iida, and Kirishima during the sign-in. It's not surprising that a lot of us are-"

And right now, at this moment, Katsuki was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind. He'd kept it together last night for Ochako but the universe seemed to be testing his limit.

"I'm surprised Ochako isn't here. Is she working today?"

Maybe in another week or two he'd be able to listen to some of the crime incidents, but not right now.

"Kacchan?" Izuku questioned, looking at his friend strangely.

Katsuki swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you-"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the collar dragging him down the small hallway. "Shut up."

"Are you-"

"Shut up," he hissed as he pulled. He shoved the man into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Ummm…" Izuku started nervously.

Katsuki's back fell against the wall as he slid down to the floor. Hands gripped behind his head as he panted loudly, feeling his control slip from his grasp.

"You realize we don't have to fight if you wanna cry or vent, right?"

"Fuck you!" he spat weakly as he fought to collect himself. "That was one time!" Maybe twice. Either way, at the time that was the best way he could express himself.

"Okay."

Katsuki liked to think he'd grown some since then. "I'm fucking freaking out," he murmured. For the most part, he still preferred to keep his most vulnerable emotions locked away from the world. The person he leaned on when he felt weak was overwhelmed, and he couldn't add to her burden.

Izuku held is hands up in mock surrender as he took a little step back, "So…?"

Eijirou would have been his first choice to vent to, but Izuku was here and had already seen him panicked more than once. What was another time?

"Ochako's pregnant," he blurted out, shaking his head. "And they're in my fucking session talking about a daycare having a gunman inside and a pregnant woman being crime victims, and I can't hear this shit today." His eyes squeezed shut waiting for a response.

The sound of water dripping from one of the faucets echoed off the tiles, counting the seconds like a metronome.

"Oi!"

Izuku blinked, looking at his friend wide-eyed the corners of his lips twitching.

"Fucking say something!" he yelled, standing up with a growl.

"Congratulations!"

What?

"That's wonderful, Kacchan!" Izuku cheered, jumping over and hugging him. "That's so exciting! When is she-"

"What the fuck?" he frowned, knocking him away with a shove. "Are you not listening?!"

"I-" Izuku paused, brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"People are bringing guns into fucking daycares-"

"Kacchan, it's-"

"No!" Katsuki barked as he paced the around the bathroom. "Don't do that silver lining shit! Cause there ain't one!" Had someone shown him these images yesterday, his mind would have been on the facts.

How did the suspect get away?

How had they apprehended him?

What were his charges?

What papers and reports needed to be filed?

Today he couldn't analyze the facts. His chest hurt at the sight of the terrified children on the screen and the thought of a pregnant victim.

"I'm about to bring a child into that!" That could be his kid tucked in a corner of a classroom in fear and the thought enraged him. One day, he might be the parent forced to wait on the opposite side of the police tape.

"Well," Izuku started carefully, watching him stomp. "Isn't that why you're a hero in the first place?"

Katsuki stopped, "Huh?" Truthfully, his motivation for being a hero had been about his ego. Helping people was just a part of the job.

"We're out there to make sure people are safe."

He snorted, "Well obviously, we're doing a shitty job." That guy should have never made it into that daycare center.

"And that's why we're here!" Izuku smiled, clasping a warm hand to his friend's shoulder. "We're here to talk about our mistakes and learn from them."

Katsuki sighed, dragging a hand over his face as he inhaled slowly. "I need you to come down off your pedestal of blinding fucking optimism and meet me halfway, okay?"

"Alright."

"I just learned," he started slowly, "My wife, who works as a hero and puts her life on the line running into burning fucking buildings, crumbling towers, crazy natural disasters, and chases down people three times as big as her, is pregnant in a world where sick fucks are running into daycares with guns and killing pregnant women."

Izuku leaned against the sink patiently listening. He loosely folded his arms in front of him as he looked at his friend.

"I'm allowed to freak out!"

"Yes-"

"Okay then!"

"But-"

Katsuki shook his head, "Don't you start with me on that glass half full shit!"

"I'm not," Izuku told him as he held his hands in front of him with mock surrender. "But it's not like you're sitting by and watching the world fall to pieces. You're actively trying to make the world better."

Making the world better was a byproduct of feeding his ego. To rise to the rank of number one meant rising to the level that All Might was as the Symbol of Peace. "I guess."

"So maybe this will motivate you more?"

Or drive him insane. "Tch."

"What does Ochako think?"

"She," he groaned, dragging a tired hand over his face. "She's home puking and worried about there not being a heartbeat or something."

"What?"

"She just peed on a stick last night! We haven't been to a doctor yet, so don't go blabbing this to your boyfriend or anyone."

"That's understandable. I won't say anything," Izuku nodded happily. "You guys take all the time you need."

"Thanks," Katsuki murmured exhaling slowly.

"I think you guys are going to be great parents."

Katsuki hadn't even thought about the parenting part.

What the hell was he gonna do with a kid?

 _To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: … This update happened by a miracle. My sinuses are all messed up, and I'm pretty sure I have bronchitis but I haven't been defeated yet! Let me know what you thought. Until next time friends… 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

As much as Katsuki hated professional development days, they did come with one small benefit.

Regular hours.

Hero work wasn't a normal nine to five job. There were times he'd start a shift at eight o'clock in the morning only to return home the next day tired, bruised, and expected to report back in twelve hours. There were times where he'd finish a shift only to called back before he could step foot outside.

Professional development days were different. Sessions started at eight o'clock in the morning, finished by five, and he was home before six. He didn't have to worry about last-minute emergencies or paperwork from a robbery that took place fifteen minutes before he was officially off the clock. Once the presenter ended the session, he was free to go.

As long as his agency didn't summon him for a last minute shift.

He wasn't on call this week so the chances of them asking him to come in for the shift were low but not nonexistent. "Tadaima," Katsuki grunted out, slipping off of his shoes as he entered their apartment. He shrugged out of his jacket as he walked toward the kitchen.

He found his wife perched on top of the kitchen counter like a little bird. Legs softly bent and feet planted against the granite top, Ochako sat hunched over the cutting board resting between her legs. She lifted her gaze from the carrots she was butchering clumsily, greeting him with a small smile, "Okaeri."

"You know it's much easier to just stand in front of the counter like a normal human being." This wasn't the first time he'd caught her sitting on the counter to use the cutting board.

She carefully set the knife down, leaning over to plant a soft kiss to his lips. "It's easier," she chuckled against his lips and kissing him once more.

"You're not even that short."

"It's not about being short," Ochako reminded him as she picked up her knife again. "This is more comfortable."

He shook his head, "You won't be saying that when you cut your leg."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she huffed with a little smirk as she continued to chop. She definitely would be able to do this in a couple months. "How was your day?"

"Eh." Katsuki didn't really want to talk about the seminars he attended. The images of those frightened children still sat at the forefront of his mind along with the unsettling list crimes that had happened recently. "Same old shit," he muttered, snatching a piece of carrot from her board.

She laughed, sliding the pieces into the bowl, "Get any good swag?"

"I got you a pen and a water bottle."

"Yes!" Ochako had an irrational love of free merchandise from vendors tables. Neither one of them needed another water bottle. There had to be at least twenty of them stuffed in the cabinet above the stove but that never seemed to stop her desire to keep taking them.

"So," he started slowly. "You get in touch with your doctor?"

"I did."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, picking up a potato and placing it on the board.

His eyes drifted over her carefully. "Well?"

"Well," she sighed, looking at him with a small frown. "I can't get an appointment until next week."

"What?!"

"They don't have anything available until next Thursday."

"That's bullshit!" he shouted, folding his arms across his chest. "What the hell are you supposed to do until then?"

Ochak shrugged, sliding the chunks of potato into the bowl. "There isn't much that needs to be done right now-"

Katsuki could think of about a thousand things they needed to do at this very moment.

"I'm probably about two months pregnant. It's still the first trimester, and this is about the time a lot of women have their first prenatal visit anyway," she informed him as she slid off the counter. "She emailed me a bunch of information-" Ochako's head was still swimming after reading only a fraction of the pages sent. "Told me to get some prenatal vitamins, eat small frequent meals during the day to help with nausea-"

"What did she say about work?" he questioned eyeing her carefully.

"I'm on office duty for at least the next year."

"No patrol?"

"No patrol," she told him sadly as she took out a pot and placing it on the stove. "She encouraged me to stay active but anything that could cause someone or something to hit my stomach is out of the question."

Katsuki figured as much. He moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck.

"I also need to avoid anything that increases my risk of falling, high altitudes," Ochako listed as she turned on the flame. "Deep sea diving." Basically, anything that involved her doing her job as a rescue hero wasn't an option.

He nodded, placing his chin at the crook of her neck. "You gonna talk to Ryukyu tomorrow?"

"No." Ochako relaxed into his arms allowing her head to rest against his chest. "Doctor said she'd send the agency a generic medical excuse to keep me out of the field until the end of my first trimester."

"Why? I don't understand why we can't just tell people you're pregnant." He'd already let it slip to Deku.

"Because," she huffed. "We need the doctor to confirm-"

"For what? The doctor seems pretty convinced."

"I know-" It had barely been twenty-four hours and the two of them were changing their lifestyles as well. "I trust the test too, but it doesn't feel real yet."

The test she'd taken last night had been the only thing to help confirm her condition. Nausea and morning sickness had only succeeded in making her feel gross and not pregnant.

"Plus people don't know we're married and now I'm pregnant, and," Ochako inhaled loudly, drawing in a slow deep breath. "It's a lot."

His hands dug underneath her t-shirt allowing his palms to press against her flat stomach. "I know. It's a lot for me too."

"Yeah?" she questioned, turning her head toward him as she laced their fingers together.

"Yeah."

"The doctor said a lot of women wait until they finish the first trimester before telling anyone they're pregnant, so I figured we could take the next month or however long to absorb all this," she whispered, nudging his cheek with her nose.

Seemed reasonable.

"And tell people we're married."

There was also that.

"It would be nice for me to start using Bakugo instead of Uraraka before this baby comes." Officially, she was a Bakugo. They'd updated the family registry after their small ceremony, but she'd yet to actually use the name.

"Using Uraraka doesn't make us any less married." Katsuki hadn't really cared too much about her using her married name.

"No," she hummed thoughtfully. "But I want us all to use the same last name. You, me, and baby."

The idea that it would no longer be the two of them still sounded so strange. "Okay." He pressed a kiss to the side of her of her face. "You making cheater curry?" he questioned, releasing her from his arms and looking at the sauce mix pack on the counter.

"Whatever, it's still good," she told him tossing the oil and chopping onions in the pan. "And it's quick. I figured we could take leftovers to work tomorrow for lunch."

"Your stomach going to be okay with this?"

She laughed, "We'll find out." Ochako had only thrown up two more times after he left. "I think my stomach has settled for the moment. I'm actually hungry."

"What'd you eat today?"

"Um, after you left I had some crackers and ginger tea, doctor said ginger would help with nausea. Also told me to get these ginger candies, but..." she shrugged adding the carrots and potatoes in. "I also had a couple pieces of cheese."

"What cheese?"

"The cheese with pepper flakes in it."

"The stuff I use for my eggs sometimes? You don't even like it!"

"I never said that."

Katsuki snorted, "Okay."

"I said the pepper flakes were weird, but it looked really good so I had it with some of your beef jerky for lunch." She poured water into the pot and placed the lid on.

He'd get on her about nutrition later. In this moment, he was just grateful she actually ate something while he was gone and was going to be eating real food for dinner. "How much longer is that gonna be?"

"Mmm," Ochako peeked into the pot with a little shrug. "I dunno. The potatoes are gonna be a while, and I still need twenty minutes for the rice. Why?"

"Text me what the doctor told you to get. I'm going to run to the store," he told her, placing a hand on top of her head and kissing her forehead.

"I figured I could get it tomorrow on my way home from work."

"Might as well get it now."

Stretching to her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "You sure? I can get stu-"

"Aren't you supposed to take those vitamins every day?" he questioned, eyes narrowed with concern.

"Yes, but I already take a multivitamin every day so I figure I'll switch to the prenatal ones after tomorrow. No big deal."

"Tch."

"The doctor just said to get them as soon as possible."

"Which is why I'm going now." Katsuki kissed her one last time before heading toward the door. "Text me your list!"

xxxxxxxxx

Katsuki had found everything on the list no problem.

Crackers.

Ginger tea.

Ginger candies.

Peppermints.

Mouthwash.

All items he'd purchased before, but now they were specifically to help with Ochako's morning sickness.

He sighed, basket clutched in one hand as he looked at his phone with the other. He just needed to pick up the prenatal vitamins. Tucking his phone in his pocket, Katsuki moved through the aisles toward the health section. Katsuki found the vitamins stocked on shelves across from infant supplies.

"Holy fucking shit," he muttered, stepping down the aisle.

Did babies really need all this stuff?

He took slow steps down the aisle in shock as he looked at the items.

Katsuki had enough common sense to know that babies needed food, clothing, diapers, and medicine, but he hadn't realized it was this complicated. He never noticed diapers came in sizes, not that he ever needed to know that particular information.

It made sense.

Babies came in all shapes and sizes just like adults. But in the few seconds he glanced at the store's supply of diapers, Katsuki was able to about five or six different diaper sizes.

He picked up one of the packages examining it.

Would they really need to get all of these?

"Hey!"

"What?" he barked startled. The plastic packaging crumbled in his hands as he turned his head to the source of the voice.

A small child with big blue eyes and dark brown hair stared up him. "You're Ground Zero aren't ya?" he asked, tilting his head as his little eyes studied his face.

Katsuki's brow made a stern line across his forehead, "You're not supposed to talk to strangers, kid." He narrowed his eyes at the boy, hoping his glare alone would send him away.

"So you are Ground Zero?" the kid questioned again. "Because if you are, you're not a stranger. I've seen you on tv, and I know your name."

"Where are your parents?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," the boy told him with a firm nod. "My mama says it's rude."

"I'm sure your mama also said for you not to talk to strangers," Katsuki growled lightly at the child. "Or for you to run off in the store."

"For your information, my mom told me to wait for her at the end of the aisle." The boy grinned up at him, clasping his hands behind his back as he bounced on his heels. "Are you-"

"Yes." It was obvious the kid wasn't going to move. "I'm Ground Zero."

"Whoa!" he marveled, eyes widening as he looked at him. "I didn't know heroes went grocery shopping! That's so cool! Do all heroes go to the store?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, sighing tolerantly. "We have to eat, kid." Though he was pretty sure he would have screamed if he ran into All Might as a child in the grocery store, so he couldn't be too hard on the kid.

"Why are you buying diapers though?"

"Huh?" He looked down at the diapers he still held.

"I didn't know you had a baby…"

"I don't!" Not yet. "Look, kid," Katsuki tossed the package onto the shelf, exhaling as he faced the kid sternly. "You didn't see me holding that stuff."

The boy frowned, "Why?"

"Because-" How was he supposed to explain this to a five year old? Katsuki didn't think this kid had the power to spread rumors about his unborn child, but he'd already messed up and told Deku. "It's a secret." He didn't need to screw up twice.

"What is?"

"Why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

Were all kids this nosey or just this kid? He couldn't recall being this inquisitive as a child. Loud, yes. "Because I'm getting some stuff for someone really important." It wasn't a complete lie. Ochako was the most important person in his life.

"I don't understand why diapers and groceries would be a secret but-" His little face wrinkled thoughtfully. "Okay. I won't tell anyone," the boy decided, holding out his hand. "I promise!"

Katsuki grunted, accepting the little hand and giving it a small shake.

"Haru! Where are you!?"

"Uh oh," the child whispered, slowly lowering his hand.

"Haru!"

"That's my mom. I gotta go."

Katsuki looked down at the boy, "What? You said she told you to wait here for her."

"Well," Haru drawled, nervously shuffling his feet as he looked at his shoes. "She told me to wait at the end of the aisle for her, but she didn't say which one."

Katsuki shook his head, forcing himself not to smile. "Come on, you little-" He probably shouldn't curse at random people's children. "-brat. Let's go find your mom!"

"Cool!" Haru grabbed his hand, leading him out of the aisle. "Will you take a picture with me too?"

This kid was absolutely ridiculous. "If your mother says it's okay."

"Yay! I'm so happy I went exploring in the supermarket! If I didn't, I wouldn't have seen you. This is the best day ever! All my friends are gonna be so jealous because I'm going to get a picture with Ground Zero."

He almost liked the kid.

"Do you know Shouto? He's almost as cool as you. Does he buy his groceries here too?"

Nevermind.

 _To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: …. I did not plan on this being so long. I thought this was going to be like 2,000 words shorter! My husband (beta) said I needed more so, I added. Anyway, here we go!

Also! Next week is a holiday, so I will probably be late updating cause socializing, family, and stuff… Just a heads up

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

He hadn't slept in almost thirty-six hours.

Katsuki yawned, holding his arms tightly against his chest as he slouched deeper into the small chair. His head drifted back against the wall behind him as he sighed.

"You didn't have to come."

"Tch," he snorted. A small smirk curling on his lips at the sound tissue paper wrinkling as she fidgeted on the exam table across from him. "Shut up."

"I'm serious," Ochako huffed as she adjusted herself on the table. "You're falling asleep."

"I'm not falling asleep."

"You definitely were asleep like two minutes ago."

"I wasn't," he sighed, stifling another yawn. "I was just resting my eyes." His legs stretched out in front of him as he relaxed his body.

"So I didn't hear you snoring?"

"No." In all likelihood, he probably had been snoring.

For some reason, crime seemed to always skyrocket in January and Katsuki never seemed to remember until he was trapped working a twenty-four hour plus shift. He'd lost track of how many calls he'd responded to or the number of reports still awaiting his attention.

"Katsuki," she groaned, digging her hands into the table as her legs kicked in frustration.

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me."

He sat up, opening his eyes to stare at her. Dragging a tired hand over his face with a loud yawn, Katsuki pulled himself out of his chair and made his way over to her. His fingers gently pinched her chin as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Tch," he breathed against her lips.

"You asshole," she chuckled, kissing him once more as she smacked his chest playfully. "Seriously," Ochako started. Her arms looped around his midsection to pull him between her legs. Her ankles crossed behind the back of his thighs to keep him in place while her fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. "You should probably be home sleeping."

"Hey," he murmured, pulling her attention back to his face. "I wasn't missing this."

She shook her head, resting her head against his chest. "You're not missing much. They already poked and prodded me." Ochako held out her arm showing the bandage from the nurse drew blood. "We could stay home tonight if you want? "

That wasn't a terrible idea. "But you want to go to scarface's stupid birthday party."

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that."

"It's true."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head with disapproval, "He's our friend."

Katsuki snorted. "Whatever." Though he was less aggressive these days, he never seemed to completely mend fences with Todoroki. They tolerated each other. He didn't have much of a choice with his wife being best friends with Todoroki's boyfriend and being friends with him herself.

And since he was, somehow, kinda friends with Izuku now.

"We do have a stack of family history papers to fill out," Ochako frowned. "We could stay home with some take out and get a jump on them."

"Family history?"

"Yep. The doctor wants to know quirks, diseases, genetic conditions, how people died, I think blood type might be on there? I don't know." She'd stopped looking once they asked about third cousins and great-great-grandparents. Ochako wasn't sure she even knew her great-grandparents' quirks, let alone their names.

"What the hell do they need all that for?" Katsuki was prepared to give some family history after reading over some of the information her doctor had sent, but this seemed ridiculous.

"They need to know if either of us carries something we could pass-"

"We don't!"

"Or-" In some strange way, his stubborn optimism was reassuring. "If either one of us has a mutant quirk somewhere in the family, it could complicate the birth."

Maybe.

"I don't know," she shrugged, sighing into his chest. "We just have to fill out the forms before the next appointment."

"That means I need to call the old hag sometime to get that information."

"We need to tell our parents."

They did. "And our friends," he listed. "And our agencies."

She nodded, inhaling sharply as she pulled away from him. Her hands rested against his shoulders. "Let's see how this appointment goes, huh?" Ochako looked up at him as her lips twisted into a shaky smile.

"You're still worried?" he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. His hands gently cupped her face as he brought their foreheads together. "It's fine."

"I know."

"Then stop worrying."

"I'm not." She had been. Ochako had spent most of the last week either completely forgetting about the positive pregnancy test or trying to feel completely overwhelmed by the thought of growing another human being. "I'll feel better after we talk to the doctor."

"Okay," he acknowledged. His thumbs traced her cheeks. "How's your nausea?" Despite the morning sickness, her already rosy cheeks seemed twice as bright and her skin glowed.

Her nose wrinkled. "I only threw up a few times today and yesterday. Nothing too bad."

A sharp knock at the door caused Katsuki to step from between her legs, moving to the side of the exam table.

"Hello there!" A fairly tall woman with long silver hair tied back in a tight bun walked into the room. Her eyes looked down at the chart in front of her before looking up at the couple. "How are you doing Ochako-san?"

"I'm alright." Ochako forced herself to smile as she bowed politely to her doctor. "Oh, this is my husband." She figured she needed to get used to saying it, now would be a good start. "Bakugo Katsuki this is Chiba-sensei."

She smiled merrily, turning to Katsuki. "Nice to finally meet you, Bakugo-san" she grinned. "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Katsuki bowed politely."Nice to meet you, Chiba-sensei." Gritting his teeth as he stopped the urge to tell the doctor to get on with whatever news she had for them. He placed an arm on her shoulder as he looked pointedly at the clipboard in the doctor's hand.

"Well, first," the doctor sat on the stool in front of them. "Congratulations. You are indeed pregnant."

Ochako exhaled loudly, bringing a hand to her chest in relief. "Okay." She turned to Katsuki as he squeezed her shoulder and gave him a bright smile, ignoring the 'I told you so' shining in his eyes.

"It looks like you are at about nine or ten weeks if we go by the date of your last missed period, but," Chiba sat her clipboard on the table, pulling a rolling cart toward the bed. "We're going to take a peek so we can get a better look and see for sure, ok?"

"Alright."

The doctor stood by the table, coaching her into position. "So, I need you to lie back and pull your shirt up over your stomach for me."

Shifting back against the table, Ochako pulled the bottom hem of her shirt and adjusted the band of her leggings to sit a few inches below the small swell of her lower belly.

"When the hell did that happen?" Katsuki questioned looking at her stomach in awe. That definitely wasn't there yesterday morning.

Ochako placed her hand on the barely there bump on her stomach, "What?"

"That!"

"It's hardly anything."

"It wasn't there yesterday!" He would have definitely noticed if it had been. "Isn't it too early for her to have a stomach?"

"It's not that big." Ochako had mistaken it for being bloated.

"This is good news. It means your baby is growing." Chiba assured as she prepared to place the gel on her stomach. She turned to Katsuki, "All women are different. Some women don't start showing until there second trimester and some don't get much of a bump at all. Though, it looks like your wife has started now. Nothing to worry about. Now," Chiba turned her attention back to Ochako. "This is gonna be cold."

"I don't know how," Ochako winced at the feeling of the gel oh her stomach. "I haven't been keeping anything down."

"You said it's 'nothing too bad'!" Katsuki barked.

Ochako shook her head, looking at the doctor and rolling her eyes playfully in her husband's direction, "Is he gonna be like this for the next six months?"

Chiba laughed at Katsuki's growl. "It's good he's speaking up-"

His lips curled into a smug smile as he stepped closer to the exam table.

"Sometimes people dismiss things when they could be serious symptoms, and even if they aren't it's better that you said something. I would honestly rather have you tell me something you don't think is a big deal or stupid, than you keep going without the information," she told them. "So in terms of morning sickness, as long as you aren't dehydrated, losing weight, or fainting, it's okay. It looks like your managing it well. Your preliminary lab work was good. Now," she picked up the ultrasound handle. "We're going to do a quick ultrasound to check on how far you are and give you guys a chance to take a little peek, alright?"

Ochako nodded, turning her head to the monitor. Hand blindly reaching for Katsuki's as she felt the handle of the ultrasound machine press against her stomach.

"Okay, right there," Chiba smiled, pointing on the blob on the monitor. "There is your baby." She told them as she studied the image. "And right now, the baby is about the size of a kumquat," the doctor explained, punching information in on the keyboard. "Looks to be a little longer than an inch and a quarter."

The grainy black and white image showed a clear profile. The baby looked as if it were cradled in a black pit. Laying on its back, they could clearly see the head and body. Little legs bent up a little while the faint image of the arms stuck out into what looked to be open nothingness.

"I can't believe it already looks like a baby," Ochako breathed quietly, staring at the image in awe. Her fingers tightened around Katsuki's, feeling warm excitement spread through her chest.

It was real. The pregnancy test she'd taken at home had done nothing but confirm her suspicion. She hadn't given herself a chance to move beyond a diagnosis. But now…

Her chest constricted as her mind drifted to all of the possibilities she couldn't fathom before.

Was it a boy or girl?

Would they have brown hair like her? Or would they be blonde like Katsuki?

What kind of quirk would they have?

What would they name them?

Tears flooded her eyes as she swallowed a wave of emotion. "Katsuki, look," she sniffled quietly, dabbing at her eyes with her free hand.

Katsuki nodded as he stared at the screen unusually quiet and wide-eyed. "I see." He moved closer to her. His hand rested on the top of her head, pulling it to rest against his stomach as his fingers curled affectionately against her scalp.

"Do you guys want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah," Katsuki answered, eyes still on the monitor.

Chiba chuckled quietly as she moved the position on the handle and clicked a few buttons on at the keyboard resting on the cart. "Alright, here we," she muttered clicking one last button. "Go."

Staccato little beats pulsed from the speakers and filled the room.

Ochako clasped a hand to her mouth, burying her face into Katsuki's stomach as she sobbed happily. Her free hand dug into the fabric of his shirt to keep him close to her.

"Hey hey," he tried to grumble, but his voice broke softly as he cradled the back of her head. He pushed down his own lump of anxiety and happiness threatening to choke him. "Don't cry about it." Katsuki watched the sound wave play across the screen, eyes still focused on the image of the child inside her.

"I take you all would like some pictures then?" the doctor asked, not really needing an answer to that question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ochako laughed, swinging their arms as they walked down the street toward a restaurant, "I think I should be asking you that question." She gently tugged at his hand, pulling him next to her as they strolled.

"Tch."

She rolled her eyes at his signature sound, pressing her lips into a firm line to keep from laughing.

"I'm fine."

"We can skip the party," Ochako offered as they continued to walk in the chilly January evening. "The offer of take-out and medical forms still stands."

He shook his head, "We're almost there."

"So? We can still turn around and not be almost there." Hugging his arm close, she rested the side of her face against his sleeve. "I know you don't wanna go."

He really didn't. "You want to though."

"Yeah," she nodded with a little smile, looking up at him. "It'll be nice to see people."

"We see them at work.

"Not everyone." Tsu had ended up at the same agency as Ochako, but she was mostly stationed on the coast. "And I only work with Tsu, you've got way more people from school at work with you than I do."

"I didn't ask those idiots to follow me. And we won't see everyone tonight either," Katsuki argued staring out in front of him as they walked. "Are we gonna tell them you're pregnant?"

"I don't know." Her lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. "I don't think it would appropriate to mention it now."

"Why?"

"It's Shoto's birthday."

"And?"

"And," she drawled, tugging at his arm. "It's not about us tonight."

He shrugged, "That bastard doesn't care."

"Doesn't matter. It's Shoto's birthday, not the baby's. Though," she spoke firmly, pausing for a moment. "I just thought about something."

"Hmm?"

"If the baby comes a little early, they could have the same birthday as Izuku."

Katsuki froze, looking at her eyes wide and stunned. His mouth dropped open in horror. "No."

"Wouldn't that be cool?"

"You will cross your legs and wait until the next damn day!" There was no way he'd allow it.

Ochako cackled, pulling him along, "I don't think it works that way."

"I mean it!"

"I'm teasing," she told him gently. "You heard Chiba-sensei, I'm not due until August fourth anyway."

"Just make sure the brat knows that," he mumbled. Eyeing her suspiciously, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll be sure to relay that message." Ochako sighed happily, watching her breath disappear into the air. "I think," her tone dropped to a serious pitch. "I think we have plenty of time to tell them anyway. We need to tell them we're married first."

"Might as well tonight," he decided as they approached the doors to the restaurant. Katsuki opened the door, cocking his head to the side to let her in.

She frowned at him, shaking her head as she walked in, "Not tonight. It's Shoto's day."

"Tch, I don't give a shit about that bastard," he snorted under his breath as he followed her toward the bar area of the restaurant.

"Hey." She swatted him, playfully pointing a stern finger at him. "Behave," she warned him, eyes darting from him to the people in the room.

Katsuki snickered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Yes dear," he mocked before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Well, look who decided to show up!"

"Eijiro!" Ochako grinned, pulling away from Katsuki to embrace the redhead. "Katsuki didn't tell me you were back in town!"

"Of course he didn't," the redhead laughed sending a toothy grin to his friend. "He also didn't mention he was coming tonight." Eijiro opened his arms toward Katsuki, demanding a hug. "Come on, man."

Katsuki crossed his arms in front of him, staring blankly at his friend.

"You should be used to this by now," Eijiro grinned, hugging his friend tightly.

"You act like I don't see you."

"You haven't. I was in Indonesia, remember?"

"Well, I'm going to let you guys catch up," Ochako grinned, sliding out of her coat and placing it on one of the chairs. She handed Katsuki the little gift bag. "You guys want anything?"

"Nope, all good here."

"Katsuki?" she questioned, placing her hand against his chest.

Katsuki looked down, noticing the shimmer of her wedding band. "Whatever they have is fine." He hadn't taken his band off. The only time he had was when he was out in the field. Even though it was made of tungsten, it felt weird with his gloves.

Truth be told, they hadn't done the best job of hiding their marriage.

"Beer then," she nodded making her way toward the bar. "Play nice you two."

"Yes ma'am," Eijiro joked with an obedient nod.

Katsuki's eyes followed her path toward the bar, eyes falling down at her stomach concealed by the black flowy dress she was wearing. He watched her lean down, forearms pressed against the bar top as she waited patiently for her turn to order.

"So, what's up with you two?"

"Nothing," he shrugged in a purposely casual voice. "Same old shit."

Eijiro laughed. "Nice to know I haven't missed anything."

"Where's your girlfriend?" It was easier to change the subject. His eyes drifted back to Ochako. She was talking animatedly at the bar Tsu and Momo while she waited for her order.

"Still in Europe," he sighed with a bittersweet smile. "I think she's enjoying Paris too much."

"She would. It's fucking cliche." Katsuki didn't have room to talk. He tried not to think about the ultrasound picture he'd tucked inside his wallet. The little blob barely looked like as a baby, and he was already acting like a sentimental idiot.

"Hey man, cliches are cliche for a reason."

Apparently.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Eijiro called pulling the attention of Shoto walking a few feet behind him. "Good to see you, man! Happy birthday, dude!" he spoke, wrapping the man in a hug.

Katsuki snorted at Shoto's stunned face, turning his head away from the scene.

"You two man," Eijiro commented to Izuku had approached soon after. "It feels like forever!"

"It's been like two months, idiot!"

"And we used to see each other every day, so let me enjoy this moment." Eijiro gave Izuku a hug next, ignoring the grumpy tone of his friend.

"You guys are adorable," Ochako teased as she joined the group, handing a bottle to Katsuki. She rested her head against his arm.

"They're something alright." Katsuki commented, taking a sip of his drink.

She laughed, "Did you give Shoto his present?"

His eyes narrowed at her, taking another sip of his drink.

"Katsuki!" she hissed, taking the gift bag from him and placing her own drink on the table next to her. "Happy birthday!" Ochako chirped, handing Shoto the gift bag giving him a little hug.

"Thank you," Shoto nodded, accepting the bag.

"Look at how not difficult that was." Ochako picked up her glass, shaking her head at Katsuki.

"I wasn't hugging that asshole," Katsuki told her.

Ochako chuckled with a tight smirk, bringing the champagne flute to her lips, "Hi, Izuku! How are you?" She wasn't even going to take the bait.

Izuku looked at the glass, then to Katsuki before turning back to Ochako, "I'm good."

"What?" she questioned, taking another sip brows furrowed at him.

"Nothing!" Izuku answered a little too fast and too panicked.

"Have you guys gotten something to eat yet?" Shoto questioned.

"We just got here." Ochako told him.

Katsuki glared at the glass in her hand.

"They have small plates by the bar," Shoto informed them.

"I recommend the little ribs," Kirishima chirped, licking his lips. "And the meatballs!"

She laughed, grabbing Katsuki's hand, "Say no more. We're going to get something to eat." Ochako pulled him away from the group. "Come on, you."

Katsuki waited until they were a few steps away, from them before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "What are you-"

"Calm down," she started as they stepped in front of the food. "It's ginger soda. I told the bartender that I can't have alcohol, and I don't want my friends to know I'm not drinking so I asked him to put it in a champagne glass."

That was a smart idea. "You don't even like champagne."

"No one knows that."

"You've never drink champagne." The first time she'd tried it was during their first class reunion a year after graduation. After one sip, Ochako had hissed like an angry cat much to the amusement of her classmates and Katsuki.

"You are the only person who knows that," she chuckled, picking up a little meatball speared with a toothpick. "I guess Izu noticed, but he's weirdly observant."

"Something like that." Katsuki watched her shove another morsel in her mouth, reaching for another before she'd finished the bite in her mouth. "Nausea okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she commented, shoving a cracker coated in some sort of green dip. "This food over here smells entirely too delicious for me to be nauseous."

He wrinkled his nose as she placed a sardine on a cracker, spooning a small amount of mustard on top.

"You should taste that."

No. "I'm going to take your word for it." He picked up a small piece of meat for himself as he watched her eat.

Following small bites and drinks, they flooded into one of the private dining rooms to sit for dinner. It was a familiar routine, remembering their high school years and talking about their careers between meal courses.

"It stinks Mina isn't here," Toru sighed, slouching in her seat. "Us girls are always out numbered at these things."

"We were outnumbered at U.A.," Ochako reminded her as she took another sip of her ginger soda. They were more outnumbered now with Mina's absence but still, the turnout was pretty good considering their schedules. This was the first time in about a year so many of them were able to get together. "Besides she's in Paris having fun."

"It's a work trip," Katsuki snorted as he drank.

"It's still beautiful there," Momo commented. "And the shopping!"

"The city of love," Toru spoke dreamily, leaning on Mashirao's shoulder. "Perfect place for a proposal."

"Here we go," Hanta snorted eyes darting to all the couples at the table. "No pressure guys."

Ochako nervously tucked her left hand into her lap. At least twice a year, the conversation drifted toward the subject of relationship status.

"And it's engagement season," Toru added not so subtly.

The last time they'd bought this up, they'd been engaged and waiting for an appropriate moment to announce it. A charity event at U.A. didn't seem like the right moment if there really ever was one to bring it up. Katsuki suggested they should just text everyone and leave it at that.

"My money is on Todoroki and Midoriya to be the first to take the plunge," Denki commented, looking around the table. "I'd put 5700 yen on that."

"Nope," Toru shook her head. "Kirishima and Mina."

"I think you're wrong," Eijiro laughed, picking up his glass. "Not the right time."

"You have the perfect opportunity! Right at the top of the tower. Do not waste it!"

"Okay, hypothetically, how the heck am I supposed to get to Paris?"

"Love finds a way."

"It would take like a day to get there," Tsu frowned. "Probably more."

"Don't matter."

"Nope, it's gonna be Kacchan and Ochako first," Izuku smirked behind his glass.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes.

Ochako picked up her glass coughing nervously.

"I second that," Shoto chimed in.

"You all can't double team a bet like that," Kyoka laughed.

"We are a united front. My winnings are Izuku's winnings and vice versa."

"See, that's why they're gonna be first," Denki commented, tapping Hanta on that arm. "I'm going double or nothing."

They also had inside information.

"Isn't it time for cake yet?" Ochako questioned looking around, face slightly flushed.

"Ochako," Toru sighed dramatically. "We're talking about the most wonderful time of the year, engagement season. Where are your priorities?"

"They're currently focused on dessert," Ochako told her seriously, eyeing the trays making their way toward them.

Katsuki snorted, "Sounds about right."

"No cake just dessert platters," Shoto explained as the servers came out with trays of assorted desserts to fill the table. "I figured this would be the best way to ensure everyone gets something they like."

"Dude," Denki started plucking a small cake from the tray. "It's your birthday. They don't like it more cake for you."

"Birthday rules," Eijiro nodded seriously, picking a dessert for himself.

Ochako chuckled, inhaling the sweet smells wafting around the table. Her eyes darted between a wedge of chocolate cake and a slice of cheesecake drizzled with strawberry syrup. Reaching for the serving spatula, she froze a particular smell making her stomach lurch. "What is that?" she questioned, turning to Tsu sitting next to her. Ochako looked at the little pie sitting on her plate. There was what looked to be a massive layer of whipped cream covering some sort of yellow custard. Whatever it was, her nose wasn't liking the smell.

"It's banana cream," Tsu answered digging her spoon into the dessert.

Ochako stopped her nose from wrinkling at the mention of the dessert. "Oh," she spoke neutrally, retrieving a piece of chocolate cake for her plate.

"Wanna taste?" Tsu questioned pushing her plate a little closer toward her.

"No thanks." Ochako forced herself to smile, taking slow deep breaths to stop the wave of nausea brewing. Her fingers curled around her fork, head twisted toward the side as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey," Katsuki whispered softly, placing a hand on her thigh.

She swallowed the flood of saliva in her mouth as another whiff of banana hit her senses.

"Yo Uraraka, you alright?" Denki shouted.

Great. She really needed everyone staring at her. "I'm good," Ochako lied smiling brightly at the people around her as her stomach bubbled angrily. She turned to Katsuki keeping the smile on her face. "I'll be right back." Breathing slowly from her mouth, Ochako slowly got out of her seat trying to walk normally as possible away from the table.

"She alright?" Eijiro questioned looking at Katsuki.

"I noticed that she hasn't been active in the last few weeks," Momo commented. "Everything okay?"

Katsuki stood up from the table. "She's fine," he told them shortly following her path toward the back of the restaurant. He stopped outside of the women's bathroom, wrapping his knucks on the door. "Ochako," he called out, pressing his ear against the door.

Fuck it.

If there was someone else in there, they would have called back by now.

Katsuki pushed the door open, stepping into the bathroom and locking the bolt behind him. He didn't need anyone walking in especially someone from his group. Underneath the metal siding of the first stall, he caught sight of her legs sprawled out against the floor and black fabric bunched against the tiles. "It's me."

"Over here," she croaked. Ochako was sitting on the floor by the toilet, face pale as she pressed her palm against her forward.

"Floor is dirty," he commented, kneeling down to wipe her face.

She laughed. "Naw, it's pretty clean actually." She could always through this dress in the wash. "I needed to sit down. I figured if they have fifty dollar glasses of wine, they have money to have clean floors."

"What happened?"

"Tsu was eating banana cream pie," she winced, eyes drifting closed as she rested her head against the cool metal wall. "Offered me a piece."

That explained it.

"Those sardines did not taste good coming back up."

"Told you."

"Eh," she frowned at him. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I locked the door." Katsuki went over to the sink wetting a paper towel for her.

"They're going to think we're in here having sex."

He chuckled, "It's a good cover story."

"No," she rolled her eyes, taking the paper towel from him and wiping her face with it. "At least they weren't taking bets on who's going to get pregnant first."

"That's next," Katsuki sighed, squatting down in front of her. "We won that race too though."

 _To be continued…_

A/N: Thanks for all your comments and love! This was supposed to be a one shot, but here we are! I'm glad you guys put with my foolishness. Until next time loves!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It amazes me that that I intended for this to be a one shot series, and now this is gonna be a series of chapter fics. I also didn't intend for this chapter to be so long, but... Here we are!

Now for some drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"This is still my fucking victory."

Izuku nodded, smothering a laugh as he watched the police take the suspect. "Okay." He folded his eyes across his chest as he leaned against the alley wall, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I'm fucking serious, Deku!" Katsuki barked without his usual bite. He yanked his work phone from his pocket, marking the incident as resolved before pointing a sharp stare at the man across from him. "I didn't ask for your help."

"I was in the area, so I figured I'd support."

Katsuki growled, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I didn't need your help. My victory."

"Trust me," Izuku laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "The paperwork is all yours. I already have more than I know what to do with."

"Tch." Bastard. "You still owe me a statement!" He pointed a threatening finger at him, listening to the sirens leave the area. Katsuki stepped back as he turned to the scene outside the alley. Spectators and journalists crowded behind yellow tape and cones hoping for statements and photos.

Though they were both still sidekicks, Izuku, Katsuki, and several of their classmates had already started gaining a steady stream of popularity. He didn't feel like dealing with the crowd today.

"Fucking go already," Katsuki grumbled, peering from behind the wall. He still needed to get the charges filed for this suspect and write out an incident report for this and two other calls he'd handled earlier.

"You know they aren't going to leave until we either give interviews or they get bored."

"Go smile pretty for the camera so I can leave."

"Naw," Izuku smirked, scooting further into the alley. "I'll let you have this one, Ground Zero."

"Tch," Katsuki smirked, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I already have the paperwork and victory. I figured I was being gracious by giving you the media attention."

"I'm good." Izuku nodded. Stretching his arms above his head and rising to his toes with a little yawn, he relaxed into the wall behind him. "Going out there would just block traffic, and it's almost rush hour. I don't want to make it anymore chaotic."

"Goody fucking two shoes."

With a shrug Izuku laughed, placing his palms behind him against the wall. "So," he started, sliding his legs out in front of him. "How are you and Ochako doing?"

Katsuki tilted his head, wrinkling his face in confusion.

"We're going to be here awhile." Izuku tilted his head toward the crowd waiting in the street. There were still a few police cars on the scene, and the yellow tape and cones wouldn't be gone until tomorrow at the earliest. "I figured I'd make conversation."

"Fuck it," he mumbled, shaking his hair out as he exhaled loudly. "Um, we're fine." Katsuki wasn't someone who typically engaged in idle conversation, but he really didn't have anything better to do. "Your boyfriend's fucking party was awkward."

"Kaminari didn't get drunk and start doing an impromptu karaoke performance-"

True.

"But I get it," Izuku nodded sympathetically. "I figured you would guys have just blown the whistle while they were taking bets."

Katsuki sighed loudly, "I wanted to, but Ochako didn't want to take the focus off your boyfriend's birthday."

"He wouldn't have cared."

"Tell her that!"

"We're actually looking forward to collecting our winnings on the marriage pool."

"You fucking idiots…" Why was he not surprised? "Are you guys really betting on this?"

"This has been going on for the last two years." Izuku held up his hands in mock surrender. "It's not my fault your marriage will win us a small fortune."

Katsuki's shoulders dropped, arms falling limply at his sides. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Shoto and I are the only people who put our money on you guys-"

"For fuck's sake, we were wearing our wedding rings! We basically handed them proof on a silver platter."

"To be fair, no one was checking out your hands."

"I'm surprised those engagement hungry girls didn't notice," he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A wedding band isn't an engagement ring."

"It's the same fucking thing."

"No," Izuku shook his head, eyes wide as he chuckled seriously. "No, it is not. And how are they supposed to know that you guys are wearing wedding bands? What's the difference between a wedding band and a regular ring?"

Katsuki felt his shoulders stiffen as his face knitted in confusion. "The fuck kind of question is that?"

"A valid one."

"It's bullshit."

"You can't answer me though."

"It's a stupid question!" Katsuki hissed. "We wear rings on our ring finger-"

"Which arguably is where rings go…" Izuku murmured thoughtfully, tapping a finger to his chin. "I mean if you really think about it."

"On our left hands!"

"You can wear a ring on your left hand without being married."

True. "We both wear rings on our left ring fingers for fuck's sake! Both of us!"

"Okay by that logic, Shoto and I are married for having matching necklaces-"

"Necklaces aren't rings!"

"Some people use necklaces or tattoos as their wedding bands. My point is-"Izuku started slowly pulling the chain out from underneath his suit. He tilted his head to check on the crowd situation before turning back to Katsuki scowling in front of him. "Wearing rings on your left ring fingers doesn't make you married. There are plenty of people who are married that don't wear wedding rings."

This nerd and his damn logic.

"After we graduated you got Ochako a ring, and you weren't engaged."

"Whatever!" He'd gotten her a simple silver band with a small diamond to wear while the were unofficially engaged. The sentimental gesture had been a little selfish on his end. While they never did anything to hide their relationship, the possessive side of him liked that the ring was a clear indication she was taken. "Close enough!" She'd cheekily gotten him one in return for their anniversary after.

"Tenya thinks you upgraded it and most of the people in our class just think you have commitment issues."

If he ever needed a reason to avoid the next get together, Katsuki was sure he would remember this conversation. Who's birthday was next? He was picking up an extra shift that day.

"Did you even get her an engagement ring?"

"Of course I fucking did! You really think I'd half-ass a proposal?" He snapped.

Izuku laughed, "Not at all." If anything, he was surprised Katsuki hadn't done some grand display no one else could follow. "I'm happy for you guys though."

"Tch," Katsuki smirked, tilting his head to the sky. "You're happy about your winnings."

"Of which I will use a piece to buy your child a very nice gift."

"You could always bet on who's going to be the first to have a brat too," he snickered, linking his fingers as he placed his hands behind his head. "You could really clean up."

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to accidentally out you all."

"Eh," Katsuki shrugged. "We're telling our folks this weekend, so if you wanna place a bet you might want to soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Ochako was officially into the second trimester as of a few days ago. "Brat is due at the beginning of August, and we just got done the first round of genetic tests and met with the quirk doctor."

"Quirk doctor?"

Katsuki nodded, brows raising for a moment as his lips tightened.

"So early?"

"They just wanted to make sure our quirks weren't incompatible."

"Wow. They do that?"

"Yeah." That had been a shocking doctor's appointment. Katsuki never stopped to think about quirks being incompatible, but it had made sense. "It helps that neither of us has a mutant quirk or, as far we know, none in our family history, but the brat looks like a normal brat right now." He dug in his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper and handing it to Izuku. "Here."

"Oh wow," Izuku smiled looking at the picture. "I didn't even know that was an issue."

"Neither did we."

"When will you guys know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Couple weeks," he answered. "All depends on if the brat is in the right position."

"Izuku is a great name, just throwing it out there."

"Ha! Fuck you," Katsuki took the picture from him, looking at the image from their last ultrasound. "It's bad enough there's a chance the brat could have your birthday if they come early. They're not getting your damn name." He looked toward the street. Most of the journalists had gone, only a few civilians were waiting at the tape. "Let's get out of here." He carefully tucked the photo back into his pocket, pushing himself off the wall.

"You said Ochako's due at the beginning of August, right?" Izuku questioned thoughtfully as he followed behind him.

"The fifth, but what of it?"

"Jiro's birthday is the first."

He could live with that. She wasn't the worst.

"Shoto's father is the eighth."

No. "Fuck no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Hi there-"_

Katsuki smirked, balancing his cell phone on his ear as he stepped through the doors of his agency.

 _"-You've reached Uraraka Ochako. Unfortunately, I am unable to take your call. At the tone, please leave me your name, number, and a detailed message, so that I can return your call as soon as possible-"_

She sounded like such a dork. He'd have to tease her about it later.

"-Thanks and have a good day!"

He shook his head, opening the double doors. All sidekicks, interns, and entry-level personnel shared an open office on the fourth floor. "Oi, are you away from your desk or something?" Katsuki clutched the phone tighter to his ear. "Anyway-" He moved between clusters of people as he made his way to his desk. "What do you want for dinner?"

This morning she'd been saying how she wanted something with broth but couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly she had wanted.

"I could make something or," he sighed, pulling off his gloves as he dropped them to his desk. His eyes drifted to the time on the clock at the corner of his desk. "I can pick something up on my way home. I should be out of here by six-" Well… "Six-thirty at the latest. Just got some reports to write. Call me back, angel face." Katsuki tossed his phone on his desk, collapsing down in his chair, and removed his mask. His hands dragged over his face as he sighed.

"Yo!"

"No," he groaned into his hands.

"But man, did you-"

"No," Katsuki yanked his hands from his face, slamming his palms on his desk. "I've got two hours to get this shit done. I don't have time for whatever it is you want."

"You don't even know what I want," Denki stopped in front of his desk, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever it is," he slid back, opening the cabinet underneath his desk. "It's a fucking waste of my time."

"How do you know?"

Katsuki decided he wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. He slammed a stack of forms on his desk.

"Did you see the news?" he questioned leaning over his desk.

"No. I just got back from patrol."

"You were supposed to be back like an hour ago!"

He snorted, "I didn't feel like dealing with people, had to wait until they cleared out."

"Man," Denki whistled, standing straight as he placed his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you're complaining about media attention. I'm pretty sure I'd give my left nu-"

"Do you have a fucking reason for talking to me or are you just trying to piss me off?" he hissed, clutching the pen in his hand tightly.

"They evacuated Ryukyu's agency-"

Katsuki froze.

"-Something about a suspect with some sort of gas quirk who was being brought into custody or something-"

He picked up his phone, dialing Ochako again.

"There was like this big cloud of like bright purple gas or smoke or something. I'm surprised they didn't call us to assist since we're pretty close. It looks like fucking chaos, man. Traffic getting home is go- Hey!"

Katsuki jumped up out of his chair, breaking out into a sprint. "Answer your goddamn phone," he growled, listening to the ringing in his ear.

"Slow down!"

 _"Hi there. You've reached Uraraka Ochako. Unfortunately, I am unable to take your call-"_

"Fuck," Katsuki cursed, hanging up and redialing her number once more. "Fucking answer your phone." He charged up the stairs, feeling his chest tighten as ringing continued.

"Where are you going!" Kaminari called from behind him.

He pushed through the doors of the sixth floor, boots clacking against the black tile.

"Hi there. You've reached Uraraka Ochak-"

Katsuki pulled the phone away from his ear. He burst through the glass doors in front of him, shoulders tensing as he stomped through the lobby.

"Sir-"

A wild stare silenced the receptionist. Mouth slowly closing, he slid back into his chair watching as Katsuki charged toward the dark blue doors. Katsuki had barely exchanged a sentence with him, but the rage rolling off him was palpable as he yanked the heavy doors open.

"We've talked about this," Best Jeanist droned not looking up from the papers on his desk. "You knock, I ans-"

"Send me to Ryukyu's."

"Bakugo-"

"I need you to assign me to-" His hands flailed as stumbled over his words. "-go handle whatever the fuck is going on there."

"From what I saw," Best Jeanist spoke evenly, continuing with the work at his desk. He lifted a paper in front of his face. "Things seem to be under control for now. We'll be alerted if they need assistance."

Katsuki dug his fingers into his hair, pulling tightly as he focused on trying to be calm. "I need to be there."

"You don't think your girlfriend can handle it?" he lowered his papers, brows slowly shifting to a scowl as he looked at the man in front of him. Best Jeanist knew exactly what he was getting into when he hired him.

Though he'd calmed down since high school, he was still loud, brash, and aggressive. Katsuki's mission outcomes were the highest, so he walked around the office cocky but cooperative and a hard worker.

But the man before him wasn't the Bakugo Katsuki he was used to.

Katsuki was sweating and nervous. His chest wasn't puffed out with pride but collapsed in pathetically. His shoulders slumped as he gripped his phone in one and the other pulling at his scalp.

"What's going on?" Best Jeanist questioned. His scowl relaxed as his brows hiked in confusion.

"I'm trying to follow protocol," Katsuki started slowly, taking his hand from his head. "I will explain later, but I need you to send me to Ryukyu's."

His eyes narrowed.

"Please."

Best Jeanist's eyes widened at the word. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Go," he nodded with a small sigh. "Get someone to drive you-"

Katsuki stepped back, turning to run out of the office and not giving him a chance to finish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you fucking go faster!"

Denki gripped the wheel, easing his foot on the brake, "I don't think I like how you're talking to me." His eyes drifted over to the blonde sitting the in the passenger seat. "And put your seatbelt on."

"How about you focus on driving, fuckface?!" Katsuki slammed his fist against the dashboard as he tried calling Ochako again. "Fuck, fuck, god-fucking-damn it!"

"Dude, why the hell are you freaking out?" Denki questioned as he continued to drive. "Your girlfriend is a rescue hero-"

 _"Hi there-"_

Katsuki hung up. Leaning his head back against the headrest, he closed his eyes to avoid the clock. Typically, he could get to Ryukyu's agency in twenty minutes, but with traffic, the evening rush, and the crisis going on down the road things were moving slowly.

"She works in an office with a bunch of people who specialize in rescue I'm assuming-" he continued as he drove. "She's gonna be pissed you don't think she can handle this."

They were only a couple of blocks away. The bright purple vapor Denki had described floated up like thick smoke in the distance.

"She's gonna kick your ass for this."

"Will you shut up!?" Katsuki snapped, feeling a spike of panic as he felt the car lurch forward another inch before stopping again.

Best case scenario, Ochako would chew him out for showing up in a panic, and she would hold it over his head for the rest of their lives. He knew he was overreacting. During the half second of clarity, Katsuki released he was paranoid.

Ochako had been in worse situations.

She'd been confronted with just about every weapon he could think of.

Taken on multiple offenders twice her size.

Braved the elements and sifted through many disasters.

But he couldn't stop his himself from imagining the worst.

She wasn't answering her phone.

The emergency call hadn't been updated.

Gas meant she could be passed out.

Suffocation was also possible. Even though the gas had made it out of the building, it was possible for him to assume that the building may have had the windows open, limiting exposure. Ochako worked on the third floor. He couldn't remember if they opened the windows the last time he visited her at work.

As far as he knew, there were no casualties reported as of yet. There was a call for emergency personnel on the scene to attend to injuries.

They hadn't called for back up which meant they'd already subdued the suspect.

It-

"Looks like they have the area blocked off. We-"

Katsuki's eyes shot open. "Just stop right here!" His hand was on the handle before the car could come to a stop.

"Yo! Wait-"

As soon as Denki shifted the car into park. Katsuki bolted out of the car.

"Goddamn it," Denki cursed, throwing on the hazard lights and exiting the car to follow him.

The scene was exactly as he expected.

Loud.

Crowded.

Chaotic.

They'd set up a perimeter around the building, police cars and ambulances crowded the scene. It looked like they'd finished the evacuation process and the focus had shifted to tending to people who may have been affected. Katsuki ran through the rows of ambulances, finally locking eyes with familiar chestnut brown. She was sitting at the back of an ambulance.

Ochako's eyes widened, head tilted in confusion as she stared at him from several feet away. Her fingers tightened around the oxygen mask she held at her mouth and nose. "Really?" she pulled the mask away for a moment as he approached. "Really, Katsuki?" she narrowed her eyes at him as a man adjusted the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"You didn't answer your phone!" Katsuki yelled, face burning as relief tried to push the adrenaline from his system. He stepped in front of her, looking at the man checking her over. "What the fuck is this?"

"My phone is in my desk." She pointed to the mask dangling around her neck. "And this is oxygen."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were okay?"

"I was focused on evacuating," Ochako sighed, looking up at him with a tired smile. "I wasn't worried about grabbing my phone. The room filled up with gas really fast-"

"What the hell?" he panicked. "What was that perp doing on your floor?"

"He's a witness, and I wasn't on my floor, I-"

"Um, excuse me," the man squeaked, stepping toward them timidly. His eyes darted between the two before setting on Ochako. "I'm sorry, uh, Uravity-san-"

Katsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"I need you to put your mask back on. We need to-"

"What the fuck happened?! Is she hurt or something? What's the oxy-"

"Dude!" Denki called, panting loudly as he approached them. "I could hear you yelling all the way over there." He looked over at Ochako, giving her a small wave. "Hey Uraraka," he greeted, tossing a little nod at her.

"Hey Kaminari," she nodded back at him. "What's up-"

"Hey! This isn't a fucking tea party! Catch up on your own time!" Katsuki barked, interrupting them and turning his attention back to Ochako. "You, put the damn mask on!"

"Stop scaring my intern, bossy pants. This is his first triage," She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes as she obediently moved to place the mask back on her face. "By the way, Tanaka Jin, recent graduate from U.A., meet Bakugo Katsuki, Ground Zero."

Katsuki snarled, shaking his head as he sent her a stern glare.

Ochako shrugged, unrepented and unaffected by his rage eyes as she put the mask in place.

"Why the hell is she wearing a mask?" Katsuki yelled, turning back to the intern. "And what kind of gas was that? If she needs oxygen then she needs to go to a hospital!"

"Chill out, Bakugo," Denki hushed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulling him.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" There was nothing anyone could say to assure him in most situations. Katsuki settled down when he decided the situation was under control.

She understood a long time ago this was how he worried. "Yeah that's a bad idea," Ochako piped in, pulling the mask away for a moment and closing her eyes as she sat back and focused on breathing.

"What the hell did I tell you, angelface?!"

She quickly returned the mask back to her face, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Um sir," Jin squared his shoulders, facing Katsuki. "Ground Zero-san, I don't think you're authorized to be in this area."

Ochako watched the scene with interest.

"This is gonna be good," Denki whispered, moving next to Ochako. He folded his arms, waiting for the inevitable explosion from his friend.

"I understand your concern for Uravity-san-" Their relationship was common knowledge among the public. The intern kept his stance firm, shakily staring into red eyes. "But you are not working this scene and you are interfering with the care of my patient-"

"I trained him. This is one of my interns," Ochako told Kaminari behind her mask. "I'm so proud."

Kaminari nodded, "You did good. Too bad he's going to die."

"So, I'm going to have to ask you to wait behind the tape until you have the proper clearance to be here," Jin finished as his voice wavered, but forced his stance to remain strong.

Katsuki leaned down, getting nose to nose with the intern, "Get the fuck out of my way-"

"Katsuki!" Ochako shouted.

"And find me someone who can answer my goddamn questions about my wife!"

"Wife!" Kaminari yelled. "Since when did you grow a pair and propose!?"

Jin swallowed, tilting away from the angry blonde, "Sir, I understand you are worried, but family is not permitted in the area. I can assure you that as of right now we don't have any reason to believe the gas will cause any permanent damage-"

"Don't give me that bullshit 'let's keep the people calm' statement!" Katsuki yelled, grabbing him by the collar. He couldn't begin to say how many times he'd recited that statement to worried civilians.

"Everyone who was exposed is being treated with oxygen," Jin panicked, squirming in his grasp.

"Everyone exposed isn't fucking pregnant!"

Denki frowned, "Who's pregnant?"

Ochako sighed deeply, clasping a hand to her forehead as she looked at Katsuki with a tired glance. She lowered the mask around her neck. "I told him," she spoke calmly looking at Katsuki. "He's aware. They have me on a pulse oximeter." Raising her hand, she wiggled a finger with a little red clip attached to the tip. "I'm breathing fine. The oxygen is probably just protocol until they can identify that guys quirk."

"You should be at a hospital!" Katsuki released Jin's shirt, shoving him away. "Why the fuck haven't they looked him up in the registry?"

"Because we don't have his real name."

Of course, the suspect wasn't going to use his real name. Katsuki ran a hand through his hair, "How the hell are you so calm about this?"

"The calmer I am the slower I breathe, the slower I breathe the less I am circulating whatever I inhaled through my system," Ochako explained, taking another slow breath. "Also, stress is bad."

He remembered the doctor warning her about making sure she avoided stressful situations, which were impossible even with her modified duty.

"I'm trying really not to freak until I need to," she told him. "I'm breathing fine, so I am assuming the baby is breathing fine."

"You're pregnant!?" Denki shrieked, looking at Ochako.

"Yeah," she confirmed, picking up the mask again and looking at Katsuki. "If they don't send me to the hospital, I was going to call you, call the doctor, and take myself to the ER."

"You shouldn't have to take yourself to the damn ER!" Katsuki yelled.

"Why don't we let Tanaka make that decision and go from there?"

Katsuki turned to the intern, "Well?"

"Uh," Jin shuffled around Ochako, reading her stats. "Everything looks good-"

Katsuki's palms crackled.

"But I think you should definitely see a doctor. I'm going have them take you to the hospital." Jin ripped off the triage tag. "You're priority two. So, just keep the mask on until they can get you out of here."

Ochako huffed turning her attention to Katsuki, "You can't do that."

"Do what?" Katsuki questioned innocently, placing a hand on her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You know exactly what," she told him through the mask. "You're gonna get in trouble."

"Tch, I didn't do anything." His fingers scratched against her scalp. It wasn't like he'd fired off a warning shot. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Ochako looked at Denki, "He is not allowed to drive!"

"Best Jeanist already took care of that," Denki assured, plucking the keys from his pocket and dangling them.

"I don't need a damn babysitter," Katsuki told her.

"You rushed over here, caused a scene, threatened my intern, announced that I'm pregnant…" She shook her head. "Anything else while you're at it?"

He'd gotten what he wanted. "I'm good now." They were taking her to the hospital.

"Wait," Denki started slowly looking between the two of them. "If he's Bakugo-" He looked over to Ochako, narrowing his eyes. "What am I supposed to call you? Cause you're Bakugo now…"

"I think you should worry about the bet you just lost."

"Damn it!"

To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I appreciate every one of you darlings taking this completely self indulgent fic journey with me. Seriously. I could be like halfway done with this by now, but instead, I'm taking a leisurely slow burn pace with this domestic fluff cause I am absolute trash for it. I am enjoying every moment of this...

Thank you for accepting my little trash monster self! I appreciate you! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

 **CONTENT NOTE/WARNING:** The subject of miscarriage is mentioned. No, she's not going to have one, but I do mention the subject. I just wanted to throw that warning out there!

Ochako could count the number of slow mornings they'd enjoyed on one hand.

New heroes were often stuck with the least desirable schedules and were expected to work harder for less. They worked late nights, slow early mornings, holidays, rush hour foot patrols, and weekends on a whim and without complaint.

Ochako's schedule had a little more wiggle room with her moving to specialize in rescue. Her shifts were only extended in times of disaster. Her usual routine consisted of working with the fire department and local police in twelve hour rotations when she wasn't patrolling. Katsuki's schedule was unpredictable, but it was less hectic than when he'd first started. He still had the occasional unexpected marathon shift, but it had been a while since he'd spent a week at the office. He'd recently spent a day or two, but that was to be expected with the January crime rush, staff exiting and entering with the new year, and the previous year's crime statistics looming over their heads.

Ochako's modified duty had given her the unexpected blessing of a regular schedule. She knew exactly what her day was going to look like. Going to work at the same time each morning and leaving at roughly the same time each evening meant for the first time since they'd graduated there wasn't a pile of laundry spilling out of the hamper or dishes flooding the sink. There was ample time in her day for work, exercise, chores, leisure, and…

"You going to work?"

Snuggles.

Lazy, naked, and pressed flesh to flesh under layers of winter bedding. These moments were rare, and she intended to make the most of it.

Ochako smiled, feeling Katsuki's lips press a trail of kisses along the line of her shoulder as his arms pulled her tighter against his chest. "Yeah," she answered, sinking into his body.

For once, they had time to ease into their morning routine. There wasn't a rush to eat, figure out lunches, or get dressed.

The incident at her agency meant that her office wasn't opening until around midday, and she could go in anytime today. Katsuki's shift wasn't starting until around one. "What time do you get off today?" she asked softly, sighing happily as his nose nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Probably sometime between ten and midnight," Katsuki muttered, pressing his palms against her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine," she chuckled, resting her hands over his and lacing their fingers together. The emergency room doctor and her obstetrician had both given her and the baby a clean bill of health after spending a couple hours in the emergency. "Just like I said yesterday."

"Tch."

"Just like the intern said-"

He scoffed, "Interns are stupid." Katsuki kissed the base of her neck, tightening his grip around her.

"You realize it wasn't too long ago that we were interns, right?"

"We weren't stupid."

Ochako laughed, tossing her head back against his shoulder. "You don't even know Tanaka."

"I know stupid when I see it," he mumbled, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "I'm surprised he was smart enough to send you to the hospital."

"No, you threatened my intern!" she corrected trying to keep her tone serious.

He chuckled, nuzzling the base of her neck.

"Bakugo!" She always slipped back to addressing him by his family name when she was especially displeased with him.

"Yes, angel face?"

Ochako could feel the imprint of his devilish smile as he answered her innocently. "I'm being serious. You could have gotten in trouble." She rolled over, tucking her head beneath his chin, resting on top of his chest. "You could still get in trouble!"

"I didn't though," he shrugged, pulling the blankets over her back, "And you needed to see a doctor."

"I was going to," she reminded him, tracing one of her fingertips down his bicep. "No matter what Tanaka said or any medic said, I was going to go straight to the ER-"

"You shouldn't have to take yourself to the ER."

"I didn't lose consciousness, puke-"

"But-"

"I didn't puke from the gas!" Though her morning sickness was beginning to taper off, she'd thrown up in the emergency room after the doctors had cleared her but that had been attributed to her adrenaline crashing. "And the gas the suspect released wasn't even potent enough to really do anything to anyone, so I was fine."

Katsuki huffed, wrapping his arms around her. "How the hell are you so calm about this?"

"What was I supposed to do? Freaking out wouldn't have made it better."

He froze. "Yeah, but- I don't know." He honestly didn't. After Denki had told him what happened, he'd only been focused on getting to Ochako to make sure she was alright. "I fucking panicked, and I wasn't there and you're…" Katsuki trailed off and shrugged stiffly.

"If I panicked, I wouldn't be able to focus on getting out of the building." It was like any rescue scenario she'd been in. She always made sure to clear her head before entering a scene. Whatever was happening at home or any nagging feeling she had was tucked away until after the job was done. "I honestly didn't remember I was pregnant until I got outside, Tanaka started the triage, and he asked me about any preexisting conditions."

"How do you forget you're pregnant!?"

"I don't know. I've been consciously pregnant for only a couple weeks, I'm still not really used to the fact I'm growing a human being." There were little moments in her day that reminded her of her life before pregnancy before a wave of nausea, ginger candy wrappers piling up on her desk, and the boredom of indefinite desk duty. "But trust me once I remembered. I freaked out a bit.

His arms tightened, knuckles gently digging into her lower back.

"All I could think about was whatever I breathed in just hurt the baby," she told him quietly. "And then if that didn't hurt the baby, me stressing out about whatever did or didn't get into my system would do it."

Katsuki had probably panicked enough for the both of them. "Don't fucking scare me like that again."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Still," he kissed the top of her head. "Don't do it again."

"What are you going to do if they have to lock down our kid's daycare or school? We can't just barge on the scene-"

"Like hell!"

"Katsuki," she started, tilting up with a stern frown etched on her face. "You can't do what you did."

"Tch."

"I know you meant well, but you went against protocol-"

"I didn't."

Her eyebrow arched waiting for him to continue.

"I got Best Jeanest to assign me to the scene."

Scowling curiously, she pushed herself off his chest to lean over him. "How?" If his boss had known the situation, he probably wouldn't have been allowed.

"I asked politely." It had been easier than he thought. Katsuki had been too distraught to really do anything besides plead his case. "He was so stunned that I'd asked for permission he asked me if I was okay. I told him I wasn't sure."

Ochako gently patted his chest, "I'm sorry I worried you."

He smirked unapologetically, "Sorry I told Kaminari we're married."

"And that I'm pregnant," she leaned over him, hair messily flipped over her shoulder. She rubbed her nose against his and wrinkled her face in faux annoyance. "You should probably turn your phone on now."

"No," Katsuki told her, stealing a quick kiss.

Neither of them had expected Denki to keep the information quiet. By the time they'd left the hospital, Katsuki's phone had been flooded with missed calls and messages from their friends about the information.

"You can deal with those idiots." He'd taken one look at his phone, sent a text to his mother and Ochako's mother saying she was okay before turning off his phone. They didn't need their families worrying in case the incident made the news. "I support whatever the hell you do or don't wanna tell them."

She figured. "You at least need to call Eijiro."

"Yeah." There were days Eijiro was worse than his mother. He knew if Eijiro didn't hear from him soon, he'd invite himself over.

"I can't believe Kaminari is the first person who learned about the baby," Ochako huffed sourly, sitting back to pout.

"Actually-" He might as well tell her. "I told Deku weeks ago."

The pout twisted into a look of shock and confusion as she pulled a blanket around her body. "Seriously?"

"I freaked out at professional development because they were debriefing about some crime and kids were involved, then they started talking about a pregnant woman or some shit and-"

"Oh Katsuki," she whined, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "Why didn't you tell me about that?" Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get him to admit something was worrying him.

"Because we both can't be crazy at the same time, dork." His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her close against him as his fingers scratched her scalp. "I'm good. That damn nerd talked me down."

"I should have noticed-"

"It was right after you peed on the stick. Don't worry about me."

"It's part of the job as your wife," Ochako muttered, pressing kisses against the side of his face. "I worry about you."

"Don't," he whispered firmly. "Worry about seeing our parents this weekend. Your folks still coming to visit?"

"Last time I checked," she nodded, sliding back a little. "I'll text them when I get my phone from my desk. We need to straighten up that extra room." Yet another thing they needed to do. "What are we gonna do with that extra bed? The baby is gonna need that room."

"We could always buy a house."

"We don't have money for a house."

"Yes, we do."

"Not enough."

"We have plenty for a down payment."

"We-" Her fingers raked through her hair as she huffed. "We don't need a house."

"Where are your parents going to stay when they come to visit after the brat is born?" he asked, eyes wide as he lay on his back.

"I don't know," Ochako shrugged, crossing her legs and tugging the sheets around her body. She tucked the blankets underneath her armpits. In the past, Katsuki had always teased her that they couldn't have a serious conversation while she was topless. "In the living room on an air mattress."

"No. We should look at houses," Katsuki told her. "The brat is gonna need a yard and space to play anyway."

"The baby isn't going to be walking anytime soon," she laughed. "We should save some more money."

"How about," he started, grabbing one of her hands and intertwining their fingers together. "We look-"

"But-"

"Just look-"

If they started looking, they'd end up with a house. She sighed, "We can't afford it with-"

"I'll pick up some extra hours so we can sa-"

"No, no," she frowned, shaking her head. "You already work enough. We can buy a house in a few years."

"We could buy one now," Katsuki snorted smirking at her. "It doesn't have to be our forever house, just more space for now."

Ochako rolled her eyes, "The apartment is just fine for the three of us."

They definitely needed more space. "Whatever."

Hugging the blankets around her body, Ochako scooted to the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower," she announced, dropping the blankets from her body as she stood up. She slowly stood up from the bed, tossing a coy look over her shoulder as she sauntered toward the bathroom.

A low throaty growl vibrated in his chest.

She laughed, stepping into the bathroom as she switched the light on.

His eyes roamed the planes of her body, lingering at the curve of her of her backside and slightly bulging stomach. "You're evil." Katsuki pushed himself up, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned against their headboard.

Ochako shrugged, smiling as she tucked her fists underneath her chin and pressed her forearms against her chest. "I was just minding my own business-"

"Lies."

She was teasing him."On my way to take a shower," she explained looking at him with big doe eyes.

"That's bullshit, angel face."

A loud cackle escaped her. "Well," she drawled, tilting her head thoughtfully. "I never said you couldn't join me."

His eyes flashed with heat and interest.

Ochako grinned, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, "But if you don't want to…" Her fingers closed around the knob as she sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll just shower al-"

Katsuki whipped the sheets from his body, leaping out of bed.

She yelped playfully, retreating into the bathroom knowing he was hot on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?"

Ochako looked down at her outfit, fingers nervously flirting with the hem of the floral swing dress, "Well?"

Blonde eyebrows raised curiously as his mind carefully sorted for an appropriate response. "You look fine." He wasn't exactly sure what his wife was asking him.

"No," Ochako huffed, pivoting as she looked down at her body in the outfit. "Can you tell I'm pregnant?"

"You are pregnant," Katsuki stayed slowly. There small moments the dress revealed a hint.

"Yes, but in this outfit," Ochako started smoothing a hand over the front of her dress, tucking them underneath her belly button. "If you didn't know, would you know?"

"What kind of a question is that?!"

"Can you tell I'm pregnant?!"

Katsuki sat up on the couch, raising his hands perplexed, "Why?"

"Because-" Ochako's hands slapped against his thighs as she narrowed her eyes at him. "My coworkers don't know I'm pregnant!" Unless that intern mentioned something by accident.

"You should probably tell Ryukyu."

"I will," she nodded, walking around gathering her wallet and keys. "On Monday after we tell our parents this weekend."

"We could have told them weeks ago."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, picking up her work bag as she tossed her wallet inside. "I just wanted to make sure everything was fine before we told them."

That was fine. "Just tell Ryukyu today."

"No," she frowned, dropping her bag on the couch. "I feel bad enough our parents weren't the first people to know."

"They weren't the first people to know we were engaged."

"That's not the point."

"But it's the same thing."

"No!"

Katsuki chuckled, getting up from the couch and walking over to her, "They're not keeping score."

"Yeah-" She knew he was right. "But this is the first grandchild on both sides of the family, it feels like something they should know first."

"We can text them right now," he offered, picking up his phone and finally turning the device on.

"We are not texting them," she huffed, dropping a couple snack bars and an apple in her bag. "I was thinking about getting them a small gift, and we could say we forgot to give it to them at Christmas. Sign it from the baby with an ultrasound picture?"

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would we give them a gift from the brat?!"

"Because it's a cute way to tell them they're going to be grandparents, Katsuki," Ochako explained, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm sure we could find some little mugs with jiji and baba on it." She walked over to him, gently pinching his face between her fingers to give him a quick kiss.

"I guess," Katsuki murmured softly against her lips.

"You gotta get ready for work soon."

"Eh."

"I'll text you when I get to the office. I love you." Ochako kissed him again.

He smirked, "I know."

"Butt," she grunted, playfully punching his chest then moving toward the door. "Behave today-"

"Oi!" His voice stopped her as she was slipping her shoes on. "You didn't eat or take your vitamin!"

Her head tilted down as she sent him knowing glare. "I was gonna take one when I get to the office and get something to eat from the cafe on the first floor."

"Take it now."

"I have extra vitamins in my desk." There had been a few instances during her first trimester when she'd thrown up the vitamins at work and had to take another one. She'd taken some to work to keep at her desk just in case she'd gotten sick or forgotten at. "You're supposed to take it with food."

"So eat something now."

"You're impossible," she groaned.

Katsuki folded his arms, "You can't forget it."

"I'm not, and I haven't." She wasn't going to win this argument. Slipping out of her shoes and dropping her bag by the door, she went into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and a snack bar from the cabinet. Eyes locked on her husband with an unamused expression as she took a vitamin from the bottle and popped it in her mouth. She theatrically opened the water, took a large gulp, then moved on to the snack bar and forcefully took a bite. "There!" she spoke, chewing on the bar.

"Good girl," he nodded satisfied she listened.

Narrowing her eyes, she playfully tossed the half eaten bar at him, "You're a bully."

"Love you more."

A smile on her face, Ochako rolled her eyes as she headed toward the door. "Not possible." She quickly stepped into her shoes, picking up her bag once again. "Have a good day!"

"Get real food!"

"Yes dear," she called, opening the door.

"I mean it Ochako," Katsuki called, scrolling through his messages.

"I love you!"

"Cake isn't real fucking food!"

The sound of her laughter trickled into the room even after she closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be fair, Ochako walked into the cafe with the intention of getting a fruit salad with a multigrain piece of toast for a late breakfast. Maybe a slice or two of the roast ham that they slow baked and glazed with honey and pineapples.

"Can I please get a blueberry muffin and a large raspberry tea, please?"

Until the sight of the pastry case and the smell of baked goods filled her nose. Katsuki hadn't mentioned anything about muffins. He'd only told her that cake wasn't suitable for a meal.

"Oh, and can I also get a chocolate scone, too?"

He'd mentioned nothing about the scone as well.

The combination wasn't ideal for a balanced meal. "I'll do better next time," she sighed under her breath, licking her lips at the sight of her purchases going into the bag.

At least the muffin had pieces of fruit in it. For her next meal, she'd get something with a few vegetables in it.

Her stomach growled impatiently as the cashier accepted her money and handed her the bag of pastries. If she was going to spend money, it may as well have been something she wanted. The cafe offered discounts to heroes working in the building, and Ochako couldn't shake the little nugget of guilt at her spending. But…

She really wanted that muffin.

And the scone.

"Thank you," Ochako nodded, happily accepting her tea as she moved to the small bar of fixings to customize her purchases. She set her tea and bag on the counter, reaching for the small container of honey.

"Excuse me, Uravity-san?"

Ochako looked to her left, turning the squeeze bottle upside down. Her eyes drifted to the little tape recorder in the woman's leather gloved hand. "Yes?" She pushed a smile on her face.

"I'm Hino Mayuko with the Tokyo Times." The woman stepped closer, keeping the recorder between them.

"Oh, well-" One of the first lessons she'd learned on the job was to smile at the press. That way they couldn't call her impolite when referred them to her office for a statement. It was expected they'd want to talk to some of the heroes that had been present on yesterday's scene. "What can I do for you Hino-san?" She squeezed a small string of honey into her cup. Setting the honey down, she reached for a stirring stick.

"I was wondering if you'd like to comment on your pregnancy."

Ochako stopped stirring.

"We'd like to be the first to offer our congratulations," Mayuko continued watching her carefully.

Swallowing tightly, Ochako carefully put the lid on her tea. Her heart thudded in her chest, flooding her eardrums as she focused on keeping neutral.

"And the Tokyo Times would be honored if you sat down for us for an exclusive interview."

She couldn't lie. Within a matter of weeks, her stomach would be visible and her agency would probably be making the announcement as well.

"We'd also like to extend this offer to Ground Zero-san as well. We have sources saying that he's the father," Mayuko continued staring intently. "He is the father, right?"

When in doubt, say nothing. "No comment." Ochako refused to take the bait. She steadied her hands and smiled brightly once more. "Have a good day Hino-san." Picking up her bag and tea, she calmly walked out of the cafe toward the office as her eyes stung.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for returning my calls."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, sitting down at his desk. "The hell are you doing here?" The paperwork he hadn't finished yesterday was still right where he left it.

"I-" Eijiro started, taking a seat at the edge of Katsuki's desk and ignoring the death glare from his friend, "-work here this week."

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope!" Eijiro grinned happily. "I shit you not my friend. One of the perks of being a free agent means I get to work where I am needed and," he sighed dramatically, touching his chest. "I am needed here."

"No, you're not," Katsuki picked up the pen on his desk. "And get your fat ass off my desk."

"Whatever, man, I might be working here if they offer me a contract."

"No, I have enough of you losers here."

"Well, obviously you think highly enough of Denki-"

Here came the guilt.

Eijiro leaned down, lowering his voice, "Because you felt compelled to tell him about my niece or nephew first."

"I didn't sit him down with a beer and steak to fucking announce it to him."

"So you're saying you planned on doing that for me? I'm so touched."

Katsuki dragged a hand over his face, groaning, "I hate you so fucking much."

"Naw," Eijiro laughed, patting him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "I'm happy for you guys. Denki told us you blurted it out while you were threatening an intern. I just had to give you shit for it."

"So you were trying to annoy me."

"Not gonna lie though," Eijiro started with a little shrug. "I was a little hurt I didn't find out from you guys."

There was no way around it. "Look, Ochako wanted to make sure everything was good before we went blabbing to everyone one. The chance of miscarriage decreases after the first trimester, plus no one knows we're married, so…" He tossed his pen on the desk. "Fuck ton of shit."

Eijiro nodded, "I get it. My aunt waited until she was like four months to tell anyone."

Good.

"And I am totally willing to offer my forgiveness in exchange of being named uncle to this and all your future children," Eijiro informed him with a satisfied smile. "With full uncle privileges. I get to babysit, tell them stories about our epic friendship, teach them how to fight, show them my awesome hair secrets, help with homework-"

The phone on Katsuki's desk shrilled. He sighed looking at Eijiro, "Fuck no."

He nodded, moving off the desk and giving a small bow, "Think about it."

Katsuki shook his head as he picked up the phone on the desk. "Yeah?"

 _"Hey, it's me."_

Ochako. "You okay?"

 _"We-"_ She paused with a loud sigh. _"We might have a problem."_

"Are you alright?" Katsuki stood up from his desk. "What the hell happened? Do you nee-"

 _"No, no, I'm fine. I shouldn't have said it like that. It's-"_ she mumbled. " _A reporter wanted to interview me about my pregnancy."_

"Shit," he hissed, dropping back in his chair. "What'd you say?"

 _"I told them no comment, but I'm going to call my mom and then go talk to Ryukyu,"_ she replied glumly. _"You need to call your mom and talk with Best Jeanist."_

"Yeah." They needed to be a step in front of this. "You really okay?"

 _"Yeah."_

"Really okay?"

 _"I mean, this isn't the way I imagined telling our families and friends about this, but it's what it is right now."_ Her voice was quiet and unhappy. _"I haven't even looked at all the messages. I can't deal with someone being mad at us right now."_

"Hey no one's mad, and if they are fuck them."

She laughed. _"No, we shouldn't have kept this from them, but-"_ she told him, voice wavering.

"I'm serious. Fuck them. We don't owe anyone explanation."

 _"I know, I just feel bad."_

"Don't."

She chuckled bitterly, voice dropping, _"I really wanna cry right now."_

"Ochako," he sighed, feeling his chest ache. "Don't cry."

She sniffled, little whimpers escaping her, _"I can't help it."_

"Where are you?" he asked patiently.

 _"In the bathroom."_

"Do you want me to come to get you?" He wasn't sure for what, but it sounded like the right thing to say.

 _"No,"_ she cried. _"I'm just frustrated and hungry. That reporter just got under my skin. I'll be fine it a couple minutes."_

"Go eat something and then call your mom."

 _"No,"_ she sighed, inhaling slowly. _"I'm going to call her after I get off the phone with you cause I don't think I can make through the conversation without crying."_

He wasn't used to feeling hopeless. "Is there anything I can do?"

 _"I'm okay,"_ Ochako assured, sniffling a bit.

"Okay."

 _"I have a blueberry muffin waiting for me so I think I'll be fine,"_ she teased, trying to lighten her tone through her tears.

"I told you no junk," Katsuki reminded her gently.

 _"You said no cake."_

"Tch."

Ochako chuckled, _"I also got a chocolate chip scone."_

"I swear pink cheeks," he started affectionately, shaking his head. "You gonna be okay?"

 _"I guess. I'll text you."_

"Okay."

 _"I love you."_

"You more."

 _"Bye."_

Katsuki sighed. Hanging up the phone at his desk, he closed his eyes for a moment with a deep breath. "Goddamnit," he murmured, eyes opening as he stood up from his desk and left his office, heading toward the stairwell. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he found his parent's number.

 _"Nice of you to call us."_

He rolled his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice as he paced the landing in the stairwell. "Is dad there? I gotta tell you guys something."

 _To be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ya still with me on this ride? I appreciate all your kind words, kudos, and love. I think I'm having too much fun with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"Ma?"

 _"Ochako! How are you, sweetie?"_

"I'm alright," Ochako swallowed the lump of tears in her throat. Her leg bounced nervously the heel of her ankle boots clicking on the tile. "Is Pa around?"

 _"Oh, he's-"_ The loud hum of machinery buzzed in the background. _"He's around here somewhere. He was just talking with one of the contractors. Is everything alright? Katsuki told us about what happened yesterday."_

"I'm good. No one was hurt. We're all back at work today."

 _"Thank goodness,"_ her mother told her relieved.

Ochako inhaled sharply, "Ma, I-"

 _"What?"_ The sound of the construction site nearly drowned out her mother's voice. " _Sweetheart, I can't really hear you. Can we talk this evening? It's hard to hear you."_

"Yeah," she confirmed. "That's fine." Ochako nodded, wiping away a few stubborn tears.

 _"We love you, tea leaf!"_

"I love you guys too." She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. "Okay," she whispered to herself as she inhaled deeply. "Okay." Sniffling, she exited the bathroom stall and stopped in front of the sink. Her face and eyes were red, raw, and blotchy from crying.

There were only four hours left in her day.

"I can do this," she decided, scrubbing her face with cool water.

She'd tackle some of the paperwork sitting at the corner of her desk before talking to Ryukyu and the PR team.

"Okay," she whispered. A slow exhale left her lips as she checked herself over in the mirror. With a final firm nod at herself, Ochako exited the bathroom and headed back towards her desk. Her eyes focused on the destination in front of her as she weaved between her coworkers offering a small nod when acknowledged.

She didn't have the energy to smile. Maybe after the muffin.

"Okay."

Her fingertips touched the surface of her desk as she sat down in her chair. Eyes drifting closed for a moment as she counted a few slow deep breaths. "You got this," Ochako reminded herself. Ignoring the frustrated heat glowing on her face, she opened her eyes and reached across her desk for a pen.

Knocking her wrist into the large cup of tea she'd purchased earlier.

"No, no, no," she whispered, scooting her chair back and quickly picked up the cup. The warm light pink liquid had missed her dress by a hair but had flooded her desk. "

The reports she'd finished the day before were soaked with tea, along with a file of statements she'd typed up the day before.

"Damn it," she cursed, trying to swallow a lump of frustration as her eyes watered. She picked up the wet file, tossing it on the floor.

Her desk was a sticky mess, but the damage wasn't catastrophic.

The paper reports could be rewritten, and the statements she'd been given weren't the original copies. Her pen cup and other little knick-knacks would have to be wiped off.

But the bag containing her pastries was soaked, so that meant the treats were probably soggy.

Ochako's head fell between her shoulders as tears slipped from her eyes. Her eyes looked at the tea dribbling on the ground. "Stop crying," she whispered to herself, causing her vision to blur completely with tears. "Stop, stop, stop…"

She was crying over spilled tea and possibly soggy pastries in the middle of her office-

"Uraraka, I was wondering if you had time to file the cases from Tuesday?"

In front of her boss. "Um," Ochako sniffled, voice cracking and lips quivering as she pulled her head up to see Ryukyu standing in front of her desk. She quickly wiped her face. "Sorry, I made a mess and-" Tears flooded her face. "Damn it." She stomped her foot trying to stop herself from crying. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," Ryukyu stopped her gently. "Let's go talk in my office. It looks like you need a minute, huh?"

Ochako shook her head, wiping her face and feeling the stares of some of the other people in the office, "No, I'm fine." She wasn't. She didn't understand why she was crying, and this was happening in front of her boss. Her hands frantically started shuffling papers around her desk. "I need to clean this up and-"

"It can wait," Ryukyu explained softly. "Let's go talk." She placed a gentle hand on Ochako's shoulder.

Ochako dropped wet papers back to her desk with a shuddered sigh as she followed her boss to her office. She entered Ryukyu's office, quickly walking over to the purple couch across from her desk. Flopping down on the couch, Ochako covered her face with her hands. Her eyes squeezed shut as she took a few deep breaths feeling her emotions spill over.

She counted her breaths.

The soft click of the door closing triggered a flood of sobs muffled by her hands. She still couldn't decide why she was crying.

The reporter.

Not being able to talk to her mom.

Spilling her tea.

Her now sticky desk.

Ruining her pastries.

Ochako felt the weight in the couch dip beside her.

"Here."

Peeling her wet hands from her face, Ochako accepted the tissues in front of her. "Thanks," she mumbled, wiping her face. "I am so sorr-" She whimpered, feeling her eyes begin to sting again.

"It's okay," Ryukyu stopped the apology, sensing the words would do more harm than good. "What's going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ochako's pregnant." Katsuki's eyes closed, waiting for his parents' responses as he leaned against the wall by the stairwell door. "This isn't how we wanted to tell you, so don't get pissy-"

 _"We're going to be grandparents?!"_

Katsuki winced at his mother's shriek, pulling the phone away from his ear, "That's what the hell I just said!"

Mitsuki chuckled, _"May your child bring you as much grief as you've given us."_

"I'm a fucking delight."

 _"That's wonderful news, son,"_ Masaru spoke, redirecting the conversation. _"How far is Ochako?"_

"She's a little over three months. The brat isn't due until the beginning of August."

 _"Is everything okay after that incident at her building yesterday?"_

"Yeah, she went to the E.R., and they cleared her, but," Katsuki sighed into the phone. "Some reporter approached her for an interview, and we didn't want you guys to find out through the tv or something."

 _"That's surprisingly mature of you,"_ Mitsuki commented.

"Hey! I was fine with telling you after she peed on the stick. Ochako wanted to wait until after the first trimester, so don't go starting shit with me!"

 _"Calm down,"_ Masaru interrupted. _"The most important thing is that Ochako and the baby are healthy. We wouldn't have cared when you told us."_

"Yeah," Katsuki huffed. "Just, I know you guys are excited or whatever but can you not call Ochako for a bit? At least not tonight."

 _"Why?"_ Mitsuki questioned.

"She's upset about being approached by a reporter and not being able to tell you guys with an ultrasound picture, mugs, or something."

 _"Well of course she's upset about some asshole invading her personal life. How did the press even find out?"_

Kaminari was a loudmouth like most of their friends, but he was confident none of them would take that information outside of their circle, "She was admitted to the E.R. It was probably some loudmouth resident that got ahold of her chart."

 _"That's fucking ridiculous!"_

"Yeah, but Ochako feels guilty about us not telling people we're married-

 _"It's nobody's fucking business! She has no reason to be upset about keeping your guy's private life private."_

Finally, something he and his mother could agree on. "That's what I said, but she feels like someone is going to be upset with her for not telling them sooner."

 _"We're not upset,"_ Masaru added. _"And we'd never be. We trust that you guys will communicate when you're ready."_

They knew that. "We know, just-" Katsuki didn't know why she was worrying so much. "She's worrying over weird shit."

 _"Of course she's worrying, she's carrying your demon spawn,"_ Mitsuki chuckled tenderly.

Somehow her words didn't irritate him. "Yeah, she is."

" _We know you guys want some space,"_ Mitsuki's voice dropped to a serious note, _"But we're here if either of you need anything."_

"We know," Katsuki confirmed. "Ochako's just- We just need to get through today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadaima," Katsuki called out, slipping off his shoes as he entered the apartment. The door behind him closed with a quiet click behind him as he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on the couch next to Ochako's work bag. "Angel face!?" he shouted as he walked past the kitchen toward their bedroom.

"Yeah?!"

He followed her voice to their bedroom. The dress and undergarments she'd put on earlier that day were thrown to the floor in front of their bathroom. "Hey," he muttered, stepping in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ochako stood in front of the foggy bathroom mirror. The sweet smell of her soap lingered in the warm humid air from her shower as the leftover steam hit him. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of gray fleece pajama pants. "What are you doing home so early?" she questioned, dragging her brush through her damp hair.

"They let me go early," he explained, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Eijiro is working there for the week, so he's gonna take my patrol tonight."

"You didn't have to leave."

"I know." Katsuki knew Ochako wouldn't have wanted him to leave work because he was worried about her. "PR suggested that I take off instead of patrol, so I can avoid the press." He never thought he'd be thankful for their suggestion.

"How was your meeting with PR?"

"Eh," he started leaning against the doorframe. "They aren't too happy with me."

"We knew that." They hadn't been a fan of their relationship since day one.

"They're worried people are going to think we got married because you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Fucking idiots," Katsuki shrugged.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit, "We've been married for seven months."

"I also explained that to them." There wasn't any point. "But, they said they're going to figure out a way to 'make this inconvenience work in our favor'."

"What?" she shouted, slamming her brush on the counter.

"Oh yeah." He probably would have lost his temper at the words if Best Jeanist hadn't been sitting in on the meeting as well.

"Fuckers," she muttered, brows wrinkling angrily.

Katsuki chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head quickly. She was the only person he knew that could make that word sound adorable. "What did your parents say?"

"I was going to call them before dinner. When I called, they were on a jobsite so it was too loud to have a proper conversation with all the equipment buzzing in the background," she huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you talk to Ryukyu?" Katsuki questioned, sliding his hands underneath her shirt. His palms cradled her lower back as he pressed her against his chest.

"Yeah, I started crying at my desk," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh. "Then I sat and cried in my her office while eating a muffin. It was bad."

"You started crying?"

"I don't know," she sighed. Her forehead rested against his chest. "She sent me home after we talked and I finally stopped. I just couldn't stop crying earlier." She was reluctant to explain how bad her outburst had gotten. "She was really supportive and wants to throw me a baby shower at work, so that's nice."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I was crying over stupid stuff. I felt bad enough calling you from the bathroom stall crying."

"Don't feel bad, dork," he huffed, squeezing her tighter. "I don't care if you think it's stupid, call me and if it's a stupid reason to cry then I'll let you know."

Ochako laughed, tilting her head up to look at him. "I spilled my tea on my desk, and it ruined my pastries."

His brows furrowed, "Seriously?"

"I had every intention on getting a fruit salad and toast, maybe some ham until I saw that muffin-"

"You're supposed to be eating-"

"I know, I know," she whined softly. "But Katsuki, I needed that muffin."

"Craving?" The doctor mentioned for them to keep an eye on her symptoms as her pregnancy progressed.

She nodded, "I guess. I just know, I _needed_ that muffin and the scone. Spilling that cup of tea and ruining my treats was just the straw that broke me. I had already wanted to cry when that reporter approached me, then I couldn't talk to my parents, and just…" Her shoulders shrugged up and down uncomfortably. "My mood has been all over the place today. It's been a crazy pregnant lady day. "

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, looking down at her with a grin, "You're fucking hopeless."

"I know," she chirped, smiling brightly at him. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah, the old hag is happy you're carrying my demon spawn."

Ochako laughed, "Yeah?"

He hummed with a little nod.

"You're going to have to stop calling her that."

"For what?"

"We don't want our child calling one of his or her grandparents 'old hag'."

Katsuki shrugged, "Well she is."

"No," she gently slapped his chest. "Your mother's a lovely woman."

"Yeah, okay." He was going to let that go for now. "My old man's excited too, so we didn't even need those mugs."

"What did Best Jeanist say?" She untangled herself from his hold. Grabbing his hand, she led him out of their bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Said congratulations, offered me some time off," he told her. "I said I'll take him up on that when the brat comes, so I can stay home with you the first couple weeks."

"Aww," Ochako cooed, pressing a kiss to his face as she walked over to the fridge and took out a few things for dinner.

"I talked to him about picking up some more shifts."

"Oh?"

"We're going to look at houses."

"Looking doesn't mean you need to work extra," she told him, placing the salmon on a pan. Next, she picked a lemon and placed it on the cutting board.

"It would be nice if we could move before the brat is born," Katsuki said, watching her cook. "What are you making?"

Her nose wrinkled, "I felt guilty for eating my cravings muffin, so I'm making lemon baked salmon, some veggies, and I made a pot of quinoa."

"What?"

"Quinoa," she repeated, listing the lid off the pot on the stove.

Katsuki walked over to the pot, peering inside. "What the fuck is that shit?" his nose wrinkled at the smell as he eyed the grain with distaste.

"It's supposed to be good for the baby," she informed him, going back to her lemon. "It has folate, iron, zinc, all things that are good for the baby."

"It looks like mold."

Ochako laughed, setting the lemon slices on top of the fish before placing it in the oven, "It doesn't look that bad." She took a spoon full of quinoa and placed into her mouth. The corners of her lips dropped down as she slowly chewed the grain.

"Tastes like mold too, huh?" he smirked.

"That's awful," she groaned, offering him a spoonful.

"So you offer me a bite?!"

"It's for dinner, so you're gonna have to eat it eventually."

"Tch," Katsuki grunted, taking the bite. "Yeah, that tastes like crap."

"We can put some hot sauce on it," she told him, opening the fridge and setting out a few jars of sauce for them to choose from. "We should call my parents while the salmon's baking, huh?"

"Probably should."

Ochako let out a loud sigh, picking up her phone off the counter and dialing her parents. She placed the phone to her ear and looked up at Katsuki as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "Hey Ma!"

Katsuki raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is Pa there?" She paused.

He could hear her mother's muffled voice.

"No everything is fine, I just had something I wanted to tell you guys." She gave Katsuki a lopsided smile, tilting her head to the side. "Is Pa listening too?" Ochako waited for a moment, inhaling deeply. "I'm pregnant."

Katsuki smirked at the sound her parents' joyful cries.

"We were gonna tell you this Saturday, but some reporter found out…" She trailed off. "We just didn't want you to find out from the TV or something."

He placed a hand on her lower back.

"Yeah, we're really excited" she sniffled, feeling her eyes water for what seemed to be the millionth time today. "August."

"What?" Katsuki mouthed.

Ochako pulled the phone away from her mouth. "My mom is crying," she whispered, feeling herself starting to cry at the sound of her mother's tears.

"You dork," he murmured, wiping her face. "Stop crying."

"I can't, I'm really relieved," she told him. "No, Ma, Katsuki was wondering why I was crying. I've been crying on and off all day."

He placed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her against his chest.

"Yeah, poor Katsuki has had to deal with my crazy mood swings."

He chuckled, cupping the back of her head and scratching his fingers against her scalp as she finished her conversation.

"Okay, we'll see you guys on Saturday," Ochako spoke softly into the phone. "We love you too. Okay, bye."

"See," he told her, looking down. "Not so bad right."

"We still have to talk to our friends."

"Eijiro is has already offered to babysit for 'his niece or nephew'," he told her. "And every message I saw this morning from our idiot friends was nothing but supportive."

She wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly against his chest. "I know, but I don't know why I feel so stressed out." She was calmer in the gas-filled room.

She knew how to handle that situation. Ochako was used to being in disaster situations.

This was her first pregnancy.

"Hormones."

She smirked, wiping her face off against his shirt, "I'm sorry you have to put up with this."

"Stop apologizing." Katsuki leaned down pressing their foreheads together, circling his arms around her waist. "You're not alone in this."

She nodded.

"No matter how fucking crazy you drive me."

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My husband is the real MVP. He was beta-ing this late last night falling asleep as he worked on it so I could get a update in! He helped make this update possible ya'll!

Thank you guys for all the love! Let me know what ya think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

It was weird seeing them like this.

"You're overreacting."

Katsuki growled, adjusting the coat around her body, "I'm not fucking overreacting."

Shouto wasn't sure how he felt about watching one of his least favorite people dote on one of his closest friends.

"Little ears are listening," Ochako chirped, placing her hands on the sides of her stomach as she glared up at him.

"Eh," Katsuki grunted. His fingers adjusted her collar before moving to button her jacket. "Brat better get used to it."

"No, you better stop cursing."

"Tch."

"You don't want the baby's first word to be 'fuck' do you?" she questioned, looking up at him seriously.

Katsuki snorted as a throaty chuckle escaped him. "Well-"

"That's not funny," Ochako pouted, forcing her lips into a disapproving frown as she struggled not to laugh. "Our child's first word had better not be a curse word or I will kill you."

His head dropped as a smile split on his face.

"Bakugo," she warned as she swallowed a smile of her own, "Katsuki."

"I know." He placed a hand on top of her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Katsuki picked up the scarf resting on the counter, gently wrapping it around her neck.

She shook her head with a loud sigh, "I'm sure Shouto is tired of waiting for me to get my coat on."

"Tch," Katsuki's scoff had cut Shouto off before he had the chance to even formulate a response. "That assh-"

Ochako's eyebrows went up.

" _Jerk_ -"

Shouto leaned against the wall with a satisfied smirk as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't mind."

"I don't," Shouto shrugged, deciding to ignore the insult. "It's important you're properly dressed for the weather outside."

"What weather? There's no snow." Ochako looked over at Shouto, shooting him a cheeky smile. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"It's winter, and it's cold," Katsuki declared, slipping a hat on her head.

"You know, I do know how to put a coat on, right?" she grinned up at him. "I've gotten pretty good at it over the years. You should see me snap a button."

"I know, cheeks," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before turning to face Shouto. "Okay you fu-" Katsuki gritted his teeth, turning his head as he swallowed the choice word.

Ochako shook her head with an amused sigh, "It's really that hard for you not to curse?"

"Yeah, it actually is!" Katsuki stepped in front of Shouto, chest puffed out in a display of dominance. "Look, I don't like you. I can't _freaking_ stand you. If it were up to me, I'd make that damn nerd dump you and find someone less crappy to date because I've tried to get rid of him since we were in the da-" He snarled, shoving down the choice word. " _Darn_ sandbox and it hasn't worked yet so I guess I'm stuck with him. And it isn't up to me who he dates-"

This situation would be sweet if Katsuki didn't have the amazing ability to go from human or asshole in a split second. "How big of you to admit," Shouto said dryly looking at him dryly.

"But that-" He pivoted, pointing to Ochako. "That's _my_ wife and _my_ damn kid, so you watch them like your life depends on it. Because if she comes back with a hair out of place, I will make sure no one finds your body!"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing Katsuki's shoulder as she looked at Shouto apologetically, "I'm sorry about him. He's on this crazy overprotective streak because of the media wanting to interview us and-"

"Don't apologize for me!" Katsuki reminded her. "Some bastard-"

"Katsuki!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to call them, huh?"

Ochako sighed, placing her hands at the sides of her stomach trying to muffle her child's hearing. She stared at her husband sourly, waiting for him to finish his rant.

It had been a little over two weeks since she'd been approached by a reporter and that seemingly small event had triggered a domino effect.

Rumors on message boards and fan pages quickly spread until their agencies released a joint statement confirming the news and stating that they were married and expecting their first child. The message had been to the point, supportive, and declined further comment on the issue.

Everything the media hadn't wanted to hear.

Their curiosity started with emails and phone calls requesting a comment or interview. Ochako politely declined and referred them to the statement their agencies released. Katsuki would grunt out a brash no comment when they called his work number, and simply hang up the phone when a reporter managed to get ahold of his personal number. However, they both blocked any journalist that called their personal lines.

Journalists and reporters started waiting outside of her office building trying to confront Ochako. Only a few brave souls dared to approach Katsuki as he entered his office or exited a battlefield and quickly regretted it.

They weren't surprised. Dealing with the public was part of their careers. Their personal image played a role in their rising rank, however…

"That fucker followed you to your doctor's appointment!" Neither of them thought things would escalate to the point of someone following her around for the sake of getting a few details.

The journalist had snapped a photo of her waiting in the lobby of the doctor's office, cell phone against her ear as she talked with Katsuki on the phone. He'd been caught on the other side of town dealing with an arrest and wouldn't be able to make it to the appointment as planned.

She'd been disappointed, but she understood.

He wouldn't be missing much. There would be another ultrasound, but they weren't due to find out the baby's sex until the next visit. When she walked into the into the office alone, the journalist snapped a photo and decided to offer his own interpretation.

'Rising Rescue Hero Pregnant and Alone? Ground Zero a No Show!'

Needless to say, everyone seemed to have an opinion about the article.

"I really hate to agree with Bakugo," Shouto started ignoring the growl from Katsuki. "But, it's understandable he's a bit-" What was the best way to put it? "On edge."

Ochako sighed.

"They definitely crossed a line snapping photos of you at your doctor's office. I would be concerned too."

"Exactly," Katsuki nodded. "And it doesn't look like it's getting better."

Yet.

"Well maybe we should just give them an interview," Ochako suggested slowly as she shot a pointed glance to her husband.

"Tch. Fuck that."

"Dispel some of the rumors, give them an inch, and ask them to respect our privacy."

"Those fuckers should do that out of common fucking decency!"

She huffed, shaking her head as her eyes drifted closed tolerantly, "My child's first word is going to be fuck." Her hands gently cradled the sides of her stomach as her shoulders relaxed in defeat.

"Probably." Shouto couldn't even lie to her.

"Oi!" Katsuki shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Shouto. "I'm not done. I mean it, she comes back in one piece, no tears, not stressed, peachy fucking keen."

Ochako stepped between them, gently pushing Katsuki back. "He's given this speech to everyone who has come for babysitting duty. Even though I don't need to be escorted everywhere."

"Again, I hate saying it, but," Shouto started, looking at Katsuki tolerantly. "He's right."

"Fuck you!"

Shouto wasn't going to take the bait, he kept his attention on Ochako, "Besides you and I haven't hung out in a while, so it will be nice to talk to you without your feral dog at your hip."

"Fuck you twice!"

"Okay that's enough children," she shook her head, patting Katsuki's chest sweetly. "Have a good day at work and play nice with the other kids, yeah?" Ochako said teasingly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Whatever," he murmured, kissing her lips and kissing her forehead. He placed his hand on top of her growing belly, stroking it affectionately. "You two are the ones that need to behave."

"We will."

"Get something with vegetables in it!"

"We love you, we know, and we shall," she nodded, walking toward the door. Her eyebrows raised happily as she walked by Shouto. "We are starving."

Shouto chuckled, turning to follow her.

"Oi."

He froze. Shouto slowly turned to face fiery red eyes.

"I mean it, Todoroki," Katsuki's voice dropped to a low warning. "Fucking watch her."

His eyes narrowed. "You really think I'd let something happen to Ochako and her unborn child because of some silly vendetta against you?"

Katsuki's stare didn't waiver.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," Shouto's lips tightened and he gave a firm nod. "Asshole."

"Oi-"

There was a small part of Shouto that couldn't help but be impressed with Katsuki's level of responsibility. Watching him care for his wife and unborn child almost made him forget why they didn't get along.

"Fucking watch your language around my kid!"

Now he remembered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't wait to remind you about this the next time you complain about us going out for soba."

"Mmmm," she hummed happily, slurping her second bowl of noodles. Her eyes were closed blissfully as she savored the mouthful, cheeks full as she chewed. "You have a while before you can get on my case about it." Ochako wrapped another mouthful of noodles between her chopsticks, eying her food happily. "Next time we all get together, it's Tenya's turn to pick where we go, and he always picks the place with the beef kabobs."

"Trust me," Shouto assured, setting his bowl down to the table as he watched Ochako with an amused smirk. "I'll remember."

"Hey!" Her eyes slid up to look at him with playful seriousness. "I am finally free from the chains of morning sickness, and I've been craving soba noodles for the last two days." She took another happy slurp, melting into her chair a bit.

"Why didn't you get them sooner?"

She shrugged, looking down at her stomach for a moment, "I'm trying not to be a slave to my cravings, because if it were up to this little munchkin I'd be eating nothing but pastries and hot sauce."

Chopsticks slowly lowering from his mouth, he frowned, "Pastries and hot sauce? Interesting combination..."

"Not together!" Well, the thought of putting a few drops of hot sauce on that mango cake didn't sound too terrible. "But I can't walk by a bakery without my mouth watering."

"You were like that at U.A.," he snorted good-naturedly.

"Katsuki said the same thing." Ochako stuck her tongue out at him, eating a piece of broccoli from the small bowl next to her. "It's different. It's like-" She paused, shaking her head as she struggled to find the words. "It's like my body _needs_ it. I cried over a muffin at work a couple weeks ago."

What? "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I cried the other day when Katsuki ate the last bag of wasabi chips in the apartment."

"You don't even like those." Katsuki had been the only person in their class who liked that particular flavor of chips. Several people had learned the hard way not to raid his shelf in the communal kitchen for snacks.

"The baby does," she shrugged with a small smile.

Somehow he shouldn't be surprised by that. "You guys think the baby's going to have an explosion quirk too?"

"I have no idea. The quirk doctor said that he wouldn't be surprised if the baby did, but it's possible they won't if you look at my weird family history of quirks." Her maternal grandfather had been the one who had a gravity quirk similar to her own. Ochako's parents' quirks had nothing to do with gravity. "But he said, statistically speaking, if this kid didn't get an explosion quirk then one of our next probably would."

"So you guys are gonna have more?" he questioned curiously.

"We haven't finished with this one yet. I was just telling you what the doctor told us."

"I'm just saying," Shouto started with a teasing smile. "One Bakugo Katsuki is a lot for the world to handle don't give us three more."

A hand flew to her mouth to smother her loud squeal of laughter. "You know," she started. "The blonde hair, red eye, and hot temper gene is strong in that family, so we might have a mini Katsuki on our hands."

Katsuki was the absolute spitting image of his mother and of his grandfather from what she'd been told.

"I have to say, I really wouldn't mind if the baby took after him."

Shouto shook his head, "No."

"Oh come on," she pouted, trying to keep her smile from showing. "You're telling me that the idea of having a little mini Izuku doesn't warm your heart?"

"There's a big difference between Izuku and Bakugo-"

"You do realize that I am also Bakugo now, right?"

"Traitor."

"Awwww, no…" she giggled, reaching across the table to slap his forearm. "Seriously, you don't want a mini green haired little freckle cinnamon roll baby running around in an All Might onesie?"

"You," Shouto started carefully, trying to ignore how cute her suggestion was. "You've really thought about this?"

"Yes I have."

"Why am I not surprised… "

"Hey! Don't avoid the question," she hissed chuckling. "My child needs cousins!"

"You know that Izuku and I lack one of the necessary parts for providing your child with cousins, right?" he questioned. "Not that we haven't tried."

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes, taking a gulp of water. "There's more than one way to make a family."

True.

"You guys could adopt, use an egg donor and a surrogate..."

"We know nothing about children."

"Neither do Katsuki and I. That obviously hasn't stopped us," she snorted, dropping her eyes to her stomach. "Besides you have siblings, so-"

"I'm the youngest-"

"Oh." That explained it. "Why didn't I remember that?"

"Also, I don't think you'd call my childhood typical."

While he hadn't said much, Ochako knew enough to know that Shouto carried plenty of scars from his youth. "Do you think your childhood would have been better if your father wasn't a hero?"

"No."

"Really?" she frowned.

"My father wasn't, well still isn't-" His father wasn't as bad as he was, but still... "-a good person," Shouto told her casually. It was a truth he'd accepted a long time ago and seemed to hurt less the more he said it out loud. "His profession didn't make him an asshole. He was an asshole before he started out."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm kinda worried about how both me and Katsuki being heroes is going to affect this kid. I mean, we aren't even popular and look at the media circus the pregnancy is called."

He frowned, "You and Katsuki are popular."

"We're not as popular as you and Izuku."

"We apologize for usurping the title of power couple. You guys are free to take it if you'd like," he chuckled.

"No," she laughed lightly. Settling back into her chair, Ochako sighed softly, lips curving into a frown. "I just- I just remember always imagining and wishing that my parents were some rich famous heroes, and now-"

"Trust me. That grass isn't as a green as you think it would be."

"I'm seeing that."

"What in particular?"

"How are we supposed to raise a baby when we both work sixty hours a week?" In the back of her head and long before her pregnancy, there was a part of Ochako's brain that acknowledged the craziness of their schedules. "I mean, right now Katsuki has this crazy idea that we need a house so it's working that plus pulling twenty hours of overtime a week."

"Sounds about right," he nodded. "I can't think of the last time Izuku and I shared a day off."

"Yeah but" she paused. "How is that going to work when the baby is actually born?"

"Well, you can't go back to a full schedule right away."

"After that?"

Shouto's brow wrinkled.

"We both can't work fifty, sixty, seventy hours a week and still be parents."

"My father did and somehow he still found time to alienate me from my siblings, train me into the ground, and keep my mother tucked away in a mental hospital," Shouto told her casually, picking up his tea mug.

Ochako blinked, a shocked hand pressed against her stomach.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "What I'm trying to say is it's possible for you both to have fulfilling careers as heroes and be great parents at the same time."

"That's an interesting way to say it," her eyes were wide as she ate another mouthful.

"I'm saying you make it work," he corrected with a nod. "You guys are going to make it work."

She hoped so.

"Bakugo is a jerk, but he is going to be a great father."

"Aww," Ochako cooed, leaning forward a bit. "Did you just compliment my husband?'

Shit. "No."

"You did."

"Didn't. I was stating a simple fact." He set his chopsticks down, setting out money for their food. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing slowly. "Don't think I'm going to drop this." Ochako quickly pulled on her winter gear.

He chuckled, holding an arm out for her, "You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Don't distract me," she giggled, leaning a friendly head on his arm. "Dirty trick trying to distract a pregnant woman with sweets."

"It worked when you weren't pregnant."

True. "Yeah, but it's just dirty warfare, sir."

"Okay, Ochako." He led her out of the restaurant.

"We still have much to discuss," she nodded firmly. "Not only did you give Katsuki a compliment-"

"Compliment is a strong word-" Why did the idea of complimenting Katsuki hurt him so much?

"We still have to discuss the matter of little Izuku's and Shouto's."

Shouto sighed loudly, trying to pretend to be annoyed with her.

"Pick one." She turned her head toward him, smiling proudly as they continued down the street toward the ice cream shop.

"Well," he started, forcing his eyes down the street as the corners of his lips twitched. "I wouldn't be opposed to having tiny Izukus running around-"

"Yes!" she squealed, squeezing his arm as she laughed merrily. "I support this decision!"

"Of course you do."

"So," Ochako beamed as they approached the ice cream shop. "When?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

His eyes narrowed as he opened the door to the ice cream shop for her.

"I meant what I said Sho," she shrugged innocently as she stepped inside. "My child needs cousins."

"Tell Kirishima and Ashido that."

Looking over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at him, "I already did."

Shouto shook his head, letting his eyes drift to the menu board.

"Seriously," Ochako's voice lowered as she stepped next to him and nudged his arm. "If and when you guys decide to give this little one a cousin and make us Auntie Ocha and Uncle Katsuki-"

He still wasn't used to the idea of Katsuki being family.

"We will wait patiently," she assured him. "Until then you guys can be Uncle Sho and Uncle Izu."

"Of course," he agreed.

She gave him a satisfied nod, pulling her wallet from her bag, "You know what you want?"

"I'm just going to get a hot chocolate," he told her. "It's too cold for ice cream."

"First of all, it's never too cold for ice cream," Ochako laughed, stepping up to the register. She turned to face the cashier. "Can I please get a hot chocolate and two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cup with strawberries please?"

"For a moment I thought you'd get the chili hot chocolate."

Her nose wrinkled as she pulled out her wallet. "No."

"Hey-"

"You paid for lunch, I'm paying for the treats," she told him firmly.

Shouto quickly stepped in front of her and paid for their snacks, "You said I get to be Uncle Sho, so I am starting now. My niece or nephew has demanded ice cream so-"

"Actually, I think the ice cream is me," her eyes narrowed as she placed a thoughtful hand on her stomach. "Yeah, the ice cream is me talking alright. The soba was baby."

"Well," he tucked his wallet back into his pocket. "I am treating my best friend, who is the mother of my niece or nephew, to ice cream."

"Next time I'm paying."

"We will see."

She chuckled. "I am."

"It's the least I could do since you won us all that money."

She really couldn't believe them.

"Excuse me-"

They both turned behind them at the new voice positioned closely behind them.

A young man in a trenchcoat and thick glasses stood with a friendly smile and tape recorder in hand. "Good afternoon, I'm Kanai Yoshi with the hero blog _Cape_ -"

Shouto's eyes narrowed at him.

"And I was wondering if I could get a statement about your marriage to Ground Zero-"

"I'm not married, nor am I in a relationship with Ground Zero-san," Shouto answered quickly, taking a step closer.

Ochako snorted, dropping her head to hide her laughter as she bit down her bottom lip.

"Um," Kanai started, clearing his throat and tilting his head and stepping to face Ochako. "I was speaking to Uravity-san. I was hoping you'd give our readers some information."

"My agency along with Ground Zero's agency released a statement for you to refer to," she told him quickly and smiling politely. She couldn't count how many times she'd repeated this mantra.

"People are wondering how far along are you?"

"Please refer to the statement," she repeated turning back to wait for their treats.

Kanai reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back toward him and away from the counter, "If you could just answer some questions."

Her eyes dropped to his firm grasp on her arm as she resisted the urge to hit him. Balling her hand into a fist, she stiffened her arm, "Let go of-"

"She said to refer to the statement." Shouto's left hand went to the man's shoulder allowing a small puff of smoke to escape. Nothing that would hurt or leave evidence of the threat, but enough to signal he meant business.

"Alright," Kanai slowly released his grasp on her arm, eyes wide. "I apologize." He bowed, quickly stepping away from them and exiting the shop.

Ochako exhaled, spine uncurling as she slouched.

"You alright?" Shouto questioned, placing a hand to her back.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me just-" She shook her head. "I'm not used to not being able to react." Her head dipped back, body tingling as she felt her adrenaline peak.

"You should sit down."

Her stomach fluttered. "I'm fine." She placed her hand at the side of her stomach as she gasped at a sudden feeling stirring in her stomach.

"Oh shit," he muttered, placing his hands on her shoulders as he guided her to a chair. "You're not going into labor are you?"

" _What?!_ " She looked up at him, flinching at the sudden feeling inside her. "Why would you think I'm going into labor?"

He shrugged, awkwardly taking their treats from the server who approached them, "Can we please get a glass of ice water too?"

"You think I'm going into labor and your solution is to get me a glass of ice water?"

"So you-" He paled, freezing in front of her.

"No," she shook her head, adjusting herself in her seat awkwardly. "I think the baby is moving?"

He frowned, "You think?"

"Never been pregnant before and I haven't felt he or she move yet so…" she trailed off, nose wrinkling as she moved her palm around her stomach. "It feels like I have butterflies fluttering."

"That's nerves."

"No, it's lower, and sometimes food or adrenaline can give the baby that little boost to get them to move, so I think they're moving," she told him, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply.

"Okay," he was eying her carefully.

She chuckled, "I'm fine. Sit down and stop being overprotective like Katsuki."

"I had a legitimate reason to worry." So did Katsuki, but he wasn't in the mood to give his actions validity. Shouto had already paid Katsuki a compliment.

"Sure," she smirked, opening her eyes. "I'm fine. It surprised me. Even though the doctor warned me about it at my last appointment, it's still weird." She gingerly patted around her stomach. "Wanna feel?"

"Um-" The question had surprised him.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to feel anything yet. It's possible, but the doctor said it might take a while for anyone else to feel the baby kick on the outside," she explained, removing her hands from her stomach. "Or maybe I should let Katsuki try first. It might piss him off to know you were the first to feel-"

"I wouldn't mind seeing if I could feel something." Making Katsuki mad was a bonus. "After all, I'm going to be this kid's favorite uncle, right?" he smirked, scooting his chair closer to her.

"I don't know." Ochako picked up her ice cream, laughing lightly. "I think Eijiro might try to fight you for that position."

 _To be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This isn't as long as I imagined, but it's lots of fluff before we get back to the prebaby life and figuring things out because I wanted cutsy fluff... It's a fluffy interlude/'mini' chapter'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"He's late."

Ochako smirked, tracing the pad of one of her fingers around the rim of her tea mug, "He's not late." Brown eyes drifted to the clock above the cash register across from them before settling back to the man sitting next to her.

"If he's on my time-"

"We said one o'clock."

She laughed, "It's twelve forty-five."

"Tch," Katsuki scoffed, squeezing her thigh before placing his hand on the top of her stomach. "You have a doctor's appointment at three thirty-"

"They already know they have until two forty-five, at the latest, to speak to us." She patted the hand he'd placed on her stomach before taking a drink of her tea. "They're not late."

His scowl deepened as he slouched down in his chair like a toddler waiting in time out, "Remind we why we're doing this again?"

When she'd returned home with Shouto from lunch a couple weeks ago, he'd been enraged when he found out a journalist had grabbed her arm. The only thing that had managed to pull him from his anger was the knowledge that Ochako had felt their child stirring for the first time. He'd spent most of the night trying to feel the movement with no luck, murder plans forgotten for the moment.

"We're doing this because ignoring the attention has only made it worse," she reminded him. No one had been as bold to grab her again, but the calls, messages, and requests for comments continued to flood them. "Neither of us wants this to escalate, so we're going to give them an inch and-"

"I should give those motherfu-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, almost daring him to finish that sentence.

" _Crumb sniffers-"_

If anything, Ochako had to give him credit for originality. Her cracking down on his cursing certainly didn't stifle his ability to express himself.

"A stiff kick to the throat," he muttered angrily.

"I agree." She wished she could have personally taught that young journalist a lesson in keeping his hands to himself. "But, it's better to give them something while the details are still kinda vague on our end, so we don't have to lie."

"I'm not worried about being honest with those nosey idiots."

"It's not good for either of our careers if we lie."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me, Katsuki."

He smirked, resting an elbow to the table as he locked eyes with her, "Tch."

"Even your agency thinks this will be a great opportunity for people to see a different side of you."

"They're only interested in money."

"Well-" He wasn't wrong. While an important part of being a hero was protecting others and upholding justice, it was a business.

Heroes were considered civil servants and didn't make much more than police officers or firefighters when starting out. Pay raises came with experience and good evaluations, but those were minimal compared to the money they earned from being popular.

Popularity meant opportunities for endorsement deals, action figures, apparel, lunch boxes, backpacks, books, and anything else they could market.

Interviews were just a step on the stairway to number one.

"We benefit from this too. This could help with your rank and an endorsement deal would go a long way to us getting that house we looked at yesterday."

"We can afford that house without it."

"We'd have to take a big chunk out of our savings." The down payment alone would almost drain that account, and they were going to need things for the baby. "We're gonna need things for the baby-"

"All of which we have money for," he assured, stroking her stomach with a sigh. Katsuki glanced at the clock again. "Look, I get that you don't wanna take money out of our savings, but we need-"

"We don't need a house." It would be nice but- "And we really don't need a house with three bedrooms."

"Where are your parents going to sleep when they come to visit?"

Good point.

"And what if we decided to have another brat?"

Ochako flinched, shocked at the question. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"We're really discussing this in a coffee shop minutes before we're about to be interviewed?"

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "My points fu-friggin' are valid. This house is in a pretty decent neighborhood, closer to your agency-"

"Yeah, but you have a longer commute now."

"I'm not worried about an extra ten or fifteen minutes."

"We both know in rush hour it's not an extra ten or fifteen minutes," she sighed. "I think we should keep looking. This is the only house we've seen. We still have plenty of time to find a house if we decide to move." Though not as much as either of them would like.

"I really want to move before the brat gets here," he sighed, looking at her with a crooked smile. His hand splayed over her stomach as he rubbed in slow circles.

"This is a big investment."

"I know, so I am trying to think about as many variables as possible before we make this decision."

"Including more kids?"

"I mean," he nodded, giving his shoulders a little shrug. "Do you want another brat?"

Ochako laughed, "We haven't even had this one yet!"

"Yeah, but-"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?" he questioned chuckling.

"You're saying you don't have a preference?"

"I'm saying it's a brat," Katsuki told her casually. "But most importantly, it's _our_ brat."

"That-" She laughed, lacing their fingers together. "That was really sweet."

"Don't get soft on me," he teased with a good-natured sneer.

"Can't help it. I am a giant tangled ball of hormones." Resting her head against his shoulder, Ochako flashed him a blinding wide smile. "And you're saying such sweet things to us."

"It's the truth."

"Well, I think it's a boy," she started, closing her hands for a moment and feeling little whirls of movement. "Feels like a boy."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I can't explain it." It was definitely weird. "We did a bunch of old wives tales tests at work yesterday cause I told them we were finding out today and even those tests agreed with me."

"Not scientific, angel face," he reminded her, amused.

"Welp, I'm carrying low, I have dry skin, my hair is thick, baking soda made my pee fizzle-"

"What the hell?"

"Katsuki!"

"No, I get to say that. In fact," he laughed, shaking his head. "I should have been allowed to drop the f-bomb for that one."

"It was fun!" The tests had been unexpected, but welcome fun for Ochako. Things had been slow in the office so Ryukyu suggested they try to predict the baby's sex. "You know I heard some people do parties to announce it."

"We are not having a party."

"Why?"

"What do we need a party for?" he frowned.

"They looked really cute. Like you get your family and friends all together, they play games, we try out the old wives' tales to see what the baby's sex-"

"We're going to see that on the screen in like two hours."

"Anyway," she nudged him. "Then we reveal the baby's sex by cutting into a cake and showing either pink or blue-"

"So this is about cake, huh?"

"You know, one of the old wives' tales said if I was craving sweet things more than salty it's a girl, but I always am craving sweets so I think that doesn't count, but," Ochako continued. "The point is I think it would be fun to have a party."

Katsuki looked down at her, cocking a knowing brow in her direction, "You just want cake."

"We could do pink or blue capes for the reveal. We don't have "

"Neither of us wears a cape." He glanced up at the clock.

Five minutes till one.

"And why do we have to do pink and blue?"

"We don't have to do pink and blue, just something to represent that it's a girl or it's a boy. It could be orange for your costume and pink for mine," she explained. "It could floaty or 'splody."

"What the f-" His lips clenched stopping the word from spilling off his tongue. "What does that even mean?"

"Floaty for girl, 'splody for boy."

"Our daughter could have an explosion quirk, just as easily as our son could have the zero gravity." There was also the possibility of their child getting a blend of their quirks as he had from his parents.

"Then you think of something!" she giggled, bringing her tea mug to her lips.

"Tch, we need to worry about what we're going to actually call the brat." Katsuki turned to the large side window, glowering at the sight of the journalist appearing headed toward the door. "And not choking this idiot."

A gentle hand patted his thigh as she waved over to him, "It won't be so bad." Ochako stood up, looking at Katsuki to do the same.

"Nosey biscuit licker," Katsuki grumbled, shuffling to his feet and taking a little step in front of her.

She snorted, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Biscuit licker?"

"You said no cursing!" he hissed between his teeth. "I'm already annoyed we have to talk to that jerk."

"This is going to be a cake walk."

Red eyes narrowed at the man waving at them.

"We're not on the clock," she stated, taking his arm. "We are conducting this interview on neutral territory on our day off out of the goodness of our hearts, so if he even thinks to overstep by a hair-"

"You sneaky little minx," he grinned impishly, looking at her out the corner of his eye. "You planned this." Katsuki tugged next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I mean," she shrugged with faux innocence as a smile of her own crept to her face. "We don't know much, so I am not sure how interesting this interview is going to be."

She planned this.

"I mean, it's too soon to know the baby's sex. We can talk about our wedding, but-" There really wasn't much to say. They had a photo they planned on sharing with the journalist, but there really wasn't too much to say about that. "Everyone isn't too pressed for details."

"You are so fucking hot when you're devious," he growled, lowering his lips near her ear.

"Katsuki," she groaned, chuckling with a soft blush as she nudged his arm. "Language."

"You started this," he murmured as the journalist approached them.

"I know," she whispered. Forcing a friendly smile on her face, Ochako bowed politely. "Kanai Yoshi, nice to see you again." She had to stop herself from grinning at the cold flush of fear in the young man's eyes as Katsuki's stare sliced through him. "Katsuki, this was the journalist I ran into when Shouto and I were at that sweets shop a few weeks ago."

Yoshi swallowed hard, bowing deeply in front of Katsuki, "Ground Zero-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The silent 'please don't roast me on a spit after grabbing your wife' was received loud and clear.

This was going to be a fun interview.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate to admit how satisfying that was."

Ochako laughed from her position against the exam table. "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki huffed, smirking from his seat next to her. "You were right."

"What?" Her head shot up from the pillow as she pushed her back off the table, palms resting behind her. "I think I'm going to need you to repeat that."

His eyes rolled to the ceiling, smirk still on his face. "You heard me, angel face."

"I don't think I did," she shook her head, placing one of her hands on her stomach and looking down. "Did you?"

To be fair, he should have known it was going to be two against one from now on.

"Nope," she chirped happily looking over at her husband with a wide satisfied smile. "We did not hear you."

"How do you know if the brat heard me or not?"

"Really?"

"Hel- _Heck_ yeah!"

"The baby moves sometimes when they hear your voice, so," she closed her eyes, focusing on feeling movement form her midsection. The baby's kicks were still rather light at this point. "And right now they're pretty still."

"Tch." Katsuki placed a hand to her stomach, leaning over her. "Kick harder brat."

"Be nice!" she giggled, moving her hand to the back of his head.

"I am!"

"You know you're going to have to stop calling them brat, right?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I've already stopped cursing." Stopped was open to interpretation. He made it a point to use every single curse word in his arsenal while he was at work and wasn't in range of Ochako. "I'm not giving up calling the brat 'brat'."

She sighed loudly.

"I still call you round face."

"No you don't! You call me 'cheeks'." She wasn't sure that was any better.

"Eh," he chuckled. "Well, I guess I need to get back to the classic, huh?"

"You're terrible."

"Do you hear how your mama talks to me?"

The corners of her eyes crinkled as a grin overtook her face, "What did you call me?"

"What?"

"What did you just now call me?"

Katsuki sat up, cocking his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"You called me 'mama'," she gushed, sniffling a little.

He frowned, "So you're gonna cry about it?!"

"It made my heart happy!"

"So you cry!?" he questioned, handing her tissue from the nearby box.

"I'm pregnant! We've been through this today!" And about several times a day over the last month.

"Dork." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "No excuse."

Ochako laughed, "You should have done that in the interview."

"Yeah, no." It was bad enough he'd been forced to answer a list of annoying cliche questions about their personal life, he wasn't going to but on a spectacle for the reporter.

The interview hadn't been too bad though, it had been surprisingly simple and short.

There weren't that many details from their wedding to share considering it had technically been an elopement. The picture offered more interesting details than the two of them could. The biggest questions were about their decision to quietly elope.

Neither of them were comfortable sharing her due date or exactly how far along she was, and, smartly, Kanai had been too afraid to ask.

They didn't know the sex and hadn't discussed names yet.

Katsuki enjoyed watching the journalist scramble for questions to nervously ask them. He was forced to swallow a grin every time Kanai's face paled at their genuine answers of 'I don't know' to a lot of his questions.

"Aww," she cooed, wiping her face and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Next time."

"No."

"Yes, papa."

Katsuki wrinkled his nose, "That's so weird."

"Would you rather me call you daddy?" She regretted it the second she finished the question, watching her husband's eyes light up in a mixture of amusement and deviance.

"Well-"

"Don't."

"You started it."

"We have little ears listening!"

He scoffed, "How do you think the kid got here in the first place?"

"Not like that." She paused, looking up at him curiously as she sniffled once more. "Not with me screaming that."

"Next time."

"No."

Katsuki chuckled wickedly as the doctor stepped into the room.

Chiba looked from Katsuki to Ochako, brows raising slowly as she closed the door behind her. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Ochako assured, shaking her head nudging Katsuki.

"Okay," Chiba spoke slowly, placing her clipboard on the table and taking a seat by the exam table. "So, are we still looking to see if it's a boy or girl?"

Katsuki glanced down at Ochako, eyes widening a bit as he gave a little shrug, "It's up to you."

"You have a say," Ochako told him, holding his hand.

"Hell yeah I wanna know!"

"Okay," Ochako inhaled, nodding toward the doctor. "Let's do this."

 _To be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ... I totally forgot I also have this on FFNET too. I am so sorry! I am currently at Chapter 15 so over the next week there will be frequent updates to get caught up. I blame my old age...

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia this is work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

* * *

"What the _heck_ am I even supposed to do with these?" Katsuki's eyes drifted up toward the black balloons he held, narrowing his eyes at them skeptically. "And tell me again why the doctor couldn't just tell us what the brat is?"

"Because," Ochako placed her laptop on the coffee table, slowly lowering herself to sit. Her stomach wasn't large yet, but it was enough to sometimes throw off her balance when she least expected it. "We didn't have a wedding party-"

He frowned at her words.

"Not that I regret our elopement, but I am sad we didn't include our friends and extended family-"

Katsuki couldn't think of the last time he spoke to anyone in his family past his mother and father. There had been a small reunion over the holidays he'd taken Ochako to after they graduated but after that…

"But I wanted to include our friends and family in finding out what the baby is," she grinned, looking at the balloons in his hand.

"With balloons?"

She nodded, smile widening, "With balloons!"

"And you couldn't just let the doctor just tell us?" The baby had been in the perfect position for Chiba to see if they were going to be welcoming a son or daughter. Chiba had asked if they wanted the results inside of an envelope for a reveal party.

Before Chiba could finish her question, Ochako had already formulated a plan. "Nope. I want us to be surprised too." She had requested the results to be placed inside of an envelope so they couldn't see, much to Katsuki's disappointment.

"I would have been surprised at the doctor's office." They'd taken the results to a store requesting that they fill the black balloons with blue confetti if the paper inside said 'son' or pink confetti if it said 'daughter'. Logistically, there was no way of satisfying everyone with a party on such short notice. On the way home, Ochako and Katsuki sent out text messages and emails to friends and family saying they were going to reveal the baby's sex this evening on Ochako's personal social media account.

"Well, now you're gonna be surprised when we pop the balloon on video in a couple of minutes," she told him, patting the space on the couch next to him.

Katsuki huffed, shuffling his way over to her and plopping down next to her on the couch. "I still don't see why we had to wait."

"Cause it's more fun that way."

"Tch."

"We could just wait until the baby is born."

"No way." It was bad enough that he didn't get the results in the office. "I'm not waiting another four months."

"It wouldn't be that bad."

"We need to know, so we can figure out a name, get clothes, and shi-stuff," he listed, stopping himself from getting lost in the growing list of things that needed to take care of before the baby came.

"The baby is just gonna be in onesies and t-shirts for the first couple months, so I figured we'd just get a variety of colors," she shrugged. "And we can't name the baby until we see them or until we get to know them better."

"So, we're supposed to wait until they're a year old before we give them a name!?"

"No, you goof!" she chuckled swatting his arm playfully.

He sighed, putting a hand on top of her stomach, "Well how are we supposed to get to know the brat then?"

"Pay attention to how they act now since I'm starting to feel the baby move. Do they kick a lot? Are they calm? Do they respond to music?"

What? "That makes no sense, angel face."

"Like, my parents' named me Ochako because my ma drank gallons of tea while she was pregnant with me."

"Your mom drinks gallons of tea now."

"Apparently, it was worse when she was pregnant," she laughed. "My pa said one day he came home to my ma chewing on tea leaves-"

"Don't do that." Thankfully, Ochako's cravings had been pretty unextraordinary for the most part. Besides her magnified sweet tooth and her new found love of hot sauce on everything she could manage.

"You're missing the point. Why'd your parents name you Katsuki?"

"No idea," he frowned. "They had to call me something."

"No, there's a reason they named you that," she told him. "Part of your name means 'victory' so they wanted you to do great things. Also, you got a symbol from each of your parents which is kinda cool since your quirk is a perfect combination of the of theirs."

How the hell did she know so much about his name? It was hard to figure out, but… "I would still be where I am without them naming me Katsuki. My name is a coincidence, angel face."

"Who knows for sure? My point," Ochako started with a grin. "Is that our baby's name is important. We need to think about what we want from this child."

Katsuki repositioned his hand, "I just want the brat to kick harder."

She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on top of his.

"Is the brat moving right now?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered slowly, taking a deep breath and tangling their fingers together. "I think baby is asleep. Hey," she chuckled. "In a couple minutes, we're going to be able to say he or she. You ready?"

Keeping their hands together, Katsuki pulled the balloons closer to them. "Yeah," he murmured, placing a soft kiss to her lips and giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Okay, and we are," she grinned, leaning forward toward her laptop. "Live."

Katsuki looked at the webcam in distaste, eyes moving toward their video image playing at the center of the screen. "So we gonna pop these things or what?"

Ochako leaned her head on his shoulder, laughing lightly, "We have three more minutes. I told everyone six o'clock." She looked at the screen, smiling brightly with a little wave.

"What are you doing?"

"People are saying hi." She pointed to the scrolls of text appearing to the side of their video.

 _Ashido Mina: OCHAKO! OMG! Look how cute and round you are! I can't wait to see you when I get back! 3 3 3_

 _Sero Hanta: I don't think that's the best compliment…_

"So, say something to them." His eyes glanced over the messages with a slow nod as more people started watching their video and commenting.

 _Ashido Mina: I said she was cute, lol!_

 _Kaminari Denki: #BakuGirl! I'm calling it now!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: #BakuBoy! You are wrong my friend! As the favorite Uncle of this child, I would know…_

 _Kaminari Denki: I figured Izuku got that title…? Ya know, Ochako's best friend…_

"I turned off the microphone because I don't know where people are watching this." It was likely that a lot of their friends were watching while at work. "And we don't have to watch what we're saying in case we want to post this to our hero pages."

Katsuki shook his head, biting back a chuckle at their friends' bickering, "We don't need to post it there."

 _Kirishima Eijirou: I'm Katsuki's best friend!_

 _Kaminari Denki: There can only be one favorite Uncle, dude… I don't make the rules._

"I think we should. It might piss off that reporter," Ochako grinned.

Katsuki chuckled, "Devious."

 _Midoriya Izuku: I think it's up to the kid who their favorite will be. And if we're picking sides #BakuBoy!_

 _Kaminari Denki: Not fair! You and Ei had inside information that cost me a small fortune on the marriage bet!_

 _Jiro Kyoka: No one told you to bet that much money! And... I hate to side with Denki, but #BakuGirl !_

"These morons…" Katsuki huffed, rolling his eyes.

Ochako laughed, leaning over to type, "Ya know, I'm upset we didn't think of it before. It's pretty clever."

"No, it's not. Those idiots are gonna call the brat that until we give the kid a name…"

 _Uraraka Ochako: No one has 'inside information', lol! We don't even know what the baby is, but we will in one minute! :D_

"I need to change my name on here," Ochako hummed thoughtfully.

 _Ashido Mina: Here we go! Team #BakuGirl !_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo: Agreed! I'm saying it's a girl!_

 _Asui Tsuyu: #BakuGirl !_

 _Hanta Sero: I'm going #BakuBoy !_

 _Iida Tenya: I think both options would be wonderful…_

 _Kaminari Denki: Iida you're brilliant! I'm saying both! It's twins, you guys! PLOT TWIST!_

"Oh god, Denki," Ochako groaned, chuckling. "I hope he didn't give our parents' a heart attack."

 _Uraraka Ochako: It's not twins! There is only ONE BABY! We have several ultrasound pictures to prove it! Lol_

 _Kaminari Denki: Damn it._

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Next time dudes! :D_

"Alright, let's do this," Katsuki muttered, growing impatient as he grabbed the balloons, holding them in front. "You gonna pop these things or what?"

Ochako nodded.

 _Uraraka Ochako: Alright! Here we go!_

She picked up the pin sitting next to the laptop, inhaling as a grin grew on her face. Her head tilted to the side, looking at her husband. With one last glance at the camera, Ochako squeezed one of her eyes shut as her tongue crept to the corner of her mouth. The pin collided into the balloons with a sharp pop, causing her eyes to squeeze shut in surprise. Her eyes slowly opened as the sound of messages rapidly filling the screen. Blue confetti floated around them as Katsuki's soft smile came into focus.

"We're having a boy," she whispered. Astounded she leaned close to him, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "BakuBoy!" Ochako squealed quickly looking up at him happily.

Katsuki returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss to her forehead, "We are." His eyes staring at the mess of confetti around them mind moving to fast for him to process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi."

Ochako slowly lowered the book in her hands, setting her eyes on her husband standing in the doorway of there bedroom. "What's up?" she questioned. Planting a hand on her stomach, she adjusted the pillow nestled between her legs.

"I have something for you." Katsuki rested his head against the doorframe. He'd just finished putting away leftovers from dinner.

"When were you able to get me something?"

"Today," Katsuki answered, shooting her a mischievous smirk.

"How?"

They'd be been together all day.

Both of them had taken off for her doctor's appointment today. They'd gone from the coffee shop to her doctor's appointment to the store to get the balloons and back to their apartment.

The only time he'd been out of her sight long enough to get her something has been after they'd gotten off the computer. After their public reveal of the baby's sex, Ochako called their parents while Katsuki worked on dinner and had gone to take a shower.

She still would have known if he left the apartment.

"Wasn't hard." His smirk grew. "You were with me."

Brown eyes settled to the hands placed behind his back.

Katsuki gave a nod. He slowly walked into the room, making sure to keep whatever he had behind his back hidden. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I'm surprised you didn't notice." He stopped in front of her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ochako looked at him, brows high and curious. Her head tilted, trying to catch a glimpse of what he could be hiding from her.

"Here." He presented a chocolate cupcake decorated with a generous dollop of bright blue icing.

"A cupcake!?" she squealed, carefully taking the treat from him.

"You were talking about having cake when we revealed what the brat is, so..." he trailed off with a shrug. "Here's you cake."

"Aww," Ochako cooed, dipping her finger into the icing and sucking it happily from her finger. "When did you get these?!"

"While you were waiting for the guy to fill up the balloons, and I went to get some groceries. I got some cake mix and icing, nothing fancy. Baked them while you were in the shower."

"Still really sweet of you," she whispered, taking another lick of the icing. "And what would you have done if it were a girl?" She presented an icing covered finger to him.

Katsuki snorted, quickly licking the icing off, "I got blue and pink food coloring for the vanilla icing, cause I had no idea what the brat was."

"Told you it was a boy."

"It was a fifty-fifty guess."

She shook her head, carefully peeling the wrapper off the small treat, "I know what I know." Ochako took a little bite of the cupcake, icing smearing her face. "Mmmm."

"You're a mess," Katsuki shook his head, leaning over to wipe her face with his fingers.

"I don't care," she hummed happily at the taste of sugar, licking her lips. "You eat some too." She moved the cupcake in front of his face, dabbing a bit of the icing against his nose.

"Really Ochako?" He narrowed his eyes in mock anger before leaning back. "And it's your cupcake. We've got more in the kitchen anyway."

She took another bite, giving him a knowing glance, "You ate one already?"

"I had to taste one!"

Sure he did. "Thank you," Ochako chuckled, puckering her lips for a kiss.

"Dork," he murmured, leaning in.

"Wait-"

What.

"You have icing on your face."

"Really? Whose fault is that?!"

She licked his nose, cleaning the icing off. "No idea."

Katsuki snorted, placing a hand on her stomach, "Your mama is lucky she's cute."

Ochako was sure that, eventually, she'd get used to hearing Katsuki refer to her as a 'mama', but for now it warmed her chest, "Are you happy it's a boy?"

"What I said before-" He carefully crawled over her legs and moved behind her. Katsuki lay on his side resting his back against her chest as he cradled her stomach in his hand. "Still stands true now. It didn't matter before, and it still doesn't matter what the brat is because it's our brat."

"Stop calling him that."

"I still think we need to start thinking about names."

"Mmmhmm." Finishing the cupcake, she crumpled the wrapper and set it on the nightstand. "I was thinking about that. I forgot to mention that the girls gave me this baby name book when we were trying all those old wives tales for predicting the sex, which we were right by the way."

"Coincidence," he grumbled.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should try out a couple names now."

"Try out names?"

"Yeah. Like when we talk to him now use the name." Ochako picked up the book, thumbing through the pages. "The book suggested doing things like writing down the name, testing when we're giving instructions, seeing how it fits with our names…"

"Makes sense." His chin came to her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"I was thinking we should pick something where you could pass down the symbol you and your dad share?" she explained flipping through the book. "I like Syouki, or we could do something close to your name like Katsu or-"

"No."

Ochako looked at him.

"I don't want that for him."

Frowning, she rolled over and faced her husband, "You don't want what?"

"Nothing."

"Katsuki…"

"It's fuck- It's just dumb."

Ochako's frown deepened as she stared at him intently.

"All that shi-stuff earlier about names," he shrugged, sighing loudly. "I don't want him to think winning is the only thing that matters. I want him to be better than me."

"You're a wonderful person-"

"I was a little shit." He patted her stomach. "Sorry. I know, no cursing, but…" There was no other way he could describe the person he was when he was younger.

"Keyword there is 'was'. You grew up, you changed, you tried harder."

"It doesn't change how much of a jerk I was, and I don't want our brat to be the same way," Katsuki admitted quietly. "Hel-Heck yeah, I want him to be the best at everything he does, but I don't want him to do what I did. He has to be better than me."

Ochako cupped the side of his face, "Giving him a piece of your name won't do that."

"I-" There were so many feelings jumbled in his mind creating a tightening in his chest. This feeling hurt and tied his tongue. "I don't want him to have the weight of my name." It was the only way he could explain it.

"You are wonderful," she repeated, bringing them nose to nose. Her eyes stared into his as fierce and determined as she'd been during their Sports Festival match their first year. "You're not-"

"Don't sugarcoat the crap I've done."

"I'm not, but I would not have married you or started a family with you if I thought you weren't going to be a good father to our children." The things Izuku had told her about that Katsuki had said in middle school had shocked her. "The fact that you don't want our son to do what you did lets me know that you're going to do everything you can to make sure he's a good person."

It didn't feel like enough.

"Izuku forgives you-"

"He fuc-shouldn't." Katsuki had given up on trying to figure out how Izuku had managed to genuinely forgive him years ago and had taken the weird friendship in stride. The memories of his actions still stuck with him though.

"Well, he does, so forgive yourself." She kissed his lips softly. "Hey, we have a couple months before we have to pick out his name, so keep an open mind, huh?"

Katsuki sighed, kissing her once more, "Fine."

 _To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This fic has been done awhile on AO3, so updating it here. There is also a sequel in progress. For faster updates, I suggest checking it out on AO3

* * *

"We can't afford this."

"You don't even know how much this place costs."

Ochako rested her hands on the small kitchen island, eyes wide in disbelief, "I don't need to know the price to know it is completely out of our budget." She shook her head, placing a hand to the top of her stomach and giving it a rub. "As they always say, if you have to ask then you can't afford it."

"No one says that," Katsuki snorted, moving toward the dining room area and looking out into the open living room.

"Plenty of people do."

"I don't."

She sighed, shoulders dropping as she looked around the kitchen, "Well, you grew up rich."

"My parents aren't rich."

She glared at him before deciding to swallow the comment bubbling at the tip of her tongue. "You grew up in a mansion."

He frowned, "It's not a mansion."

"When you compare it to the one bed, one bathroom I grew up in-" Granted her parents' house was surrounded by acres of fields and woods, the house was a tiny speck on the property. "It's a mansion."

Her in-laws' house had more rooms than Ochako could ever envision having in a home.

At her parents' house, the dining room table was where she studied and doubled as an office for her father. Her father would make business calls and update records while she did her homework. They didn't have a study, formal living room, family room, or laundry room.

"Don't worry about my parents' house." Katsuki chuckled, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What do you think of _this_ house?"

"Doesn't matter what I think." Ochako had never imagined having so many of those things in her own house. "We can't affo-"

"Let's pretend we can, for argument's sake."

"Okay, for argument's sake," she huffed loudly, looking around the living room and wiggling in his hold. "The house has a lot of potential. I mean, we'd have to work on it a bit-"

It wasn't a newer house. It had at least another twenty years structurally, but the interior needed work. The walls were dull, the hardwood floors were new but the carpeting upstairs was flat and dingy. The kitchen cabinets were worn and well used, but the appliances were fresh and untouched. They could probably get away with not finishing the basement, but they had a long list of other things that were more important.

"And the location is perfect-"

It was tucked in a little suburban nook of the city Ochako hadn't noticed until she'd mapped out the address. She knew there was a park on this part of town, but she didn't realize there was a small development of houses. It was a short walk away from the metro station, grocery store, and a shorter commute to both of their agencies.

"I mean, it's a little big for the three of us-"

"It's something we can grow into," Katsuki spoke gently, spinning her around to face him. "What are we going to if we have more kids?"

Ochako chuckled, "Syouki hasn't even been born yet, and we're discussing more children."

"I didn't know we settled on that name," he frowned. The idea of his son having a piece of his name still didn't sit right with him.

"Trying it out for a bit."

Right. "We already said that we might give him-"

"Syouki."

"The brat-" He wasn't sure how he felt the name himself. "-a little brother or sister, so I think we should think about space for more brats," Katsuki nodded. "Also, we need space for when your parents come to visit because I imagine they're gonna wanna come for more weekends once the brat is born."

That was a given. "Yeah, it's just-" Ochako huffed loudly. "Katsuki, I don't need to know the price to know this is out of our budget-"

"Yes, but-"

"Way out of our budget. Even if they didn't add the new flooring, we can't afford a four bedroom house right now." She imagined it would be quite a while before it was an option. "This house has to be what? Forty million yen at least?"

"That's not the point-"

"No, no, no. That is the point. Way out of our budget."

"What if it's not?"

She snorted, "How?" The down payment alone would wipe out their savings.

"Well, I talked to my parents-"

"We are not borrowing money from them."

"We're not," he assured. "But last time I talked to my old man, he mentioned something about setting up a college savings account for the brat-"

"Syouki."

"Because that's what my grandparents did for me, but I'm not using it. And I'm not going to fuc- use it. It's just sitting in the bank collecting interest, so I asked my parents about releasing the account to me now rather than waiting until they die-"

"Katsuki," she winced. "Really?"

"I mean," he shrugged unapologetically. "I didn't fuc- word it like that, but it doesn't make sense for that money to sit there when we need it."

"We don't _need_ it," she stressed. "We would like it."

"That money would be enough to pay for this house," Katsuki explained. "And-"

"Wait-" Ochako held her hands up in front of her stopping him. "How much money is there?"

"Somewhere around forty-five million yen-"

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, hand flying to her chest in surprise. "What the fuck?!"

A smug smirk crossed over Katsuki's lips as he laughed, "Don't curse in front of Syouki, dear."

"Fuck you," Ochako mouthed, trying not to return his grin as she placed her hands on the sides of her stomach.

He laughed, tossing his head back. "You're cute."

"You're not funny."

"But I'm not allowed to curse?"

"Every other word you say is a curse word. I had an actual reason!" She playfully smacked his chest. "Forty-five million yen," she repeated slowly trying to comprehend the number. A palm slapped against her forehead as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep. It's ours."

"Holy shi- crap!" Ochako gasped. "What kind of college were they expecting you to go to?"

"Eh, medical school or some shi- something. My dad's old man is a doctor, and my old man didn't go to medical school, so my dad's old man wanted me to follow in his footsteps, set up the account, but-" Katsuki chuckled, shrugging. "-Ya know, it didn't work out that way."

It did not. "You could have at least fed us before dropping this on me." She rubbed her palm against her stomach trying to keep the baby calm.

"Brat-"

"Syouki."

"Syouki-" He might as well start saying it. The name felt weird rolling off his lips as he tried to picture himself addressing the little boy. "-going crazy?" His hands moved to the top of her stomach.

"Yeah." Her hands grasped his wrists, positioning his palms to where the movement was fluttering. "He's kicking."

Katsuki held his breath, stilling, "I don't feel anything."

She pulled his hand up a little. "Wait. Just give it a second. He's definitely awake right now."

"Tch," he scoffed. "Brat is probably going to stop to spite me."

"Like father, like son, huh?"

"Oi, you calling me stub-" The little push against his hand stopped him before he could finish.

Ochako tilted her head, giving him a satisfied smile, "Told you he's moving."

"So he is." It was about time he'd felt it. The motion wasn't big, but the feeling of his son moving fluttered underneath his palm. "He's really in there." Ultrasound pictures and the progress of her swollen stomach couldn't compare to the tactile proof of his son's existence.

"No, I've gotten fat," she joked. "He's moving like crazy since you dropped the news of your inheritance."

"It's not a dam- inheritance," he corrected, keeping his hand in place as he continued to feel his son move. "That's something different."

"Yeah, you totally don't come from money."

"Everyone gets an inheritance."

"Sure." She was pretty sure she'd inherit bills, but… "Okay, are we really buying this house?"

"They're asking for forty million, I would like to see if we could do thirty-five considering the work we're going to have to put in."

Ochako looked around the room, sighing, "It's a lot to get done."

"It is."

"Are we gonna be able to before Syouki gets here?"

"I already talked to your old man. He said he can refer us to some contractors that aren't going to rip us off, and to call him if we wanted to knock down any walls."

Of course her father said that. "We are not knocking down any walls."

"I don't know," Katsuki chuckled. "I'm not attached to that wall separating the living room and dining room." His head tilted to the wall a few meters away from them.

"No," she shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the wall. "I think that's a load-bearing wall. We are definitely not knocking that down."

"You would know that," he snorted, patting where he could feel their son moving. "Well, we're going to have find some wall to knock down. Maybe combine two of the bedrooms to make a bigger one?"

"No" she murmured, shaking her head. "I can't believe we're doing this. We're really doing this?" Ochako looked at Katsuki as her heart thudded nervously.

"I don't see why not. Makes sense." Even though he didn't see it as their forever home, it would be perfect for them to grow in over the next few years. "Syouki says yes."

"Um, I speak on behalf of the baby," Ochako reminded him, placing her hands over his. "And the vagina. So that's three votes to your one."

"You can't have three votes."

"Um," she started, lips pulling into a brief frown. "I am lovingly growing our son, and it will be my responsibility birthing this child."

"You and a team of medical professionals playing catch."

"Point is I get two additional votes being that I speak on behalf of the baby and my lady bits or my stomach will be the vessel this child enters the world from..."

He couldn't argue with that. "You know I helped create this baby."

"We appreciate your hard work," Ochako patted the side of his face with a grin. "But, anyway, you're right. I think Syouki does like the house."

Katsuki sighed, smiling, "You could have just said that."

"No," she pressed a kiss against his lips. "No."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drop it."

"But-"

"Drop-"

Ochako rolled her eyes, "Katsuki-"

"-it." Red eyes narrowed dangerously at the mattress floating off of the moving van. He slowly dropped the nightstand, folding his arms across his chest. "What did the doctor say about using your quirk?"

"That I'm free to use it as much as I want as long I don't get light-headed or extremely nauseous," she recited keeping the mattress up. "You're acting like I haven't used my quirk since I've been pregnant."

"Fucking when?" He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her float something. Ochako didn't have much use for her quirk at home

"Language!"

"Will you put the da-" Katsuki snarled, gesturing toward the mattress. "Put it down!"

"You should make him use a swear jar," Mitsuki chuckled, approaching the two of them. "Hello dear." She wrapped her arms around Ochako before placing her hands on her stomach. "Oh my goodness, look at you-"

"Who the hel-"

Ochako cleared her throat.

" _Heck_ -"

"Just when I think there's nothing more you can do to confirm your place as my favorite child," Mitsuki sighed, embracing Ochako once more. "You rise."

"Oi! I am your only child!" Thank goodness.

"By law, this wonderful woman is my daughter," Mitsuki reminded him.

"And there's me!" Eijirou ran over, wrapping his arms around Mitsuki and Ochako to join the hug.

Katsuki's eyes closed, inhaling through his nose slowly before exhaling. "Why are you here?" he questioned slowly through clenched teeth.

"Dude, you totally invited me to help you move into the house!" Eijirou frowned, releasing his hold on the two women.

"Not you! The old hag!"

Ochako sighed, "You really need to stop calling your mother that."

"I won't do it in front of the brat!" Katsuki exclaimed. "Back to the friggin' point, what are you doing here?"

"My dear daughter-in-law invited me to come to see the beautiful house you all are moving into, you demon child." Mitsuki putting an arm around Ochako's shoulder. "Your father won't be by until later, and he said he'll bring food because I don't imagine either of you will feel much like cooking."

"No, not at all. I'm already doing everything I can not to dig into that box of doughnuts we got after moving stuff out of the apartment," Ochako hummed, thinking about the treats inside the kitchen.

"Well, take mom with you into the kitchen while me and Katsuki finish unloading the truck. Eat some doughnuts," Eijirou suggested smiling, moving to lean on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Or I could float everything off this truck in a fraction of the time it would take you two to finish."

"No," Katsuki shook his head. "The doctor said no strenuous lifting. Quirk included."

Ochako laughed, "That little bit of stuff isn't strenuous. Besides, I can't go months without using my quirk and then go back to work completely out of practice."

"She's got a point there," Eijirou nodded.

"No one fuc- asked you!" Katsuki barked.

"I'm just trying to be a part of the family discussion, dude."

"Eh," Katsuki scoffed. "We got it. I don't need you and the brat both feeling sick."

"It doesn't make him sick." Ochako stuck her tongue out her husband. "He just starts kicking me a bunch because it makes my stomach flutter."

"More reason to go sit the hell down and eat a damn doughnut," Katsuki muttered, making his way over to her. He placed a kiss to her forehead and patted her stomach. "Go. Take my mother with you."

She pressed a kiss to his lips, patting his chest, "You're being difficult. Syouki is fine. He might want to get used to the whole nausea thing now especially if he ends up with my quirk."

"You two already settled on a name?" asked with a curious little smile.

"No," she frowned. "We've been trying out a couple names. We tried Katsu out last week, and it didn't really work so we're back to our first choice Syouki until we figure something else out. If we figure something else out…"

Eijirou grinned, clearing his throat, "If I could suggest Eijirou-"

"Not a fucking-"

"Katsuki!" Ochako hissed.

"Nope, it's totally appropriate," Katsuki shook his head, knocking Eijirou with a closed fist. "Not a fucking chance, shitty hair. My son isn't going to be named after you or that damn nerd."

"Awww," Eijirou whined playfully. "Well, you don't have to commit to it now. You've got another what?"

"About two and a half months," Ochako nodded, looking toward the house. "We've got so much to do. I don't even know what we're gonna do for the nursery."

"You've got plenty of time," Mitsuki assured her, leading her toward the house. "Come on, let's go put your feet up and get some doughnuts."

Ochako looked at Katsuki, tilting her head and brows raised.

"You heard her," Katsuki shooed. "You guys can talk about decorating and sh-stuff. Go look at all those paint swatches and make a decision so we can start that crap too."

"Sexist!" Ochako shouted jokingly as she turned to walk toward the house.

"Whatever. It needs to be done, and you said you get three votes so pick some damn colors!"

Eijirou blinked, looking toward his friend, "Three votes?"

"Don't ask."

 _To be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

"What time is it?"

A woman dressed in dark blue leaned over him, placing a hand to the top of Katsuki's chest, "My name is Akutsu-sensei, you're at Tokyo General-"

"Not what the fuck I asked you," Katsuki snarled, head jerking away from the bright light shining in his eyes. Red eyes darted around the room as people shuffled around his cot. How the hell had he gotten here?

"Can you tell me your name?" she questioned, pulling the light away from his face and waiting intently.

"Ground Zero," he spat. "Oi! What the fuck?!" Katsuki shouted, jerking away from the nurse at the foot of the bed, cutting at his pants legs.

"Ground Zero-san," Akutsu started, patiently. "Do you know why you're here? Can you remember what happened"

Katsuki looked down at his body, trying to remember the incident. "I got stabbed?" he guessed, looking at the long scrape across his side.

He'd been on night shift patrol with Denki and Hanta, he remembered that much. They'd stopped a mugging, a car theft, and an act of vandalism. He remembered texting Ochako a picture of the 'art' the suspect had sprayed on a car, but…

Shit. "I'm supposed to be home right now."

"You were shot in the shoulder," Akutsu explained, looking pointedly at the thick wrapping of gauze stained bright red and dribbling down his arm and to the hospital sheets below him. "A bullet also grazed your side, but we aren't too worried about that for right now. Your arm-"

"Doesn't fucking hurt," he grumbled, slamming his head against the bed as his fist collided against the metal rail at his side.

"You probably can't feel it because of-"

"Adrenaline. I already know the damn speech," Katsuki clenched his jaw, trying to control his teeth chattering. "This isn't my first fucking rodeo." He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them back with a loud sigh.

Akutsu nodded, moving close to him once more to check his pupils, "Good. That means you understand that you might be severally injured and not feel it?"

"Just stitch me up and get me the fuck out of here."

"We have to make sure the bullet didn't hit or isn't lodged in the bone."

"It isn't," he growled.

"As much as I appreciate your medical opinion," Akutsu stated, making a note on a chart before peeking at the monitor he was connected to. "We're going to run some tests, get some scans, and take it from there."

Bitch. "Look, lady, my wife is going to worry when I don't come home-"

"So we'll call her. Let's start with your name." Akutsu nodded to the nurse by his feet.

"Ground Zero- oi!" Katsuki yelled, kicking his leg away. "I got shot in the fucking arm, not the leg."

"It's procedure-"

"It's my fucking pants!"

Akutsu sighed, "Alright, you've got two options here. One, you can cooperate with us. Tell us your name, let us do what we need to, and get you out of here as soon as possible, or we can sedate you and still get it done."

Katsuki huffed, narrowing his eyes as choppy breaths passed through his nose, "I need to fucking go."

"What's your name?"

"Fuck you."

"Right," Akutsu spoke calmly. "Now that you got that out of your system, let's call your wife and let her know you are alright-"

"No."

"Right, oka-"

"Oh shit," Denki murmured, stopping in front of his bed. "Yo, Hanta! Bakugo's over here!"

"I know my fucking rights," Bakugo looked at the doctor, using his good arm to point a threatening finger.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she shrugged, folding her arms over her chest as the two heroes approached the foot of the bed. "Tell your friend to call his wife before we take him to x-ray."

"Do not fucking call Ochako!" Katsuki shouted, looking murderously at the two men. "You tell her I got shot, I'll fucking kill you."

Denki froze, looking from Hanta to the doctor and then to Bakugo, "Dude, what?"

"I have no idea," Hanta shrugged, unsure of what to make the scene. "But, he's alive, so..."

"Of fucking course I'm alive!" Katsuki yelled.

"Well," Denki started, "you hit the ground like a sack of potatoes…"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, this has been fun and all, but, last time," Akutsu slammed her clipboard on the small tray. "We need your name so we can access your medical records, your emergency contacts, and alert your family that you are currently in our care."

Katsuki growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"It's almost two o'clock in the morning," she pushed. "What time were you supposed to be home?"

Fuck. "At one."

"Okay so your wife must be worried about you, so let us-"

"Oi, idiots, call Ochako and tell her I got caught up with something!" Katsuki ordered toward Denki and Hanta as he slammed his heel into the bed to get their attention.

"That you got caught up with a bullet? Cause you did, man!" Hanta pointed out, staring at his injured arm.

"Tell her I'm still doing paperwork, or I got another call."

"I'm not lying to your wife for you!"

"Ground Zero-san, more likely than not, you are going to be here for a couple of days at least. Depending on the damage and surgery, it might be more," Akutsu informed him.

"You assholes don't have someone with a healing quirk here or something?" The sound of the monitor beeped loudly in his ears as seconds ticked by. Either Ochako had fallen asleep unaware that he hadn't made it home yet, or she was blowing up his phone worried about where he was. There was also the small chance of her assuming that something had come up and he didn't have a chance to let her know that he would be running late.

"We do. That service is reserved for emergency patients," Akutsu explained, eyes looking him over. "You aren't an emergency."

"So you're saying this shit can wait?"

"Give us your name so we can call your wife."

"His name is Bakugo Katsuki," Denki blurted out, taking a step back from the bed. Gunshot wound to the arm or not, he wasn't going stay within striking range.

"I'm aware of that, but legally-"

"She can't do shit because of Hero Privacy laws," Katsuki finished.

"Your stubborn friend is right, because of the law, I cannot use that publicly available information for the purpose of this medical exam," Akutsu nodded agreeing. "I am not his primary care doctor nor am I able to access his file until he is critical or unable to make medical decisions for himself. So had Bakugo-san come to our hospital unconscious, I'd be able to act and call his wife, who I am assuming is his medical emergency contact."

Katsuki smirked, settling smugly against the bed. He jerked his leg away from the nurse, who was trying to cut his pants.

"However-"

However?"

"You two gentlemen were on patrol with him, and I'm assuming you all are friends?" Akutsu questioned.

"No," Katsuki scoffed.

"Either way, you are free to call his wife-"

"I will murder you fuckers, if you-"

"Well, you won't be right now because we need to get you to x-ray," Akutsu grinned, making a note on the chart. "Let's give Ground Zero-san three ativan, maybe he'll be more reasonable when he's calm, eh? And call for a neuro consult to make sure that aggression isn't the result of a head injury-"

"Don't waste your time," Hanta chuckled dryly. "It's just who he is!"

"No, fuck you!" Katsuki yelled, pulling his back off the cot. "Do not fucking call Ochako-"

"Unless it's to lie, right?" Denki clarified.

"I don't think my wife, who is seven months pregnant, needs to hear I have a gunshot wound at almost two o'clock in the fucking morning!" To be honest, he didn't think she ever needed to hear it. He'd nearly lost his mind at the sight of her building being filled with smoke and when she'd been injured during their time at U.A., so he couldn't imagine what this would do to her.

"Yes, because the stress of not knowing where you are is so much better than a call stating that you are alive and in the hospital?" Akutsu challenged with a curt nod. "Makes perfect sense. Look, I get that you wanna save your wife the anxiety and stress, especially since she's pregnant, but you're going to be here awhile."

"I'll call her after the fucking x-ray." It was the best he can do. "I'm not going to fucking worry her when we don't even know if I need surgery or not."

"You need surgery," Akutsu told him. "Take him to x-ray." She turned to Denki and Hanta. "Call his wife-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Katsuki shouted as they started to roll his bed down the hall.

Akutsu nodded, watching as they disappeared down the corridor. "Call his wife. Have me paged when she gets here," she offered the two men a smile as she walked down the hall.

"Not it," Denki held his hands up in surrender.

"Dude-"

"No, hell no. I already blurted out his name," Denki reminded him. "I'm probably gonna get it later for that."

"So, you don't think Uraraka-

"She's Bakugo now, technically." Denki was still paying for his loss.

"-Ochako should know, her husband, the father of her child has a gunshot wound to his arm?" Hanta questioned.

"I do, but I also enjoy being alive. I've fucked up enough lately-"

"You wouldn't want someone to tell Kyoka you were okay?"

Denki paused, "I'm pretty sure Kyoka would worry for like five minutes before calling me a dumbass."

"True." He couldn't disagree with that. "Though, I'm pretty sure Ochako will kill us for not telling her."

"So we die either way?"

"Eh," Hanta shrugged, pulling out his phone. "Honestly, I think I'm more afraid of Ochako-"

"What?"

"I mean, think about it, Katsuki has had enough opportunities to kill us," Hanta admitted. "And he hasn't."

"I'm not about to tempt fate…" Why couldn't Eijirou have been on patrol with them during this? The redhead was immune to Bakurage, but Denki still had fresh memories of his life flashing before his eyes during their time at U.A. Granted, most of those incidents had been his fault...

Like the time he'd walked in on Katsuki pinning Ochako against the wall of his dorm room, but Denki wasn't the one who left the door unlocked so that wasn't completely his fault.

Then the time he'd eaten Katsuki's pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. How was he supposed to know Katsuki would take it as a personal insult?

And most recently, outing his marriage and child on the way. That one hadn't caused an immediate death threat, and the shift in his Bakurage had been noticeable.

"I think my ears still ring sometimes from that beating Urar-Ochako gave me at our last Sports Festival, so-" Hanta pulled scrolled through his contacts. "I'll take a pissed off Katsuki over a pissed off pregnant Ochako."

"She can't beat us up while she's pregnant." He hoped.

"Yeah well," Hanta put the phone to his ear. "She can owe us an ass whooping later."

True.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuki wasn't sure what that doctor had given him, but whatever it was had left his mouth dry and made the veins behind his eyes throb. Squeezing his eyes tightly then popping them open, he flinched at the shock of bright white lights above him. He slowly turned his head to the side. "I'm going to kill those fuckers," he groaned.

"Good morning to you too," Ochako whispered with a tired smile. She was twisted uncomfortably in a chair pulled close against his bedside, half of her body leaning over on his bed as she petted his hair. "Actually, good afternoon," she commented, lifting her head for a moment and glaring at the clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven."

"Fuck."

"Language," she scolded softly, scratching his scalp as her fingernails. "Katsu is definitely awake." Her other hand went over her belly, giving it a little rub.

"Tch," he snorted, stretching his neck back a little. "I thought we didn't like that name?"

Her lips twitched into a quick smile, before dropping back down, "I'm glad you remember."

"Why the fuc- would I forget?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The doctors were worried because you came in agitated. They were concerned that it was a sign of head trauma."

He'd be offended about the medical staffs' assessment of his personality later. "I was agitated cause that doctor was annoying me," Katsuki told her with a low sigh. "I got shot in the arm, not in the head."

"I know," she whispered, covering her face with one of her hands. The hand in his hair stilled as soft squeaky sobs escaped her. "The doctor already talked to me…"

"Shit," Katsuki muttered, wincing as he sat up a little straighter. "Ochako…"

"I'm fine." Her shoulders trembled as she tried to muffle her cries in her hands.

"You're crying."

She sniffled, pulling the hand in his hair to her face as she rubbed her eyes, "No I'm not."

She was. "Yeah, you are." His hand went to the top her head. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched her.

"I can't believe you weren't going to call me," she whimpered, hands dropping from her face angrily. The skin around her bloodshot eyes was drawn tight as tears streamed down her cheeks. "What if you had died?"

"It's a stupid through and through gunshot wound, I didn't-" This was exactly what he'd been trying to prevent. "I didn't want you to fucking worry until after the doctor did the scans. I could have just needed stitches, and I would have been out by dawn."

"The doctor said you need surgery before the scans-"

"That wasn't for sure."

"She said she told you that it was," Ochako told him, voice cracking softly as she cried. "Why didn't you call me?"

Tucking his hand underneath her chin, his thumb wiped away a few tears drizzling down her face. "Because I didn't want you to freak out. It wasn't a big deal-"

"You were shot!" she shouted angrily. "Of course I'm going to freak out. I didn't know if you were okay-"

"What did those idiots tell you?" Katsuki grunted gently, moving his hand to the side of her face.

"They said," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "They said that you were shot while out on patrol, and…" Ochako shook her head, leaning her face into his hand. "I stopped listening after that. I freaked out. I didn't even put shoes on, and I locked myself out of the house." She was still dressed in her pajamas, an old tank top she stretched out over her round stomach, a pair of light blue kitten pants, with one of his hoodies she'd claimed as her own.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know, pregnancy brain and panic don't go well together, and I thought you were dying."

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her chin toward him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine."

"I know."

"Come here."

"Huh?"

Katsuki scooted over, jerking his head to signal her to join him, "Come here."

"I'm fine here."

"You look uncomfortable," he commented.

"Your son has been kicking at my kidney since about five in the morning." Her ankles were starting to swell.

"More reason for you to come snuggle me."

She smiled softly, "My hospital chair is comfy."

"Tch, they should have gotten you a bed or something." As much as he loved how round she'd become, he acknowledged how uncomfortable her pregnant stomach looked. "Snuggle. Now."

She would never get used to or stop loving the sound of that particular word on his tongue. "Fine." Ochako sighed, pulling herself into the bed next to him. She tucked her head underneath his chin, wrapping her legs around around one of his as she rested her head against his chest. "My stomach is in the way."

"It is not." He rubbed her stomach in slow circles.

"That," Her mouth stretched open in a loud yawn. "That is going to make me fall asleep."

"Have you slept since you got here?" he questioned, pulling her closer against him.

"I dozed off for a little bit." Her eyes had drifted shut for about thirty minutes while she was waiting for him to wake up.

"So, that's a no."

Ochako smiled, eyes closing for a few long seconds as the stress eased from her body, "Sora won't stop moving."

"We are not naming our son after a damn character in one of your video games," he snorted with a smirk.

"I don't see anything wrong with the name."

"You wouldn't."

A little chuckle vibrated at the back of her throat, "Katsuki?"

"Yeah?"

Ochako leaned away, looking up at him with sleepy brown eyes, "Please call me next time. Okay?"

His palm circled over stomach, pressing down a little as he tried to feel for his son moving. "I'll make you deal."

"Katsuki…" she warned.

"Just hear me out."

She sighed, bleary eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue.

"If I am going to be late coming home, I will call."

"We already have that rule," she reminded him, lips pressing tightly together as she tilted her head. "That goes for either of us."

True.

"Look I don't care if you were here for a paper cut and the baby is literally falling from between my legs-"

"Ochako-" There was so much for him to pick out in that hypothetical situation, Katsuki wasn't sure where to begin. "If you're in labor, I'm not about to complain to you about a dam- papercut!"

"You're missing the point!"

There was a point.

"I need you to tell me. Gunshot, papercut, stitches…" she listed, shaking her head. "I'm going to worry. Crazy pregnant lady hormones or not, I love you, and I worry."

"You don't need to worry," he told her quietly, kissing her softly. "I'm fine. I'll be back at work in a few days."

"No," she kissed his nose, lowering her head back to his chest. "Your arm has to heal first. They said they can't get you in to see someone with a healing quirk until next week."

"What?" Figures.

"I already talked to Hakamata-san, and he said-"

"Who the fuck is that?" They didn't know someone with that name.

"Your boss?"

"Best Jeanist?"

"That's his name."

"I don't fuc- call him that!"

"Well, I talked to him on the way here," Ochako informed him. "Well, he gave me a ride here. I need to send him a card or a gift basket or something."

"You called him?"

"No. I think Kaminari and Sero called him. He was on the way to the house when he saw me walking toward the train station in my socks in a panic," she chuckled sleepily.

"I'd like to point out, again, in my defense that I fully intended on telling you about my injury, but I wanted to wait so I could prevent you from walking out of the house without your freaking shoes! Why weren't you wearing shoes?" he asked her looking down at her in disbelief. "You could have stepped on something and needed a damn-"

"Katsuki!"

"A _damn_ tetanus shot," he finished.

"I told you, I locked myself out of the house. I was rushing out the house and as soon as the door shut, I realized I wasn't wearing shoes," Ochako explained, "or holding my keys. I don't even know where they are! I asked your mom to look for them while I'm here."

"You called my parents?!" His shock faded before he finished questioning that. "Who else did you call?"

"I wasn't supposed to? I sent out a mass text cause your injury went out on the scanner, so…" she shrugged a little. "I figured I'd let everyone know you were okay. Plus your mother is doing us a huge favor because the flooring people are supposed to come in about an hour to give us an estimate."

"Tch." He'd forgotten about that. "I'm gonna have to paint the brat's room this week."

"If the doctor says your arm is fine."

Katsuki shrugged, "I've got two arms ya know."

"And a hard head," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good," she grinned, closing her eyes as she got comfortable. "We wanted you to hear that."

"The brat is on my side." His hand moved around her stomach, searching for movement. "Hey brat, kick if you're on my side."

She placed his hand over top of his, lacing their fingers together, "You've seemed to have forgotten that I speak for Riku."

"You and these damn names-" He would never admit he kind of liked the name.

"Language," Ochako giggled sleepily. "We don't hear you coming up with anything."

That was fair.

 _To be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Oi! Who the fu-heck said you could be in here?"

"Um," Ochako started slowly, digging her knuckles into her lower back as she cast her husband a murderous look. "I also live in this house, my name is on the deed, so-" She looked around the room that would be their son's nursery. "Ya know, I figured I'd help get the room painted since we still have a crib to put together and a long list of other things to get done." They still had another month and a half before her due date, but she wanted these awful sour pea colored walls covered.

"We got this, so go sit down," he told her, gesturing to their friends taping the baseboards and the perimeter around the ceiling.

"I don't doubt that you all can't paint walls, but I figured I would also lend a hand. I can float myself to get-"

"No."

"Katsuki-"

"We talked about you using your quirk-"

"Which the doctor said was fine."

He shook his head, "No, the doctor said it could increase your nausea."

"Which hasn't been a problem since my second trimester," she huffed. "You have a gunshot wound to your arm and that isn't good for you to paint with."

"Healed." It was for the most part. "Heartburn?"

The heartburn was a completely different story. It felt like Katsuki igniting his quirk at the base of her stomach. Her own mother had joked it meant the baby was going to have a full head of hair when he was born, Katsuki's mother thought it was a sign of things to come quirk wise. "It's fine," Ochako shrugged, swallowing.

"Fine?"

"Our child has squished my internal organs!" And he was still growing. "Of course, I have heartburn. Look, the point is, the doctor said I could help as long as the room was well ventilated."

"Just because we open the windows doesn't mean the room is well ventilated."

"By definition, if we open the windows the room would be 'well ventilated' because of the air flow!"

"You guys realize this is what you have to look forward to if you have more than one precious child?" Eijirou smirked, popping open one of the paint cans. "The sibling rivalry."

"You argued with your sisters like this?" Ochako questioned with a smile.

"Heh, no," Eijirou started slowly. "Not all of my sisters are as, um-" How could ge word it delicately?

"He's trying to say that both of you are stubborn, so your children will also be horribly stubborn," Shouto explained casually stepping off the ladder.

Izuku looked down at the roll of tape in his hands trying not to laugh.

Eijirou smiled awkwardly unable to deny the facts in front of them.

"Okay, we aren't the only fuc-people in this room who are stubborn," Katsuki snarled, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," Eijirou agreed, "But you're the two stubborn people in this room who have decided to procreate, so it's a guarantee my nephew and his siblings are going to be stubborn."

"Siblings?" Ochako questioned, brows raised curiously. "I was not aware of this decision." She looked to Katsuki who shrugged.

Eijirou nodded with a wide smile, "I have expectations for a whole army of Bakugos."

"Dear god, please no," Shouto groaned, hanging his head before looking up to plead with the universe above him. "We've barely survived one."

"Oi! Screw you, half and half!" Bakugo shouted, pointing a finger in his direction.

"I am not having a bunch of children for ya'lls' amusement," Ochako snorted with a tired sigh. "I don't even know if Ichiro is going to have siblings."

"Oh, so you guys settled on a name?" Izuku questioned, joining the conversation as he stepped toward them.

"Nope," she chirped. "We have not."

"This is just what we're calling the brat this week," Katsuki shrugged. Dipping a brush into the dark blue paint, he turned looked toward Ochako. "What wall do you want to be dark blue?"

"I think the one by the window," Ochako answered, placing a hand on the wall to help her squat down for a brush. More often than not, she wasn't bothered by the shift in her center of gravity, but there were days the extra weight took her by surprise when she leaned down.

"Oi! Drop it!"

She rolled her eyes, slowly pulling herself back up, "Pregnant, not disabled."

"You do look tired," Shouto noticed.

"Thanks." Just what she wanted to hear. "I really appreciate that," she answered dryly.

"He means you look uncomfortable," Izuku offered sheepishly.

She was. "Seriously, so many compliments." Her back was out of sorts, her ankles were swollen, her heartburn was horrible, and it was at least ten degrees too hot in this room.

"Just go sit down," Katsuki insisted.

"Screw you," she stuck her tongue out at him as she walked over to the dark blue paint can. Uncomfortable or not, she was going to paint something.

"Well," Katsuki chuckled with a dangerous smirk. "That's how-"

"Don't," Ochako warned unable to hide an amused look. "Little ears." She looked down at her stomach.

"I also wouldn't like to hear about that either," Shouto called out.

She laughed before turning back to her husband, "I am perfectly capable of painting!"

"Or you can go wait for Tsu and Tenya while we do this?" Eijirou offered with a wide smile. "You gotta work on KJ's-"

"Who?"

"Katsuki Junior's-"

"That will never be a thing," Katsuki groaned.

"Thank god," Shouto murmured, ignoring the nudge from his boyfriend. "Whatever you were thinking the same thing."

" _Chibi Katsuki_ 's," Eijirou corrected ignoring the snorts of protest from the people around him, "-gift list, right?"

"Eh," Ochako shrugged with a small frown. "I was thinking of skipping the baby shower thing anyway. Everyone isn't going to be able to come-"

"But he needs presents," Eijirou told her seriously. "Mina has already brought him a pile of stuff, but this a chance to ask for whatever you guys want for him."

Ochako hummed, running through the short list of things they'd already done, "We don't really _need_ anything." Well, they needed to go through their growing to do list.

"Let me rephrase, what do you _want_ for Chibi Katsuki?"

"Right now?" Easy. "I want the walls painted and the crib assembled."

"Both of those things are getting done today," Izuku mentioned. "I think what he is talking about are those little extra things."

"I want constellations and stars painted on the dark blue wall?" Ochako suggested slowly pointing to the wall in question. "Maybe a dark blue ceiling with some stars too? That'd be nice…"

"He means stuffed animals, pacifiers, diapers, bibs, socks, baby monitor, blankets, outfits," Shouto clarified casually as his friends stared in awe. "What? I may have researched a few things-"

"Oh! Are we going to have a baby Izu soon?" Ochako cooed happily. "Or baby Sho, I will take either. Or both. Or one, I'm not greedy, but-"

"We're just researching," Izuku stopped her, frantically waving his arms. "Nothing official yet, just research. Lots of research. Some of that research was for gifts for you all."

Katsuki snorted, "You nerds would!"

"It beats being two centimeters away from fatherhood and unprepared," Shouto quipped back.

"Fuck you!"

She'd allow that one. "And for the record, we are actually zero centimeters toward parenthood," Ochako corrected, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Thank goodness."

"You're not due till August anyway right?" Eijirou asked.

She nodded, "Right. So no centimeters."

"I still say July 15th would be a wonderful birthday," Izuku grinned toward Ochako. "It's very close…"

"Absolutely fucking not!" Katsuki hissed, stressed at the thought.

"That's the week of the expo, you'll be out of town-"

"I will go nowhere!" Katsuki yelled, before turning to Ochako. "And you won't go into labor! If you do, you will cross your legs until another date!"

"It doesn't work that way," Ochako sighed, pressing her hand into her back with a tired sigh. It seemed like this kid never settled down. "Ichiro will come when he decides to come. Which, for the record," she shot a warning glare to everyone in the room, "Will be in August."

"You can't go into labor on August 8th though," Shouto told her seriously. "If you do, Bakugo is right." It pained him to admit that. "Cross your legs and wait until the 9th."

"Once more, crossing my legs will do nothing."

"Naw, Fat Gum's birthday is on the 8th so it's an okay date," Eijirou explained.

It's like they didn't even hear her.

"Nope, it's my father's birthday. It will have to be the 7th, the 9th, or any other day that isn't August 8th," Shouto insisted. "That would have to go for us too if we have one." He looked to Izuku.

"Works for me, but I'm still pulling for July 15th," Izuku shrugged. "I mean, I was a little early so maybe Ichiro will-"

"No!" Katsuki yelled. "I swear to god if this kid comes early I will kill you!"

"I think I was early," Eijirou mumbled thoughtfully.

"Case and fucking point!"

"Katsuki!" Ochako scolded, tapping him lightly.

"What?" Katsuki barked unapologetically. "If that's the result then the kid is staying in there until September!"

"We aren't baking a cake!"

"But they do call it a bun in the oven…" Eijirou added.

"I think you all really don't understand how this whole thing works." She shook her head at them in disbelief. "Also I was a couple weeks early, it's normal. The doctor even said it. Besides, the baby comes, when the baby comes."

They stared at her.

"Which, again, is August." They still needed so many things, and they hadn't even settled on a birth plan. Between buying the house, Katsuki's injury, and their day to day responsibilities, some of the preparations for the baby actually coming got away from them.

"Can the next one be born in October?" Eijirou asked her sweetly. "Doesn't have to be the 16th, but something in October would be very special for me."

Ochako sighed, dropping her brush to the floor, "I give up. I'm going to go put my feet up and sort baby clothes or unpack a box or something productive." Probably get a popsicle.

"Or you could relax," Katsuki offered.

"No," Ochako shook her head. "We have a lot of crap to get done. You heard all those things Shouto listed and the house isn't unpacked."

"Don't listen to that asshole-"

"Language!"

"Well, he is! We have plenty of time to get stuff done." The night they found out she was pregnant was still fresh in his head, and it was hard to believe sooner than later they'd have a son. "And didn't you and the hag get a bunch of stuff last week?"

"Yeah, but we mostly got newborn clothes and a few essentials." She figured they could always use more diapers and pacifiers.

"He's going to be a newborn."

"Newborn only means up to seven pounds and around 20 inches. There's a chance he could be bigger than that when he's born."

"What? So what the hel-heck are we supposed to do?"

"Get an assortment," Izuku answered.

Ochako nodded with a sigh as she rubbed her stomach, "Yep. I honestly think he's going to be bigger than seven pounds, but just in case he's not I don't want us to have to scramble to find clothes for him. And, he's going to grow really fast, so we should probably get a small stock outfits for him up to twelve months."

"He's not going to need that much stuff."

"Yeah, but he's going to grow."

"So what do we do if he's like ten pounds when he's born?"

"Um, no way," she insisted, tucking a hand underneath her belly. "But if we have some things he can't wear we can save them for Sho and Izu's little bundle." Ochako grinned wildly, leaning her head on Katsuki's shoulder as she looked at her friends.

Eijirou gave the thumbs up, grinning also.

"Research," Izuku repeated firmly. "There is no bundle. It's hypothetical."

For now.

"Or we can just return them," she told him, shrugging. "Okay, I'm going to go sit." She gave a little wave before exiting the room.

"You can go help her," Izuku offered, setting out the paint trays. "We can handle this if you want to put the crib together or-"

Shouto pointed to the boxes nestled against the wall in the hallway, "Or two of us can paint, and one of us can put the crib-"

"No," Katsuki shook his head. "I can take care of the crib." It was his son.

"Still, we can do the room," Eijirou insisted, gesturing to the walls. "Multitasking."

"Tch." His arms folded across his chest, trying to swallow his control issues.

"We won't mess up," Izuku smiled, carefully pouring paint and reading his mind. "Besides, painting can't be great on your shoulder."

"You sound like my wife." Dipping one of the brushes in gray paint, Katsuki marked three of the walls before marking one of the walls with the dark blue. "The ceiling is gonna be dark blue, too, but you assholes need to make sure you prime it cause it's supposed to be a night-"

"We know," Shouto stopped him, pointing to the can of primer.

Katsuki started toward the door, stopping suddenly, "And don't start drawing stars and shit immediately! The paint needs to dry first. I think Ochako wanted specific constellations before-"

"Dude," Eijirou placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "We're not stupid-"

That was a trap. He'd learned years ago to try not to insult people who were helping him, but they didn't have to make it easy for him.

"And we're definitely not going to mess up Chibi Katsuki's room."

"Please stop calling him that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shi…" Katsuki trailed off looking at the collection of things surrounding his wife. "Where did all this stuff come from?" he asked, carefully stepping between the piles of baby clothing.

"I went shopping with your mom, remember?" Ochako asked, holding up a little light blue onesie with rocket ships and clouds printed all over. "Isn't it adorable?"

He kissed her forehead, taking a seat next to her and picking up one of the little pairs of socks. "It's so little," Katsuki murmured, almost in awe at the size of the clothing.

"A lot of it is newborn stuff, but they had smaller stuff at the store too," she explained, running her fingers over the piece of clothing. "This one store had stuff for babies that were three pounds when they were born."

"How?"

"For premature babies," she explained softly. "It was almost like doll clothes."

"I bet," he placed a hand on her knee, stroking it softly. "We don't have to worry about that though."

"I know." She hoped. "Um," Ochako cleared her throat, trying not to think about those impossibly small baby clothes, the little babies they were for, and the parents sitting with them in the NICU. "You're not painting?"

"Eh, they said they could take care of it."

"And you let them?"

Katsuki shrugged, carefully picking up another onesie from the pile of clothes.

"Is your shoulder bothering you?"

"No," he smirked, sitting the clothing down. "I figured I would work on the crib-"

"Is that why you were cursing so much?" she chuckled, picking up another onesie.

"It's not my fault the damn directions are wrong." His way made sense. "And we might as well see how much we can knock out while we have some help."

"And while you're on leave."

"My dam- my shoulder is fine." After the healing session at the hospital, Katsuki wasn't sure why Best Jeanist had given him a few days off. "Should be at work."

"Well, you're not," she told him, "And we have a metric ton of crap to do. We need more baby clothes-"

Katsuki frowned, at the piles in front of him, "If you say so…"

"I need to find a breast pump, though I don't even know if I'm gonna breastfeed," she sighed as she finished bundling a few pairs of socks. "We need a carrier, more diapers, the house isn't even unpacked." Her head fell back against the couch as she frowned.

"We have time."

"Not a lot."

"It's not like the brat is gonna judge us for the house not being perfect." Katsuki scooted next to her, pulling her legs into his lap. "We don't need to worry about it cause the kid isn't going to be walking around for awhile."

"Oh, god, he doesn't even have a name yet," she groaned, digging her face into the side of his neck. "We still haven't figured out the birth plan."

"We have time," he repeated, more for himself at this point.

She barely scratched the surface on the long list of things they hadn't done to prepare for this baby.

"We'll talk to the doctor about that at your next appointment."

"We need to name him."

"That too." They definitely needed to do that. "So, let's pick one now."

"Seriously?"

Katsuki dug his phone from his pocket. "Yep." It was the least they could do right now.

"We cannot pick our son's name searching on your phone!"

"Why not?" he questioned, pulling up a list of names. Katsuki moved the phone between them. "We already looked in that book your coworkers gave us, so maybe we'll find one here that wasn't in the book."

True. "Okay," she sighed, looking at the names flooding the screen. "So, we're definitely not naming him Katsu-"

"No."

"Syouki-"

Katsuki shook his head, "The kid is already going to have enough pressure on him with two heroes as parents-" His past aggression wasn't a secret to the media. The image of him chained to the podium during their first year's Sports Festival was still floating around. "I don't want him to have a piece of my name and all the crap that comes with it."

"His name is already Bakugo."

"Not the point," he told her. "What will we do if we have to name another son?"

She hadn't thought that far. "That wouldn't be for a while."

"I don't like the idea of one son getting my name and the other not. I don't think its fair."

He was right. "We might not have another son."

"But we could, and I don't want there to be some bullsh-crap competition or fan theories that could follow them." He wouldn't put it past some people to assume they thought one son was worthy of his name and the other wasn't. A good chunk of the stories run about her pregnancy and his upcoming role as a father were less than flattering. "And that goes for our daughter as well."

"I think you're worrying too much about what the extras think about us," she teased softly, giving him a wobbly smile.

"Yeah, well, I would hate to have to incinerate someone for talking shit about my fucking kids or wife, but I fucking will," he promised, scrolling through another list as he reached his free hand toward her stomach. "And yeah, I know 'watch my language', but I meant it."

"We're going to pretend we didn't hear that," Ochako smirked, up at him. "Is it safe to assume Sora, Riku-"

"We are not naming our son after characters in your damn game."

"That aside," she started. "Pretend those aren't the names of video game characters. How do you feel about them?"

"Sora would make sense if he inherits your quirk-"

"Quirk aside. We don't know what he'll inherit."

"Fuc-" he sighed, dropping his head back for a moment. "I don't hate the name Sora, but I don't see us naming him that. Same thing with Riku."

"I kind of like the name Sora," she confessed, "But he doesn't feel like a Sora." Ochako placed her hand over his on her stomach. "That sounds really stupid, but-"

"No, it makes sense," he agreed. "We'll save that for the next brat."

"We'll have to make sure the next one has the same birthday as Eijirou, huh?" She tilted her head as she studied the screen.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to smile, "We'll keep that in mind."

"Okay," she nodded. "What about Ichiro?"

"That seems lazy."

She shrugged, "He is our first born son though."

"Yeah, but-" he frowned, shaking his head. "I can't see myself calling the brat that. Names like that mean we have to keep them going."

"No, but if we had another boy after this one he could Eiji because it means the second son," she reasoned. "Eijirou would love that."

"Yeah, absolutely not." He turned the phone toward her. "What about…?"

"Kin? That's a girl's name."

"No, it's unisex. Maybe?" Katsuki scoffed. "I like it though."

"He'd have to have your hair since it means golden," she pointed out.

"He probably won't."

"You are a carbon copy of your mother, her sisters, and your grandmother," Ochako chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I am just the incubator and this, or at least one of our children is going to be blonde and red eyes."

"Or red eyes and brown hair, or brown eyes and brown hair."

"Hmm, I guess," she chuckled. "Oh, go back, what about that name?"

He hummed with approval, "I like the meaning."

"Apricot?"

"No, dork," he chuckled, "The other one."

"Unite or cooperate," Ochako read. "That's unexpected."

"I want him to do better than me." It was a name that represented his weakness. "And the brat is gonna be a combination of me and you so, it works."

She looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What?

"Awww! Katsuki!" she cried, leaning against his shoulder. "That's so sweet!"

He rubbed her stomach. "Don't cry over it," he murmured sweetly.

"But it's so sweet," she sniffled softly. "It makes my heart really happy."

"Or it's just the brat kicking it," he teased.

"Kyo, not brat. We have to use it," she reminded him, swatting his arm as she smiled. "Bakugo Kyo." She paused for a moment. "I really like it."

"Me too."

To be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not going."

There were moments dealing him was like dealing with a small child. "Okay." Ochako couldn't help but wonder if their son would do the same thing in a few years.

They both knew he was going to that expo.

Ochako would have packed a bag for him already, but they still had a few days before he was supposed to fly out. "Let's see what the doctor says," she told him, reaching her toes toward the ground as she placed her hands at the top of her stomach. The paper gown crinkled as she kicked her legs in front of her.

"I'm an asshole-"

"Language!"

"But-" He wasn't going to deny that fact about himself. "I'm not the as- jerk who leaves his heavily pregnant wife to go to some expo that will be there next year."

"Kyo isn't due till August." She couldn't argue with the heavily pregnant fact. The other day she'd dropped a pen at her desk and had spent a solid few minutes debating the pros and cons of attempting to pick it up before someone passing by had gotten it for her. "It's July."

"Brat could come early."

"Yes," she acknowledged, "But-"

"No buts!" Katsuki told her, shaking his head.

"It is the middle of July not the end." She could understand if it was the end of the month.

"Close enough."

"Oh my gosh," she sighed, mentally counting the number of times the baby kicked against her ribs. "I'm not in labor."

"I'm not fucking-"

"Language."

"I'm not fucking risking the brat coming when I'm not there!" he barked, stressed out.

Ochako inhaled slowly, "You're only going to be gone for a week."

"Plenty of time for you to go into labor."

"I seriously cannot even talk to you right now," she mumbled, shaking her head as she exhaled loudly. "What are you going to do if I go into labor in the middle of one your shifts? Ya' gonna just leave midfight? Like," she started, gesturing frantically in front of her, "'Oh hey, can you stop your illicit activity for a sec, my wife is in labor?'"

He shrugged, tightening his arms, "Yeah."

"No!" Ochako shouted. "No! No, you won't! Because, one- you won't even be able to answer your phone, and two- are you kidding me?!"

"I'll start my leave when it's close to your due date."

"Kyo probably will come a little before the due date!" Or after. She was hoping he'd come before though.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to say!"

"No, you're trying to say he'll come the week you're gone to spite you!"

"He probably will!"

"Oh my gosh, you're going!"

"I'm not!"

"You are," she stated. "I already talked to Hakamata-san-"

"Why the hell do you call him that?" He was definitely going to need a swear jar or something to help monitor his language after the baby was born. "And how the hell did you talk to him?"

"Because that's his name! I, also, have his cell phone number in case you're being thick-headed, like right now!" she hissed. "And as I was saying, I already talked to him and made sure he didn't cancel your flight, hotel, and other arrangements-"

"You did what?!"

"This expo is important." Publicity was just as important as their effectiveness in the field. "And you're not going to be gone that long."

"You're right because I'm not going at all."

She was going to kill him. "I'm not talking to you right now."

"That's fine." It wouldn't last long. "You have plenty of time to talk to me over the next few days."

Ochako growled, narrowing her eyes at him. "You. Are. Going." If she had to drag him to the airport kicking and screaming herself, he was going on that trip

"Tch."

"Good morning," Chiba greeted, stepping into the room holding her chart. "Looks like we're getting to the home stretch now, huh?" The door closed behind her she took a seat next to the exam table.

"You hear that, angel face?" Katsuki started with a smug smirk as he locked eyes with his wife. "We're coming into the home stretch."

Chiba's brows rose as her eyes bounced back and forth between them.

"She means we are getting closer to my due date, which," Ochako countered, "is in August."

"But babies come early."

"You're not the doctor."

"So, maybe we should consult with the medical professional."

"Fine."

They both turned to face the doctor. "Okay," Chiba chuckled, pulling the ultrasound machine over to her. "It seems as though we have some concerns."

"He's worried about travel," Ochako explained, positioning her back against the table and opening the slit at the front of her gown to reveal her stomach.

"Well you're about thirty-four/five weeks now, and we typically discourage women from traveling at thirty-six weeks because of the risk of giving birth in the air."

"No no no, not me. Him!" Ochako pointed to Katsuki, who was giving his wife a hard glare. "He needs to go-"

"It is not a godda- necessity!" Though the expo would definitely give him more exposure and provide an opportunity for him to network with sponsors without sifting through obnoxious emails or dealing with people who shouted at him from the sidelines. "They have that expo every year! It will be there next year."

"But you were invited this year! It's a big deal for sidekicks to get an invitation!"

"It's a big deal that you're giving birth to our first brat!"

"I'm not giving birth until August!"

"There is a chance the brat could come a lot sooner!"

"Can you please tell him I'm not giving birth this week?" Ochako huffed, looking over at the doctor. "Or next week!"

"No, I can't," Chiba shook her head, setting down the ultrasound wand. "Ochako-san, while I completely agree that it is okay for Bakugo-san to go on his work trip, provided that this is something you'd like to do-" She turned to Katsuki for a moment. "I can't make definite statements like that. The baby comes when the baby comes."

"So, there isn't anything we can do to make sure the brat makes it to term?" Katsuki questioned.

"You're doing those things," Chiba assured. "You have been coming to appointments, Ochako-san has kept a good diet and has been staying active, her labs and tests have been fine. I mean, I would have liked you two to do prenatal classes, but-" She shrugged. "I understand not all parents have the luxury or time to do so."

"So, how can I leave knowing she might go into labor?" The logical part of his brain recognized that it was silly to dwell on the endless lists of what ifs plaguing him, but Katsuki was finding it hard to stay focused on the logical side when his panic was so loud.

"Tell you what," Chiba started, turning on the machine. "We'll run some tests and some cultures today, rule out as many things as we can that could lead to premature labor. If the ultrasound looks good, we can all come up with a plan for what happens if Ochako-san goes into labor while you're gone."

Katsuki growled, sinking further into his chair.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but," Chiba told him, "I'm not going to lie to you. As of right now, I have no reason to believe Ochako-san won't make to at least thirty-seven weeks which you'll be home for."

"Why only thirty-seven?!"

"Because women commonly go into labor between thirty-seven and forty weeks. In fact, a good portion of first-time mothers go into labor at forty-one weeks."

"See," Ochako spoke softly, reaching for one of his hands. "Plenty of time."

Katsuki laced their fingers together as he seethed. His eyes went to the monitor across from him as the image of his son appeared on the screen. "Let's see what the friggin' tests say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so sorry."

It felt weird apologizing to her in-laws for their son's behavior.

"Katsuki has absolutely lost his mind," Ochako sighed, inhaling deeply as she placed a palm against her forehead as she looked at Mitsuki and Masaru in disbelief. Her head slowly turned toward the staircase as she watched Katsuki quickly jog back up the steps for what had to be the fiftieth time that morning. "I'm going to kill him."

She decided to blame her bloodlust on hormones and horrible summer heat.

"I know," Mitsuki cooed with a gentle chuckle, wrapping an arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "You poor thing."

"Don't tell me Katsuki called you." She already knew Katsuki had called them.

"He's just a little worried," Masaru assured her gently. "He thought you could use some company while he's away."

"I don't need need to be babysat," she spat, then looked at her in-laws sheepishly. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you both, but-" Ochako genuinely loved her in-laws and she wasn't unhappy to see them but…

"Oh no, we understand," Mitsuki assured her. "I think the only thing that would make Katsuki feel better is if he were carrying the baby himself," Mitsuki snorted as Ochako laughed along with her.

Masaru shook his head, biting back a smile of his own.

Mitsuki wasn't wrong.

"It's understandable he's concerned," Masaru assured her gently trying not to chuckle.

Ochako shook her head, "He's overreacting. I could understand this paranoia if the doctor hadn't cleared me."

Katsuki came running by them toward the kitchen.

"I think that's a fair reaction," Masaru admitted. "I think I was more of a mess than Mitsuki in the delivery room."

"He was a mess from the moment he found out I was pregnant." Mitsuki nodded, laughing at the memory, "But I have to say my favorite moment had to be when Masaru fainted in the delivery room and then cried more than Katsuki did."

Ochako placed a hand in front of her mouth trying to hide her amusement.

"I did," Masaru confirmed chuckling himself. "It was definitely surreal when they handed me this screaming little baby and said I was a father now. I knew we were having a son, but it didn't click until I held him. He was real and not some fuzzy blob on the screen."

"I think it's different for fathers," Mitsuki explained. "Katsuki spent so much time kicking and punching my ribs and organs, how could I not know he was there?"

"Oh yeah," Ochako planted her palm at her lower back, exhaling loudly. "Kyo definitely thinks my bladder is a punching bag."

"Just like Katsuki. Heartburn?"

"Oh yeah, and it doesn't help that all I want is spicy food."

Mitsuki chuckled, gently placing her hands at the sides of her belly, "Just like Katsuki." Her grin widened at feeling her grandson moving. "You know Katsuki was over a week late."

"What?"

"Yeah," she recalled, removing her hands from Ochako. "My water broke when the nurse was preparing the medication to induce me."

Ochako stared at her in-laws in awe. "You're kidding."

"No. The nurse was literally standing at my bedside with the medication in hand and ready to administer it when my water broke." Mitsuki recalled fondly with a sigh, "Stubborn little shit refused to budge until he was good and fucking ready."

"Oi! Watch your damn mouth in front of my kid, hag," Katsuki spoke as he came down the stairs, suitcases in hand.

Ochako decided now wasn't the time to point out the hypocrisy of that statement, "Please stop calling your mother that."

"No," Katsuki told her pressing a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I gotta get ready to leave."

"Kay," she sighed leaning against his chest. Hugging had been awkward for months, but her stomach seemed to put more space between them each time she brought her arms around him. "Have a good trip."

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured, rubbing his hand over her stomach. Katsuki's hand stilled for a moment, feeling his son push against his hand. "You two behave yourselves."

Ochako pulled his face down, kissing his lips softly. "Yeah, yeah," she mocked, kissing him again.

"Hey-" Katsuki pulled away. "Remember what we agreed to-"

Of course, he hadn't agreed to take this trip without setting some ground rules.

"No work-"

It wasn't like she did much of anything at work these days. She mainly helped finish and file reports for the other heroes at the agency. Ryukyu had given her an understanding smirk when she'd requested the week off because of Katsuki's concerns, and she'd happily given it to her and told her to call if she needed anything.

Ochako had already decided to use the week to deep clean the house and tackle some other things people suggested she do before the baby was born.

"No exercise-"

She wasn't surprised Katsuki had taken the extreme position on that particular issue. The doctor had warned against strenuous exercise but hadn't said anything against her modified routine since she'd been pregnant.

"No lifting heavy things-"

That wasn't a problem since bending down to tie her shoes became an extreme sport some days.

"No lifting heavy things with your quirk-"

"Really?" They were back to that argument. Truthfully, Ochako couldn't think of anything heavy she really needed to lift. She could rearrange the nursery again, but she didn't qualify the furniture as heavy.

"The doctor said no heavy lifting!"

"Physically!"

"Yeah, well since we're not entirely sure that the heavy lifting with your quirk won't affect the brat, and we're not going to chance it," Katsuki murmured pulling away and moving both his palms to her stomach. "You need to move anything, ask one of the extras."

Whatever. "Fine." She certainly didn't have plans to lift a truck, but she was capable of moving a crib by herself. "You're going to be late for your plane."

"No, I'm not," he huffed, kissing her lips softly.

"Love you."

"Tch, I love you both more." He looked down at her stomach. "Don't pull any stunts. Your little ass better still be in there when I get back."

"Katsuki!" she laughed, swatting his chest. She loved when he talked to her stomach.

"Sorry," he smirked, clearing his throat. "Kyo-"

Ochako loved it even more when he used their son's name.

"Your little ass better still be in there when I get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going?"

Ochako huffed, planting a hand against the wall as she slowly turned to Tenya behind her. "For a walk." She should have known her sigh of relief at her in-laws exit had been too soon. She loved having Mitsuki and Masaru there for the first night after Katsuki had left.

Mitsuki had helped her with Kyo's room while Masaru had driven Katsuki to the airport. When he'd returned, he'd made dinner and they'd all relaxed in front of the tv until it was time for bed. In the morning, Mitsuki had made breakfast while Ochako talked to Katsuki on the phone. They'd left around midday telling Ochako to call if she needed anything.

She had just gotten comfortable on the couch when Tenya showed up at her door.

In hindsight, she should have known Katsuki would pretty much arrange for around the clock babysitting for her.

"Am I allowed to go for a walk?" Ochako questioned with a little more venom in her voice than she intended. It wasn't his fault that her husband was overprotective.

"Yes-"

But right now he was the face of the rules. "Good." She steadied her hand against the wall as she inhaled, readying herself to reach her flip flops. Kyo felt heavier than usual todayand her lower back muscles felt tight and achy. Ochako knew that Tenya would have gladly gotten her shoes if she asked, but she refused to ask him.

She wasn't going to do anything to validate Katsuki's reason to believe she needed assistance.

There were plenty of pregnant women who went through this without someone helping them. At the very least, she could get her shoes.

"But don't you think it's a bit hot outside for you to be walking for long?" Tenya questioned walking over to her.

"It's hot in here," Ochako retorted, standing back up. Maybe she could just walk in her slippers. "And I want some ice cream."

"You know, I can go get you some ice cream if you'd like to rest."

"Nope." Ochako kicked her flip flops off the shoe rack, clumsily sliding her feet into them as a triumphant smile crossed her face. "I've got my shoes on. I'm going for a walk."

"Well, I'll accompany you-"

"What did Katsuki tell you?" Ochako asked him, pushing her knuckles into her back and twisting into the ache. "I'm not close to my due date, my pregnancy isn't high risk, and right now there is no reason to believe I'm going into labor anytime soon."

Tenya nodded, "I understand-"

"Good!"

"But-"

She was going to kill her husband.

"I don't think it hurts to be cautious," Tenya told her seriously.

Ochako's face softened, his words reaching the rational side of her brain, "He's overreacting." She wasn't sure how many times she'd expressed this sentiment.

"He is."

Finally, someone who took her side in the matter.

"But, I think that's essentially what being a parent is."

"Probably." The more she thought of the conversation she'd had with the in-laws the other day, the more she realized how the full weight of motherhood hadn't hit her. There were moments she'd felt overwhelmed with the number of things they needed to do before Kyo was born, but she wasn't experiencing panic like Katsuki. "Fine. You can walk with me to get some ice cream."

"Excellent," Tenya nodded walking over to the shoe rack. "But you should probably put on some more supportive shoes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to murder you."

" _I miss you too. Everything okay?"_

Ochako was thankful Katsuki wasn't standing in front of her because she was pretty sure she wouldn't resist kicking him in the shins. "You sent Kaminari to babysit me!?"

" _He should still be there. That idiot is supposed to be with you until six!"_

"That _idiot_ can't boil water!" Any other time his uninhibited laughter warmed her heart, but now it made her temper rise.

" _Angel face, you know that's not fair-"_

The sound of him smiling made her see red.

" _We saw him boil water at the dorms when we were at U.A."_

"He called paramedics because I had a nose bleed!"

Silence.

"Katsuki!"

" _That dumbass called a fucking ambulance!?"_

"Yes!" He'd only been gone for three days. "And watch your language!"

" _Why the hell was your nose bleeding anyway?!"_

"It's a thousand degrees here, and the blood vessels in my nose are swollen because of pregnancy anyway. The heat doesn't help!"

" _Ew."_

"Really? That's the thing that grosses you out?"

" _How bad was this nosebleed?"_

"Are you really trying to defend Kaminari?"

" _Ochako. How bad was this nosebleed?"_

She wondered what he was going to do the first time Kyo had a nosebleed. "It stopped." One of her favorite shirts had been ruined. Even though she had plenty of experience removing blood stains, she didn't have the energy to try to save it. She could almost understand Denki's panic at the sight. "And it's normal. I'm surprised I haven't had one sooner."

" _Turn the air conditioner on!"_

"It is!"

" _What's it on?"_

"Like twenty-four degrees."

" _No wonder your nose is bleeding! Turn that down!"_

"Did you see our electric bill for last month?"

" _Do you want that idiot calling an ambulance again because your nose is bleeding?"_

Ochako inhaled deeply, releasing the breath slowly, "Who didn't you ask to babysit me this week?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't surprising.

"We can go find some place to sit if you'd like."

"Nope." Ochako ignored the throbbing in her legs and the tightness spreading from her back to her stomach. "I am comfortable right here," she nodded, looking at Eijirou with a fake smile on her face.

"You look miserable," Eijirou observed.

"It's hot, and this kid won't sit still," she gritted, taking a couple of little steps as she looked at around the airport.

"Ochako," Eijirou started with a worried smile. "It's freezing in here."

"Pregnant."

"So we can go sit down."

"No." Honestly, Ochako was more worried at having to get back up after she'd gotten comfortable. "I'm good."

He carefully looked her over, watching as she walked back and forth while pressing a hand against her lower back. "You're really good?"

"Yep." She'd answered that a little too quickly. "No need to call for an ambulance," she joked.

"I can't believe he did that."

"Me either," Ochako laughed, sighing in relief as her muscles relaxed for a moment. "But we now have a funny story to tell Kyo when he's older."

"True," he agreed. "We're not going to tell him he was born at the airport too are we?" Eijirou's eyes narrowed at her.

"No, no we are not." Her hand tucked underneath her stomach as she felt her abdomen tighten. "I'm not in labor." That was definitely weird.

"Okay."

"Eijirou," she started, glaring at her friend. "Relax. Everyone needs to relax. It's just really uncomfortable."

"Okay," he told her hesitantly.

"You excited to see Mina?"

"Yeah." A bright smile illuminated his face as he glanced at the information screen across from them. "It honestly felt like she'd never get back, but she's back. Finally."

"You guys should celebrate."

"We are!" Eijirou put a friendly arm around Ochako. "We're all going out for dinner."

"You haven't seen your girlfriend in months! I am not going to be a third wheel," Ochako insisted with a soft smile as passengers started to walk by them. "Drop me off at home. I'll get some delivery and lounge on the couch while catching up on some anime." She couldn't wait to put her feet up with a big carton of noodles. "There she is." She nudged Eijirou forward, unable to contain her grin as he ran over to greet his girlfriend.

They were so cute.

"Oh my gosh, Ochako! Look at you!" Mina screamed as they made their way back to where she was standing. "You look like you're ready to pop."

She really hoped she wasn't. "Not yet," Ochako chuckled nervously. "Kyo is not coming until August."

"You didn't tell me they had a name!" Mina cried, playfully hitting Eijirou's shoulder as he took his girlfriend's luggage from her.

"I am pretty sure I have given you weekly updates on our sweet nephew KJ."

"His name isn't KJ," Ochako reminded him.

"Close enough!" Eijirou grinned sharply. "So, what are we doing for dinner?"

Ochako groaned as discomfort in her back bloomed once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your door is unlocked!"

Throwing a forearm over her eyes, Ochako groaned in frustration at the heavy feeling in her body. Her thighs squeezed at the pillow between her thighs as she tried to block out the pain. "I was gonna lock it when I got up." She had forgotten to lock the door when she came in from dinner with Eijirou and Mina last night. The only thing Ochako had been able to think about was getting off her feet and getting a strawberry ice pop once they'd dropped her back home.

She didn't even make it upstairs, camping out on the couch for the night.

"You know, I could be a kidnapper," Izuku told her, stepping into the living room where she rested. He looked at the popsicle wrappers littered on the coffee table by the couch. "Here to kidnap you."

"Yeah well," she closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach in slow circles as her back tensed up. "I'm armed." Ochako lifted up her arm, wiggling her fingers to remind him.

"Kacchan said you're not supposed to do that," he reminded her taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Well, lucky for you, I don't have to because-" She inhaled sharply, pain radiating through her. "You aren't a kidnapper." Her eyes closed as she felt her stomach muscles constrict for what seemed to be the millionth time.

No.

"Let me guess," Ochako swallowed her panic, closing her eyes for a moment as the pain passed. "It's your turn to babysit."

"Yep!" Izuku chirped with a delighted grin. "Shouto is gonna be with you this evening, and you get to hang out with the both of us tomorrow for my birthday."

"I already imposed on Eijirou and Mina's romantic reunion dinner." It hadn't been awkward having dinner with them, but she certainly felt like she was imposing. She'd almost been too tired and achy to finish her dinner. "I'm not gonna be the third wheel again."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting our squad back together-"

"Squad?" she cringed, unsure of what hurt more - the discomfort building in her lower back or hearing him say that word.

"You, me, Tenya, Tsu, Sho," Izuku explained with nod. "I was thinking that we could go back to that cafe we always would go to near U.A."

"Yeah, okay," Ochako huffed slowly sitting up as pain shot up her back. "Okay, I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise me you won't panic."

Izuku's eyes widened as he brought his hands to the edge of the chair. "I will not panic," he answered slowly.

"I think," she started carefully. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm in labor."

Izuku stared at her.

"Izu," she called, looking at her friend.

He was looking at her like she was a grenade ready to explode.

"Izuku," Ochako repeated, only to be greeted with silence. Another stab of pain rolled through her body as she reached for the pillow she'd used to support her legs and threw it at his face. "Deku!" she shouted.

"Repeat that?"

"I think I'm in labor-"

"What do you mean you think?"

"I've never been pregnant before!" Ochako yelled, biting back a yelp of pain. "All I know is that last night when we were at the airport-"

"Wait, you've been in labor since last night!?" Izuku panicked.

"Maybe?" Ochako relaxed as the tension in her body lessened. "I've just been feeling more uncomfortable than usual-"

"Than usual?!"

"I've gained like twenty pounds, my spine is curved, my center of gravity is tilted way forward, and I have a small human stepping on my bladder. Pregnancy is uncomfortable without the contractions!"

"You're having contractions?" The color seemed to drain from his face as he stared at her.

She rubbed her stomach trying in vain to sooth the pain. "I don't know." It couldn't be? "But things don't feel good."

Izuku slowly stood up, fighting the urge to freak out, "Should I take you to the hospital?"

"Probably," Ochako hissed, biting back a whimper of discomfort as she stood up from the couch. "Don't call Katsuki!"

"Um," Izuku walked slowly behind her following her to the door. "You mean 'call Katsuki'. Call Kacchan right now…" At that moment, he wasn't even sure where his phone was.

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet. We're going to go to the hospital and get a second opinion."

"I don't think-" He wasn't an expert on the situation, but- "We should wait. What if you're labor? What if the baby comes soon? Did your water break? Oh god, I was kidding when I said they baby should have my birthday! Kacchan is gonna kill me and I-"

"Izu!"

He froze.

"Stop." She was not in labor. "Freak out after you get me to the hospital."

This wasn't happening now.

 _To be Continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

This wasn't happening.

There were a thousand other things that could be causing these symptoms.

The pain in her back could be a result of her trying to reach for tennis shoes the other day. Her walking the block a few times in the middle of a heatwave hadn't helped. And dealing with a frantic Denki calling paramedics for her bleeding nose didn't help the stress she was already feeling with Katsuki being away and the people around her treating her like she was going to explode any second.

"You okay?"

Ochako blinked, looking at Izuku sitting next to her in the back of the taxi. "Um-" she swallowed a lump of tears, looking down at her shaking hands. Her fingers curled into a tight fist. "You're going to get in trouble for yelling at that guy."

"I won't," Izuku assured her softly, leaning forward to check the traffic in front of them.

"You pushed him." He probably would.

"No-" He hadn't meant to push that middle-aged man. Normally, Izuku didn't care so much about having someone steal his taxi, but they needed to get to the hospital. "I was assisting him in getting out of our way."

"I don't think the gossip blogs are going to see it that way," she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes as the discomfort in her back flared and her stomach tightened. Ochako held her breath, smothering her whimper.

"The PR department at my agency already knows what to expect of me," Izuku shrugged, giving her a tight smile as he looked at his phone. "It was our taxi." And his best friend was in labor.

She looked at the phone in his hand, panicking a little, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how far we are from the hospital," he told her, quickly pulling up the map app and tilting the phone so she could see.

Ochako glared at him, exhaling slowly as she relaxed her palms flat against her stomach, "Do not call Katsuki."

He wasn't. "I wasn't going to, but I think we need to." He was going to text him.

"No!" her voice raised a little, drawing an eye from the driver in front them. That's exactly what they needed, more people to notice them. She was sure the driver knew exactly who they were when they got in the cab, and she wouldn't be surprised if a few people noticed their squabble with the businessman Izuku shoved from the cab. "Please don't." Her legs trembled as she squeezed her knees together, tears clouding her vision as she cleared her throat. "It's fine."

"Ochako," he leaned close to her, lowering his voice. "We need to call Kacchan."

"No."

"He-"

"I can't do this right now," she gasped, panicked as another wave of pain hit her. "We're not ready." With a stuttered breath tears began to slip from her eyes.

Izuku nodded, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Hey." He'd seen her cry before.

He remembered the tears glistening in her eyes after she'd lost to Katsuki their first year, and how she smiled through them before his match.

There had been a few movie nights in high school she'd sniffed back some tears during an emotional scene, before bursting into laughter at the sight of his own tears as she snatched a tissue from him.

She'd soaked his shoulder with tears when she confided in him that her parents' house was going to be seized. He thought she cried more with relief when somehow her parents had managed to pull enough money together to keep their home.

Izuku had never seen her cry like this, afraid and unsure.

"Katsuki isn't here," she whispered, shaking her head as she covered her face. Her hands rubbed her face before pushing her hair back. "I'm alone-"

"You aren't alone."

"We don't even have a car seat, and I am terrified my water is going to break any second and I-" Her chest heaved as the taxi continued to inch forward in the morning traffic. "I am trying very hard to stay calm." She couldn't hear his reassurance right now.

"You don't have to be calm right now," he told her.

Ochako sniffled, wiping her eyes as she tried sitting up a little straighter. She bit her lip as her vision blurred with more tears.

"Okay, it's going to be okay," he rubbed her back in small circles. "Let me call Kacc-"

"No."

Alright. "Can I at least text Shouto?"

Her eyes closed as she sighed.

"He's going to wonder where we are." He probably wouldn't. "He told me he might try to get off a little early so he could hang out with us." That wasn't true, but if he wasn't allowed to call Katsuki then he could get away with this little white lie.

She nodded, "Okay. You can text him."

 **IZUKU, 9:43 AM**

Ochako went into labor.

 **IZUKU, 9:43 AM**

On our way to hospital.

 **IZUKU, 9:45 AM**

Don't tell Kacchan!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Izuku!"

Izuku stood slowly, walking through the busy emergency room to meet his boyfriend halfway, "What are you doing in your suit?" He could only pray that Katsuki wasn't questioned about his wife's whereabouts during one of the panels he was set to be on today. He'd given the cab driver a heft tip and a friendly warning to forget seeing them today, but he didn't have the ability to pay off a room of people in the ER.

"Ochako's in labor?!"

"Shhh," Izuku grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the corner of the room. "I don't know."

Shouto looked at him confused, "Your text said-"

"All I know is that she thinks she's having contractions, so we got a taxi-"

"You took a taxi?!"

Izuku stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed as his hands with to his hair in frustration, "Were we supposed to take the train? Was I supposed to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the hospital?"

"No," Shouto relented. "Don't you at least call an ambulance for that?"

"No, there wasn't an emergency." If only he could have said those words to himself about an hour ago.

"You're supposed to call Bakugo though."

"Sho," he closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly. "She told me not to."

"It doesn't matter-"

"She started crying and-" Izuku shook his head, trying to sift through the guilt. "What was I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you need to, to get her to the hospital," he told him shaking his head, "Then you call Bakugo. She's not thinking clearly."

He frowned, "That's not fair."

"You know what I mean," Shouto spoke, shaking his head. "She's not rational right now. With her hormones and-"

"Don't go there," Izuku stopped him. "Ochako isn't crazy."

"I'm not saying she is." That may have not been the best way to start his argument. "I'm saying she's probably terrified and not able to make the smartest decisions right now."

He really hated when his boyfriend made sense.

"So we need to make better decisions, including call her husband."

Damn it. "Did you call him?" Izuku figured he had some time to prepare some sort of apology statement. Ochako could only be mad at him for so long.

Shouto leaned against the wall next to him, eyes softening as he stared at his boyfriend, "No. I called Momo though." He nodded toward the woman rushing toward them. He'd tried Tsu first but was met with her voicemail. If Ochako was in labor, he figured she would feel more comfortable with another woman in there with her until Bakugo could come.

"Do we have an update?" Momo questioned, approaching the two of them with her head bouncing between them as she watched them expectantly.

"N-no," Izuku sputtered, turning to his boyfriend nervously. "They took her straight back once we went to check in."

"They're probably admitting her." She pulled her phone from her purse, thumbs moving rapidly over the screen. "Do you guys know if Bakugo was able to get a flight?"

"We didn't call Bakugo," Shouto stated factually.

Izuku's eyes widened, "Sho…" It sounded really bad when someone else said it.

"You didn't call Bakugo?!" Momo shouted as her head snapped between them. Her eyes settled on Izuku in outrage.

Obviously, he made the wrong decision. "Could we please focus on the issue at hand?" Izuku pleaded carefully, looking around the emergency room.

There was no way someone hadn't noticed three pro heroes whispering in the corner. Hopefully, Katsuki wouldn't hear about this through the media before they had a chance to talk to him.

"The fact is that Ochako is in labor, her husband doesn't know, and he's hours away!" Momo listed, rubbing a tired hand on her forehead.

"We don't know she's in labor." Denial was the only leg he had to stand on in this argument and the only thing keeping him somewhat calming.

"I'm going to see if we can get an update," Momo told them as she started to walk toward the main desk. She paused looking at Shouto, "Call Bakugo."

Izuku exhaled slowly, "Who else did you call?"

"I called Tsu, Iida, and Kirishima, but I didn't get an answer." They were probably in the middle of a patrol shift. "Not Bakugo," Shouto added quickly, holding his hands up in surrender

"Can you not do that right now?" Izuku pleaded, shaking his head as he stared at his boyfriend in annoyance.

Shouto frowned, "What?"

"That passive aggressive-"

"Passive aggressive?" Those were two words Shouto never expected to hear someone use to describe him. As far as he was concerned, he thought he was pretty straight forward.

"Yeah, passive aggressive" Izuku confirmed, folding his arms. "I get it. I messed up. I should have called Kacchan as soon as we got here, but-" He knew he was wrong. It felt stupid and awful trying to justify the choice not to call Katsuki. "I didn't know what to do." He still didn't.

"I know." Shouto remembered his own experience months ago when he thought Ochako had gone into labor when she felt the baby move after their encounter with a journalist. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you did something wrong, but-"

"It's not an apology when you add 'but'," Izuku reminded him as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Right." Shouto's lips tightened for a moment before he tried again, "I'm sorry I made you feel like you did something wrong when you were just trying to do what you thought was the right thing."

"Thank you. Apology accepted," Izuku looked over, seeing Momo, gesturing at them to follow her. "Are you going to call Kacchan?" he questioned as they moved toward her.

"Do you want me to call him?" Shouto murmured as they continued down the hall.

His brows furrowed, "You and Yaoyoruzu basically told me I was fifteen shades of wrong for not contacting Kacchan and now you're asking for my permission to contact him?"

"Well-" Shouto would have liked to believe that he would have been level headed and impartial enough to handle getting Ochako to the hospital and calling Katsuki without guilt. "We're a team, right?" He held out his hand, shrugging as he smiled.

Izuku took his hand, "Yeah."

"I can understand you wanting to respect Ochako's wishes and waiting to see what is going on."

"You disagree though?"

"Oh yeah, but we can wait a few minutes." A few minutes wouldn't make a difference. "Well?" Shouto nodded as they caught up with Momo.

"They moved her to room 240B down the hall," Momo explained, checking the room numbers as they continued down the hall. "The nurse also wouldn't tell me if she was in labor or not, just that they moved her."

"Are they going to let us see her?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They said we can keep can be in there with her. What did Bakugo say?"

Silence.

Her feet stomped as she came to a halt, "Guys-"

"Let's talk to Ochako," Izuku suggested, "See if we can get her to call him."

"You really think we have time to reason with her?" Momo questioned, stopping in front of one of the doors.

"That depends," Shouto shrugged. "How long does labor last?"

Momo blinked, "What kind of question is that?"

"You asked if we had time, I'm asking how long labor lasts. Your answer determines how much time we have."

"There isn't a standard answer. She's not baking a cake!" Momo's voice raised a little as she looked between the two of them. "It could be a few hours or tomorrow." Maybe the next day. "I'm not a doctor. Did her water break?" she asked.

"No," Izuku informed them. "Though she said her back was hurting last night when she was with Ashido and Kirishima, so she's been having labor systems for over twelve hours."

"Optimistically we have a few hours before Bakugo would need to be here," Shouto reasoned with a sigh. He pulled out his phone. "I figure the doctor should be around soon, so I can buy Bakugo a ticket back for a one o'clock flight."

"So he'd get back here by about three? Probably closer to four," Izuku guessed with a worried frown. "Is that gonna be enough time?"

"No," Momo interrupted them. "I can have him here in two hours at most," Momo told them with a confident nod as she sighed. "I can get a pilot and a jet on standby, and a car waiting for him at the airport." Her thumbs moved rapidly over her phone.

"That might be our best bet," Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, nodding gratefully toward her.

"I'm calling Kyoka to keep Bakugo in sight, so she can pull him out of the expo if the time comes." She pulled the phone, hitting the speaker option.

" _Yo?"_

"Hey," Momo started. "Are you on speaker?"

" _No? What's up?"_

"Are you standing near Bakugo?"

" _Yes?"_ Kyoka answered slowly, before pausing. The sound of the crowd around her fizzled in the background. " _Why?"_

"We-" Momo shook her head, looking at the two men in front of her, "Ochako might be in labor, me, Shouto, and Midoriya at the hospital with her now-"

" _Wait? What? Bakugo, O-"_

"Don't!" Izuku panicked, lurching closer toward the phone.

"Kyoka, wait!" Momo shouted.

" _What the hell?!"_ The sound of Katsuki's voice in the background startled the three.

"Don't say anything," Momo instructed. "We don't have any information."

" _Um, nothing,"_ Kyoka answered quickly.

" _What the hell did you say my name for?" Katsuki grumbled._

There was a moment of tense silence.

" _You didn't tell me Denki called an ambulance for Ochako… "_

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he fell back against the wall behind him,

Katsuki's laughter rumbled lightly on the other line and faded out as they heard the sound of the crowd fade.

" _Okay, seriously, you guys,"_ Kyoka hissed, " _His wife's in labor, and you have me lying to him?!"_

"Technically, we didn't tell you to lie," Shouto told her.

Izuku tapped his boyfriend's shoulder, "Really?"

He shrugged.

"All we know is that Ochako was having some back pain. Midoriya took her to the hospital, and that was what? An hour ago?" Momo questioned unsure looking at the green haired man.

"About an hour," he confirmed.

"We don't know anything yet. We're going to talk to the doctor and once we know more we'll update you."

" _What the hell guys!? You can't keep this from him!?"_

"I'm outvoted on this."

" _What other option is there to tell Bakugo his wife is in labor?!"_

"Ochako said not to call him," Izuku repeated, shaking his head.

" _Do not listen to her! She's probably scared and irrational now as she should be!"_

"I said those things," Shouto pointed out.

Momo closed her eyes, sighing, "I really hate to admit this, but maybe it's a good idea Bakugo doesn't know right now."

" _Momo, no! He's going to flip-"_

"Which is why we need to talk to the doctor first," Momo decided, shaking her head. "We don't know anything. It could be a false alarm, and we could be panicking him or nothing."

" _Or his firstborn son is about to be born without him!"_

"Even if that were the case, he wouldn't be able to make it time."

Silence.

"What?" Shouto shrugged. "It's the truth. He's hours away, even with Momo's help."

" _He should know what's going on."_

"We don't know what's going on," Momo told her, rubbing her forehead. "Just, keep an eye on him. We're gonna sit with Ochako."

" _For the record, I completely disagree with this-"_

"Yeah, I don't like it either-"

" _But it makes sense,"_ Kyoka sighed, finishing. " _Alright, keep me posted."_

"Will do." Momo ended the call. "Tell me we're doing the right thing." She looked at the two of them. "Because it feels like the wrong thing."

"We're doing the right thing," Shouto repeated to her easily.

"We took Ochako to the hospital, we're staying with her while providing support, making travel arrangements for Kacchan, and trying to respect both their wishes without putting the other in jeopardy," Izuku listed, nodding. "We're doing the right thing."

"Okay." She ignored the awful feeling of guilt bubbling in her stomach. "I feel a little bit better." Taking one last deep breath, she tapped her knuckles against the door before placing her hand on the handle. "Ochako?"

"Yeah?" A muffled reply came from the other side of the door.

"We're coming in." Momo gently pushed the door open, slowly poking her head inside first to make sure she was covered.

Ochako was resting on her side, dressed in a pink hospital gown with monitors around her. "Hey," she murmured, tilting her head up a bit before letting it fall back to the pillow. "Izuku called you?"

"No," Momo answered as Izuku and Shouto stepped in behind her. "Shouto did."

"We needed an adult," Izuku joked with a light smirk.

Ochako laughed, placing a hand on her stomach wincing a little bit, "We did need an adult. I'm surprised you didn't call Tenya."

"Oh, I tried," Shouto informed.

"He's probably on patrol," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment listening to the hum on the monitors. "I hope you didn't leave him a crazy voicemail."

"I didn't," Shouto assured her as they moved closer to the bed. "I kept it pretty vague, told him to call me when he could."

"Good," Ochako nodded.

"Did you see the doctor yet?" Momo asked, stepping in front of her and leaning down.

"No," Ochako sighed, shaking her head, "They took my blood, hooked me up to a bunch of machines, and checked me over." She looked over at her monitor and the one they set up to watch the baby. "I don't even know if my doctor is here, on call, or… I don't know." Tucking her hands underneath her pillow, she shrugged. "I don't know."

"How are you feeling?" Izuku questioned carefully.

"Really uncomfortable," she admitted. "More uncomfortable than usual."

Momo looked at Izuku and Shouto before turning back to Ochako. She placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her gently, "Do you want us to call Bakugo?"

Ochako flinched. "No."

"I think he would want to know you're in the hospital."

"I know." Sometime between changing into the hospital gown and the nurse drawing her blood she realized how much of a hypocrite she was. "But, no."

"Ochako," Momo frowned. "He needs-"

" _I know_ ," she squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears. "The moment we call him this is real, and I need a minute."

"I can call your mom?" Izuku offered, "Or Kacchan's mom?"

"No, I don't want my mom taking a three hour ride here for nothing." Another spark of pain rolled through her body. "Also, I refuse to believe that Katsuki is right about this," Ochako chuckled, wiping her eyes. "He said I was going to go into labor when he wasn't here."

"Well, let's not jump to any conclusions," Shouto told her, keeping his face even as he watched the dial on the monitor move frantically. "We can't inflate his ego any more than it already is."

"I know," Ochako laughed, sniffling a little, "Oh god, he'll never let me live this down."

"You or Kyo," Izuku smirked.

"I know."

The sound of knocking stopped their conversation as they all turned toward the door creaking open. "Hello there," Chiba greeted with a small smile. She stepped into the room with a small smile on her face, holding a chart. "You all must be friends with Ochako-san?"

"Yes, I'm Yaoyoruzu Momo, that's Midoriya Izuku, and Todoroki Shouto," Momo bowed politely along with Izuku. "We all went to school with both Ochako and Bakugo."

Shouto glared stiffly.

"Alright, it is nice to meet you all," Chiba said, looking back to her patient. "Ochako-san are you okay with them being in the room while we talk?"

"Of course," Ochako answered with a firm nod.

"How are you feeling?"

Ochako sighed, offering a small smile of her own, "I've been better. Really uncomfortable."

"Okay, well," Chiba started cautiously as she approached the bed.

Oh god.

"You are having contractions," Chiba told her, placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm in labor?" She needed to hear the words.

"You are in labor."

The monitor beeped loudly at the change in her heart rate as her fingers gripped the pillow.

"It looks like we're going to admit you and move you to a room on the second floor."

"She's having the baby today?" Momo asked.

"Possibly tonight or early tomorrow," Chiba answered with a nod. "She was just about at three centimeters when the nurse first examined her, and I want to see if she's progressed any since being admitted."

"And if I haven't I can go back home, right?" Ochako asked inhaling slowly. "Cause that means it'll be a couple of days?" Which meant Katsuki would be home.

"Probably not." Chiba looked at the monitor, checking the data. "Judging by your contractions, even without examining you I'd say you're probably going to give birth by tomorrow."

"But-" This wasn't supposed to happen. "He's early. He's not supposed to be born until August."

"Yes, he's going to be a little early, but you're so close to term that I'm not worried," Chiba explained. "He was a good size and everything looked great at your last appointment, so I'm pretty confident that he won't need to stay in the NICU."

The only word that echoed in Ochako's head was NICU and visions of those impossibly small baby clothes flooded her mind.

"So just to be clear," Izuku interrupted, swallowing his shock. "We should call her husband and tell him to get back here?" He pointed to the ground, eyes shocked. "Now?"

"Yes," Chiba confirmed. "Now."

"He's not going to miss anything?"

"Most likely not, we probably won't start pushing until after midnight or if things move quickly it could be tonight."

Pushing? "No," Ochako started to sit up. "Not today. It's too soon!" She shook her head, squeezing her knees shut as she clutched the hospital sheets. "Can't you stop it? Sew me up for another few weeks and give me a shot to stop the contractions?" If it worked on one of the dramas she'd been watching, it had to somehow be based in truth.

"Yes, there are things that can be done to stop the progression of labor," Chiba started, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But you aren't a candidate for that."

"Why not?" Shouto pushed angrily.

"I'm only thirty-six weeks. He needs more time." They needed more time.

"You're a few days shy of thirty-seven weeks."

"But-"

"Yes, forty weeks is the gold standard," Chiba admitted, "But healthy babies are also born at thirty-six weeks."

"So he's going to be okay?" Ochako questioned, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"As of right now, I have no reason to believe you or your baby are at any risk," Chiba assured. "If anything does arise, we'll do everything in our power to ensure you and your baby's safety."

Those words sounded too familiar.

"I'm sorry," Ochako murmured, rubbing her hands over her face, "I just don't-" Her hands fell to her lap. "I'm having a really hard time comprehending this all because you said that a lot of first time mothers sometimes go past their due date."

"Ochako-san, there are a lot of factors that have the potential to influence a woman's due date," Chiba started, "Due dates are a guideline, especially when calculating them isn't an exact science."

Ochako learned that lesson when she and Katsuki tried to calculate the conception date with little success.

"The most important thing is that we know your baby is healthy enough to be delivered," Chiba told her. "We're going to get you settled in the delivery wing and take it from there, okay?

She'd barely registered those words, nodding dumbly.

"Alright, I'll see you on the second floor in a bit."

The door closed with a little snap behind her as Ochako closed her eyes for a moment. She bit her lip feeling another heavy burst of pain.

"Ochako?" Izuku questioned hesitantly.

"Um," Ochako's voice trembled as her panic began to rise, monitor beeping at a steady staccato. "I don't have an overnight bag." That was the least of her concerns, but the little things were a welcome distraction right now. "We don't have a car seat to take him," she wiped her eyes, chuckling as covered a whimper. "God, I don't even think I have something small enough to fit him."

"Hey," Momo offered a smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you give us your key, we'll get your stuff and whatever else you need-"

Ochako sighed, bouncing her leg nervously as her eyes watered, "I can't even think of everything I need."

"That's fine," Izuku confirmed, "We can ask one of the nurses what people typically bring so you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay," she sniffled, looking around the room for her purse, "I don't know where my phone is. I need to call Ka-" Ochako swallowed stiffly. "Oh god, Katsuki is gonna flip out." Tears poured down her face as she breathed roughly.

"If you want, one of us can call him?"

"No," Ochako shook her head, wiping her face. "I can call him, just-" She bit back a sob. "I don't know where my phone is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kyoka's head popped up, tilting her phone away from him, "Why?"

Katsuki snorted, eyes going to the phone in her hand, "You texting dunce face for something?"

"No, I'm just waiting on an important call."

 **KYOKA 10:56 AM**

What's going on!?

"Whatever, you're texting."

She scooted away from him. "I'm not."

"Your phone screen is almost as big as your head," he informed her. "My eyesight might not be perfect, but I damn sure know what a messaging app looks like."

"What do you care?"

"Tch," he shrugged, nodding toward the man speaking at the podium. "I figure if I have to listen to this guy blow smoke up his own ass than everyone should pay attention."

"You're not listening though." She took a quick glance down at her phone, then looked around the room. No one was listening to this presentation. Heroes were chatting quietly at their tables, some indulging in the complimentary breakfast bar on the other side of the room.

"I was though."

"Five minutes isn't listening."

"Longer than you," Katsuki countered, turning to face her with a smug smile.

She chuckled, "You don't even know what this presentation is about."

"Neither do you."

With good reason. "No one in this room knows what this is about. There's free coffee."

"Eh, that stuff tastes like shit," he muttered, sliding further down in his chair.

"Well-" Kyoka stopped, jumping a little as her phone vibrated in her hands.

 **MOMO, 11:05 AM**

She's in labor. We're calling him now.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Katsuki.

He frowned, "What?" Katsuki pulled out his phone, giving a little smirk as he waved toward her. "Of course fucking Deku, can't complain about this timing though. Be right back," he told her, getting up from his seat.

Kyoka watched him walk toward the exit, placing the phone against his ear as he reached the door. She counted a few seconds before quickly following him out into the hallway.

"This better be important, Deku!" Katsuki barked into the phone, turning to see Kyoka standing in the hallway with him. "What are you doing?" he mouthed toward her.

" _Katsuki…"_

He frowned at the sound on the other end "Angel face? What are you doing with Deku's phone?"

" _I don't know where mine is,"_ she sniffled softly speaking into the phone.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at Kyoka as she watched him carefully. "Is something wrong?"

" _No,"_ Ochako answered quickly. " _But um-"_

"What?" He felt nervousness begin to hollow in his stomach.

" _I'm in labor."_

"WHAT!?"

To be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

" _I'm in labor."_

The hall of the convention center seemed to fade around him as shock hit his system. The hall of the convention center seemed to blur as ice hit his veins and his stomach dropped with a pang of adrenaline.

" _Katsuki?"_

His eyes blurred as he forced himself to breathe. "Yeah," Katsuki answered, adjusting the phone in his now slick hand. "I'm here." He could feel nitroglycerin drip from his palms. "Where the hell are you?" he snapped before he could stop himself.

" _I'm at the hospital. I'm almost four centimeters dilated and about eighty percent effaced."_

His eyes snapped closed at the sound of her voice.

Ochako wasn't timid.

She never had been.

Even before they'd started in high school, she never dodged away from his loud personality. She was the only person in their class who would meet his tongue lashings with something sharp of her own or let her lips curl into a knowing smirk. But…

Katsuki hadn't needed to see her to know that she'd flinched at his question. Her voice had dissolved into something he hadn't recognized.

Unsure.

Afraid.

"I-" Katsuki paused, taking another deep breath. He cleared his throat and exhaled as his fingers tightened around his phone. "I don't know what that means." Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what those words meant, but he couldn't pretend to be calm and decode the information she was trying to give him.

" _It means I'm going to give birth either tonight or tomorrow."_

Shit. "Right now?"

" _No. I'm just having contractions. I have to be at ten centimeters before I can push, remember?"_

"Not right now?"

" _No,"_ Ochako told him softly, her sad chuckle fading to a sad whimper, " _You said that he was gonna come when you weren't here. And, well, you were right."_

"Don't fucking worry about that." His chest tightened, breathing labored. "Are you okay?"

" _I'm managing."_ Her voice hiccuped for a moment.

"Ochako." She was trying to keep him calm. "Are _you_ okay?" Katsuki repeated.

" _I'm fine. A contraction snuck up on me, but-"_

Katsuki bit his lip clenching his free hand in a tight fist as he fought to control an outburst of panic.

" _I'm scared."_

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't make it back for this.

" _I'm okay. The contractions aren't too terrible. Shouto is here, and-"_

Katsuki's focus faded out after hearing she was okay. Once she started mentioning their friends, his mind started scrambling to make a plan to get him back home. Red eyes darted around the hallway trying to remember where the exit was located.

" _Everything is under control."_

He wasn't sure if she was saying that more for herself or him. "I'm leaving right now! Don't fucking do anything!" He wasn't sure where he walking to, but eventually, he'd reach a door.

"Bakugo!" Jirou called from behind him, jogging to keep pace with his long strides. "Where are- wait!"

The sound of her sniffling and rustling around scratched roughly in his ear.

"Just-" Where the hell was the exit? "It's going to be fine." It didn't feel that way, but those were words they both needed to hear. "I'm gonna call my parents-"

" _I need to call my-"_

"I got it." He knew she needed to call her parents as well, but outside of that he couldn't think of who else he needed to notify.

Well, there was her agency, but she was scheduled to be off until the end of the week as it was so that could wait.

He'd need to call his agency so he could start his leave early. Hopefully.

"You focus on you."

Wise words that he could also stand to listen to as well.

"I'll call our folks." His eyes darted along the cement walls as his search for the exit started to become frantic. The only thing he could recall was walking by a small coffee bar, but the convention center apparently had multiple stationed throughout the building. "Fuck!" he mouthed silently, dragging his hand through his hair. Katsuki swallowed a growl at the feel of the nitroglycerin dampening his hair.

He didn't have time to burn himself.

"Just-" Ochako was the calm one in this relationship. "Don't worry about it. And-" Telling her not to have the baby seemed useless. "And let me know if anything happens."

" _You can't have your phone on while you fly."_

"You're in labor," his head whipped from side to side as he swallowed a frustrated growl. "I'm keeping my phone on."

" _That isn't-"_

"It is."

She sighed, " _Are you okay?"_

"Don't worry about me."

" _Katsuki,"_ Ochako sighed, drawing in a slow breath. " _I'm going to worry."_

"Not about me." His adjusted the phone to cradle against his shoulder as he broke out in a jog. "Worry about you and the brat."

" _It's my job to worry about you."_

"Not right fucking now it isn't." Where the fuck was that exit? "You focus on keeping the brat inside you until I get there."

" _I tried squeezing my legs together on the ride here,"_ she joked tightly, " _It didn't work by the way."_

"I'm fucking serious." How many coffee carts did this place have?

" _I am too. And you're lucky-"_ She inhaled a stuttering breath. " _I'm letting the cursing slide for now-"_

He couldn't decide what he was more nervous about, getting to the hospital for the delivery or being in the room with her for the actual delivery. Katsuki had seen plenty of dramatizations of labor on television, but he wasn't sure how much truth was there.

" _-because I'm probably going to be cursing later too."_

Katsuki remembered nearly passing out when Ochako had her shoulder popped back in. He wasn't sure what to expect watching her give birth. "I'm going to be there soon."

" _I know. I love you."_

"Love you too, angel face." Katsuki yanked the phone from his shoulder as he stopped, pivoting around to check where he was. "Where the _fuck_ is the motherfucking door in this goddamn place?!" he roared, looking around him. His fingers looped around the tie around his neck as he pulled.

"Bakugo, stop," Kyoka called out, grabbing his shoulder, "You're making a scene."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" he screamed, drawing attention from a couple of people walking by them. "I need to get out of-"

"Stop."

"But-"

Kyoka shook her head, tightening her hold on him. "Stop."

"Shut the fuck up!" he jerked away, pulling at his hair as he growled loudly. "I need to get my shit, find a fucking flight, and get my ass on a fucking plane before my damn kid is born without me!" Actually, he still needed to find the exit.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Were you not listening?"

Katsuki shook his head, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!"

Kyoka sighed, rolling her eyes before looking at him patiently, "Momo arranged for a plane to get you back and a car to pick you up from the airport."

"When?!"

"Your wife explained all of this on the phone," she reminded him, placing a hand between his shoulder blades. Kyoka turned him around and pushed him into a gentle stride.

Had she? "The fuck she did!" he shouted. "All I heard was that she's dilated and over eight percent effaced, whatever the hell that means, and my fucking kid is coming right now!"

"She said she is four centimeters and eighty percent effaced," Kyoka repeated as she guided him. "Which means she isn't going to actually give birth to your son until tonight or tomorrow."

"How the fuck do you know?" He barely remembered anything from biology past Kaminari's inappropriate giggling and the urge to jump out the window to keep from hearing Aizawa talk about the reproduction process.

"Because that's what Momo texted me. The doctor said you have time to get there, so breathe-"

"I am fucking breathing!"

"No, stop talking and take a deep breath."

"I don't have time for that hippie holistic shit-"

"Um, your face is turning red, so I figured you'd want a steady flow of oxygen," Kyoka narrowed her eyes, choosing her words carefully. She could pick apart his words later, "Because air is good, and you can't think clearly without it."

"I don't fucking have time to breathe-"

"Give me your hotel key-"

Katsuki quieted, staring at her as his chest heaved.

"I will check you out of your hotel, let Best Jeanist know, and whatever else you need help with," she told him. "Just calm down."

He growled.

"Breathe."

Katsuki took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat slow a bit. His feet eased into the floor as a small amount of tension eased from his body. Another burst of air filled his lungs as he inhaled.

She nodded, "Better?"

"No," he sighed, taking another breath.

"It's going to be fine."

He had a feeling she was supposed to say that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?"

Ochako nodded, exhaling deeply as she pressed her palms against her lower back as they walked. "Yeah." She turned to Shouto, giving a little smile as she continued down the hallway. Her eyes closed as she brought her thumb to her palm and rested four fingers on the wall for leverage.

Even though she'd gotten control over her quirk during her time at U.A., she didn't trust all five of her fingers against any surface at the moment.

Her contractions weren't as bad as she thought they'd be, but she'd probably need to talk to one of the nurses about some gloves. And a less itchy hospital gown.

Shouto frowned, taking a few steps toward her. His hands hesitantly reached for her, unsure of whether to touch her, "Contraction?"

"Oh yeah," Ochako exhaled. "It's not so bad."

He moved his hands away from her, still looking at her skeptically.

"It's," she pushed a puff of air from her lungs. "It's like period cramps."

"I realize I am not an authority on the subject, but," Shouto cringed as she pushed herself off the wall and continued her slow walk down the hall. "I beg to differ."

"I said like," Ochako reminded him, bringing a hand underneath her belly, "It's definitely like period cramps, but it feels like someone is ringing out my uterus like a wet mop."

He stopped suddenly, "You sure you don't want drugs? Cause-" Shouto looked toward the nurse's station as he watched her waddle. "That sounds awful."

"No drugs," Uraraka shook her head as she shuffled, "Millions of women do this every day without help or a hospital, so I can get through this without an epidural." As soon as that sentence left her lips, the painful twisting in her lower abdomen bloomed again, challenging her words. She grunted slowly, exhaling roughly as she kept walking.

"Yes, but modern medicine is a wonderful thing." Shouto held out an arm for her.

"Yes, but," she sighed, accepting his offer. Ochako rested her head against his arm as she continued to walk with him. "No."

"Are you sure?"

The pain was definitely pushing her to reconsider.

"Because the nurse said that you have a limited window to get an epidural-"

Ochako shook her head, "Not worth the risk." She carefully clenched her fist, making sure her thumb stuck out as she tightened her hold on him.

"There's no risk."

"There's enough of a risk."

"Almost none."

"Statistically, yes, but," she started, shifting her eyes toward the wall they'd already passed a handful of times, "I'm not pushing my luck."

"What?"

Her eyes rolled at the poster in front of her. Somehow a picture of a smiling happy mother with a full face of makeup and bouncy curls in what looked to be mid-labor didn't seem comforting, "I was stressed."

"Oh, that's all? That's okay-"

"No," she sighed loudly, "I was stressed during the whole pregnancy." She would never be able to forget the heavy feeling of uncertainty simmering in her stomach when she looked at the positive pregnancy test.

"I think that's understandable."

It was. "No. The doctor told me not to stress, and-" She paused, gritting her teeth as a contraction hit. "Somehow the last eight months have been the most stressful of any in my life. "

"I think you're more than entitled to be stressed out," he shrugged. "When Izuku and I were just researching about adoption, surrogates, or parenting, we were stressed out about the volume of information we encountered."

"Yeah, you learn really fast not to look up anything on the internet."

"Sounds easier said than done."

"Oh," she snorted with a little chuckle, "It is. I cannot tell you the number of articles I read saying how I'm going to be a horrible mother unless I do all the things on the page with a smile and a clean house."

"Your house is clean enough," he offered with a small smile.

A small smile curled on her lips before dropping to a serious frown, "I can't help but think I caused this."

"What?"

"My son being born prematurely." Ochako looked down at her stomach before setting her eyes in front of her. "I think all the stress these last couple months-"

"No."

"I think so," she nodded firmly. "I was exposed to that gas when I was about three months-"

The gas had supposedly been harmless, but the incident had shaken her to the core no matter how calm she'd appeared.

"Dealing with the media-"

She hadn't expected there to be so much interest in her pregnancy. Ochako expected to get a couple of questions, a few candid snaps of her growing stomach, and maybe a formal interview or two. She didn't think journalists would go out of her way to talk to her about it.

Her pregnancy and marriage had gotten her more attention than any disaster she'd handled.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"We brought a house-"

That still wasn't completely unpacked and probably wouldn't be until they moved again.

"Katsuki being shot-"

"Okay," Shouto stopped her. "I'm not gonna lie, I-" he started, taking a big breathe in. "I am nervous every time Izuku steps out of the house because-"

"Our jobs are scary-"

"Yes, and my boyfriend is reckless sometimes." Not as bad as he was in high school though. "My point is you are allowed to be stressed out. It's reasonable, it's normal, and you can't beat yourself up about it."

"Even if it's the reason for my son being early?" she questioned, tilting her head toward him with a frown.

"Ochako-"

"Because," she cleared her throat, feeling tears burning behind her eyes, "Stress can make my blood pressure high, chronic high blood pressure can cause preterm labor, and I am in preterm labor."

"Did your doctor say your blood pressure was high?"

"A few times, but-" That wasn't the point. "I know my blood pressure was higher than usual more than it should have been over the-"

"Don't do that to yourself."

"I have to."

"No, you don't," Shouto told her. "It's fairly common now for babies to be born before term because of the nature of quirks. Not just mutant quirks, but doctors think that quirks affect the gestation period."

"Did the internet tell you this?" Ochako questioned dryly. She'd apologize for the bitterness in her voice later when her uterus wasn't being twisted tightly. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better though, but…"

"The heads of the obstetrics and genetics departments told me," Shouto explained, avoiding her pointed stare for a moment. "I may have played the son of the number one hero card and decided to speak to someone who could possibly stop you from going into labor."

"You didn't…" she gaped.

"I did," he shrugged shamelessly. "My name has to be good for something every now and again."

"Stop that." She squeezed his arm. "There is nothing wrong with your name."

He wasn't so sure he agreed. "People tend to be more honest about options when they know you aren't connected to power and nearly unlimited resources."

True.

"Plus, the hospital is still kissing my father's ass after he 'anonymously' funded that pediatric center."

Ochako frowned, "Wait, if it was anonymous…"

"Oh yeah, that was a publicity stunt to soften his image when he became number one," Shouto told her with a sigh. "He had someone leak the story in hopes that it would give him humanity points, make him look more relatable, so…" He shrugged. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to throw the Todoroki name into the mix to make sure every option was being exhausted."

"That's really sweet of you." She hugged his arm, pulling him tight against her.

"It's nothing," Shouto smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So you shouldn't worry because the department heads assured me that new research is suggesting that forty weeks may no longer be the standard because of the way we've evolved."

"Evolved?"

"How else would you describe it?"

Ochako stopped to consider the question, "Not sure. Let me get past the feeling of All Might strangling my insides, and I'll be able to come up with a word that isn't a synonym for the word evolved."

"All Might strangling your uterus?" Shouto repeated curiously. "Wow. That sounds like you need an epidural."

"Nope," she winced feeling another contraction.

"That description means you deserve an epidural," he decided. "Maybe two."

It probably did. "I don't think so. I can handle this." This pain and pressure wasn't awful, it wasn't good either, but she was pretty sure it was going to worse.

"I don't doubt you can't handle this-"

"Thank you," she huffed, stopping for a moment arching her back as waiting for a particular nasty contraction to past.

Shouto stopped, watching her carefully, "But that doesn't you mean you have to. You're gonna probably want to take a nap before you have to push."

"Sleep is seriously the last thing on my mind." She tightened her lips, humming as she stopped a cry of pain from slipping past her lips. "I highly doubt I'd be able to sleep even without the strangulation of my uterus."

"Yeah, that sounds terrible."

"It is," she confirmed, feeling relief wash over her when the contraction ended, "But oh god, it's so nice when it stops."

"You know-"

"Shut up."

He smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "You could get more of that feeling with an epidural."

"I'm so happy that after one conversation with the bigwigs you're a medical expert," she chuckled, combing her fingers through her messy hair.

"Fast learner."

"Okay," Ochako nodded. "So, I think my water just broke." Her hands pressed to the sides of her stomach as she looked down, attempting to see the floor.

He took a big step back, cringing as he looked at the floor. "I don't see anything."

"Well," she started, too tired to care, "Something is dripping down my legs, so-"

Ew.

"Either I peed myself or my water broke."

Shouto took a small step toward her, trying to spot the damage, "I think we should get you back to your room."

She closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her forehead, "Yep." Ochako nodded, looking around the hallway. "I need to clean this up."

"Yeah, we're not gonna worry about that." He reached for her hands, carefully making sure she didn't slip. "We're gonna tell a nurse, several-" There was a lot to report. "-And your doctor. Should we shout for someone? I feel like we should be screaming." Shouto carefully pulled her next to him, pretending her hospital socks weren't making a soft squishing sound against the tiles.

She nodded, holding onto him, "For new socks?" A pang of fear hit her stomach as the reality of the situation got heavier.

"Yeah, we need to get you some new socks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katsuki!"

Katsuki's jog slowed, head whipping around the airport terminal, "Dad! Uh," he squinted, moving toward his father then to the tall man standing next to him. "Uraraka-san?"

"Son, how many time to I have to tell ya? It's Pa-"

Yeah, he'd never gotten used to that one. Katsuki let his father embrace him before being pulled into a tight bear hug by Ochako's father.

"We're family."

"Yeah," Katsuki agreed, a bit dazed looking back and forth between them. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

Masaru gripped his shoulder, starting their walk toward the exit. "We figured you could use some support."

He shrugged, "Those idiots already said I couldn't drive. They got me a taxi or something."

"We know. Izuku called before you did."

"And Masaru called me and Hanako. I figured that you would have beaten us here," Reito nodded as they walked by the luggage area. "Do ya got any bags, son?"

"No, I left all my crap there. Someone's gonna handle it for me," Katsuki answered as his pace increased, turning toward his father. "Why does he have your number?"

"He doesn't. Izuku called his mother and got Mitsuki's number so he could tell us what was going on."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

True.

"What is important," Masaru started, patting his son's shoulder, "Last we heard Ochako's at five centimeters, and that was about twenty minutes ago?"

"Give or take," Reito confirmed with a firm nod. "The point is you haven't missed anything."

"Looks like your son is gonna be born tonight or a couple of hours after midnight," Masaru grinned, "You ready?"

Katsuki felt more stressed being minutes away from the hospital than he had being hundreds of miles away. He'd accepted that being a hero meant walking into unexpected situations, but he figured they'd be prepared for their son.

He thought they'd have a birth plan.

A small mountain of diapers.

Clothes.

That silly planetary mobile, Ochako had been wanting for weeks, hanging above his crib.

The house clean.

And a dozen of other things they'd planned to accomplish over the next few weeks they thought they had.

"No," Katsuki admitted honestly. "Not in the least."

"And that's okay," Reito assured him, placing his hand to his other shoulder. "I know I wasn't."

"You gave us a little extra time," Masaru chuckled, "And we still weren't ready, but-"

It would be okay.

"I think you turned out just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Almost done, sweetheart," Hanako murmured, smoothing her daughter's hair back. She looked up at Mitsuki standing on the other side of the bed rubbing a tennis ball down Ochako's back.

Ochako sighed, tightening her hold against her mother's waist. "I think I'm going to kill him."

Mistuki snickered, "I know, dear." She looked over at the monitor before locking her eyes with her daughter-in-law's mother. "I may or may not have given Masaru a few sprained fingers, maybe a dislocated pinky from squeezing a bit too hard."

"Oh, that definitely sounds like a good ol' story," Hanako chuckled, patting her daughter on the back. "Reito was a mess when Ochako came. We were snowed in, and a neighbor had to come to help me deliver this one in the bathtub."

Ochako groaned, "You never told me that." She dug her head in her mother's lap.

"No, but I did tell you that you definitely surprised us," Hanako chuckled, looking up at the monitor by the bed. "Contraction's over."

"How did I surprise you?" In the back of her mind, Ochako knew something was up yesterday. "This clearly feels like something is happening."

"You were my first and only baby. How was I supposed to know?" Hanako stroked her daughters bangs back, smiling cheekily. "From what I heard, you weren't completely sure ya self…"

"I knew." Ochako couldn't shake the feeling that had she not listened to that little voice inside her head, there was a chance Izuku would have had to help her deliver her son in her bathtub. "I was in denial."

"You should have known this child was gonna come when Katsuki wasn't here," Mitsuki snorted, slowing her massage. She rested a hand on Ochako's hip, giving her a little pat. "I told you my stubborn son didn't decide to come until the nurse had the medication in her hand to induce me."

Hanako snickered, "Why does that sound just like Katsuki?"

"So, it's only natural that Kyo decided to grace us with his presence when his father is away," Mitsuki nodded, unable to argue with that statement. "That's the Chiaki genes."

"Not Bakugo?"

"No," Mitsuki scoffed, before sighing, "The Bakugos are surprisingly calm. Katsuki get's his temper from my side of the family."

"I did not know that."

"I never really thought about it," Ochako admitted, lifting her head up.

"Yep," Mitsuki nodded, looking at the monitor. "Okay, you have a contraction coming."

Ochako dropped her head back into her mother's lap with a small cry. "I noticed," she groaned, grabbing her mother's skirt, "Ugh, I swear if Katsuki ever mentions giving Kyo a little brother or sister, I will kill him."

Hanako laughed, shooting Mitsuki a knowing look before turning her attention back to her daughter, "Once they place that baby in your arms, you're gonna forget about the all of this."

"We almost had another one," Mitsuki agreed, "Until that little shit burned my curtains and nearly set the house on fire, then I realized one was enough."

"No, they are both only children," Hanako smirked, rubbing her fingers in her daughter's hair, "They need more than one."

"No," Ochako choked out, throwing her head up, "Absolutely not. I need to survive this first." She looked at the monitor, snarling as she felt another wave of pain.

"You will."

"You sure you don't want that epidural?" Mitsuki asked her. "I can go get the nur-"

"No," she shook her head, exhaling slowly. "I'm fine." Her contractions started coming faster and more powerful. "It'd be better if I could eat, but…"

"Seriously, take the drugs."

Ochako's head whipped to her mother-in-law, before looking at her mother.

Hanako nodded, "Take the drugs."

"I don't need them." Apparently, Shouto wasn't the only one with medical opinions. "Women around the world do this every day without the luxury of medication, so I don't need to expose my son to the possible risks."

"Tea leaf," her mother sighed, "You're only six centimeters. It's gonna be awhile-"

"I'm fine."

"You want a nap," Mitsuki insisted, "Because the way things are looking, you're probably not going to actually push this kid out until tomorrow."

"Nope," Ochako shook her head, "This baby is coming tonight. Tomorrow is Izuku's birthday-"

"Ha!" Mitsuki cackled loudly. "That's right."

"Did I miss something?" Hanako questioned slowly.

"Unfortunately, my son was a bully to Izuku until they were in high school."

"They're on better terms now," Ochako added, closing her eyes and enjoying a moment without contractions.

Hanako chuckled, "They might wanna be since his son-"

" _My_ son-" Ochako held up a finger in protest as she corrected her mother. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law, Katsuki gets no credit for this! My _son_!" she snapped before snuggling back into her mother's arms.

"Have I told you how much I love your daughter?" Mistuki grinned widely. "She's too good for my idiot son."

"I don't know," Hanako started with a good-natured smile, "We're going to have thank your idiot son for giving us our first grandchild."

Mitsuki laughed, "True."

"No, no, no! Thank _me_!" Ochako insisted. "I am the-" A whimper cut her off as she buried her face into her mother's lap.

"Okay," Mitsuki sighed, getting from her chair. "I think it's time for that epidural now, huh?"

Good idea. "Yes please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a split second, Ochako had forgotten she was in labor.

The epidural had happily numbed her from the waist down, but the catheter had been a bit of a shocking surprise. She knew was she was going to be numbed but hadn't considered how that would effect going to the bathroom. It wouldn't have been that much of a problem if she hadn't munched on a small glacier's worth of ice chips.

Either way, being disconnected from the pain below her waist had allowed her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

With a loud exhale, she patted a hand against her stomach. "I'm still pregnant," she mumbled, bleary eyes opening as the room came into focus.

"You are."

Legs still feeling heavy, Ochako pushed herself up on her hands and turned around, "Katsuki?" Brown eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness of the room and brightness of the medical equipment around them.

He sat up from the chair parked beside her bed, tossing the scratchy blue hospital blanket off his body. "How are you feeling?" Katsuki asked, leaning over her. He planted a hand against her forehead, staring at the monitor as a contraction spiked.

"When did you get back?" she asked, carefully pushing herself to her back.

"Hours ago." His eyes bounced from her face to the monitor.

"Hours?" Ochako frowned, looking at the night peeking from behind the blinds. "Our moms were right about that epidural. My lower body still feels pretty numb."

"I could tell," he started, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead and then her lips. "You had a contraction." His head tipped to the monitor. "The doctor said it's gonna wear off in a little bit because you're gonna be fully dilated soon."

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." His head dropped to her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

She chuckled, "Izuku and Kyo are gonna have the same birthday." Her arm circled around his neck, keeping her near him.

"You can't keep your legs closed for another day or two?" he joked, murmuring into the pit of her neck.

"No," her smile tilted down into a frown as she felt her eyes water a bit. "Sorry, I-"

"Hey, I don't care that the brat has the same birthday as Deku," Katsuki told her. He picked his head up from her shoulder, smoothing her hair back as he looked at her seriously. "That just means we don't have to go to his birthday dinners anymore."

Ochako chuckled, sniffling a bit as she wiped her face. "That's awful." They had so much to talk about, but it all could wait.

"But you're laughing."

"I figure I might as well laugh before my vagina rips, and I poop myself."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Oh yeah," her lips tightened, sniffling as she gave him a crooked smile. "Those are a few of the fun facts we missed learning about during birthing classes."

Katsuki shook his head, cringing, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. My vagina is probably going to rip when Kyo's head comes out," she explained, looking at him wide-eyed. "Also, it's pretty common for women to poop while pushing."

Even without all of these things going on, Katsuki was pretty sure he wouldn't know the right thing to say. "Ew."

"Ew," she agreed, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Did you get a nap?"

"Yeah, I slept for a bit."

"So, sleep longer," she told him, pulling him, "Get in bed. We can snuggle one last time before we're parents."

"There isn't any room for me."

"Behind me." She patted the space behind her. "Come on."

Katsuki kissed her forehead, "Okay."

"Watch out for my pee bag."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright," Chiba smiled, lowering the drape resting over Ochako's lap. "It looks like we're about ready to push. You guys ready?"

Ochako's head fell back against Katsuki's shoulder as she exhaled slowly, "No." Her fingers dug into his pants leg as she bit back a yelp.

"She really can't have anything for the pain?" Katsuki asked, rubbing her stomach as he tried to comfort her.

The epidural had worn off in time for the contractions to increase and her labor progress to slow down a bit. It was almost eight in the morning, and they were finally ready.

"No," Chiba told him as the nurses dressed her in a gown. "She needs to be able to feel when to push. We'll be able to give her something after Kyo is born and we take care of the after birth."

"After birth?" Katsuki questioned, slowing his hands against her stomach.

"More birth class fun we missed," Ochako explained panting as she closed her eyes. She grit her teeth, foot bouncing in its position in the stirrup. "Can I please push now? It feels like I want to."

"Not yet, not yet," Chiba stopped her, placing a hand against her knee. "Do you want anyone else in the room?"

Katsuki looked to Ochako, "It's up to you." He wasn't the one in stirrups and exposed.

"I just wanna push," Ochako sighed, taking Katsuki's hand.

He placed the other hand to her forehead, resting his chin against her shoulder. Katsuki nodded toward Chiba.

"Alright," Chiba took a seat on the stool in front of her legs, "On the next contraction I want you to push, okay?"

Ochako nodded.

"I love you," Katsuki whispered, kissing the side of her face.

"Love you too." She tightened her grip on his hand, dripping her chin to her chest as she took a deep breath in as a contraction rolled through her body.

"Good job, Ochako," Chiba encouraged as one of the nurses counted the seconds.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

Ochako gasped, blinking fiercely as tears streamed down her cheeks. She panted as her teeth chattered. Her fingers squeezed at Katsuki's hand as her toes curled into the stirrups.

"Again," Chiba nodded.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

She couldn't imagine having to do this in a few weeks when Kyo was bigger and heavier.

"Alright, the head is almost out!" Chiba exclaimed with a wide smile, settling back a little bit. "He's got a full head of hair."

"What color is his hair?" Ochako whispered, gulping down air.

"He's blonde." Chiba held up the mirror, "Would you all like to see?"

Katsuki couldn't decide how interested he should he in this sight of his son's head.

"Yeah," Ochako nodded.

The mirror tilted down, showing a tuft of light blonde hair covered in patchy red blood.

"Oh, he's blonde," Ochako repeated in awe.

"A couple more pushes and you get to meet him," Chiba reminded her. "Get ready to give me a nice big push."

Katsuki's fingers combed through her damp hair, dropping his lips to her ear, "You got this."

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Fo-_

"I feel like I'm dying," Ochako groaned, slumping against him. She wiggled her knees trying to distract herself from the the pain.

"You're not dying," Katsuki muttered in her ear as he locked eyes with the doctor in front of them.

Chiba smiled softly, nodding. "You're not dying," she echoed. "I know it feels like it, but your vitals are stable and so are baby's, but I need you to push."

The pressure in her lower body mixed with nausea bubbling at the base of her stomach. She was hot, tired, hungry, and in pain.

"Hey angel face," he started, kissing the side of her face, "You can do this. We're almost done."

He wasn't sure who much longer it would take, and he didn't even know how long she'd been pushing. "I promise."

Ochako sat up, looking at Chiba and gave her a nod.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

"One more and you've got a son."

Katsuki adjusted his hold on her hand, "One more, Ochako."

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

She collapsed against Katsuki as a small cry pierced through the air.

"Here he is," Chiba tipped the baby up for a moment before setting him in a bundle of towels.

"Is he alright?" Ochako asked, leaning up a little as she tried to see what was going on.

She smiled, loosely wrapping the baby in a soft blue blanket. "He's okay, I'm just wiping him off a little." Chiba's voice was soft as she presented Ochako with the screaming baby.

Ochako slowly released his hand, hesitantly holding her arms out as she accepted the baby. He was covered in muck and blood, crying loudly with his little eyes screwed shut. "Katsuki," she breathed, cradling him close. "Kyo's here."

Ten fingers.

Ten toes.

Blonde hair.

Red eyes.

Big chubby cheeks.

And an even bigger set of lungs.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Chiba asked moving next to him with a pair of scissors.

Katsuki's eyes stayed fixed on his son, "Uh," he sniffed, clearing his throat at the sudden rush of emotion. "Yeah." His hands shook as he took the scissors carefully cutting above the clamp as the doctor instructed.

The baby slowly settled against Ochako, wild screams slowing to little cries.

She ran her fingers over his sticky hair, smiling down at him as her eyes blurred with tears. "Hey you," she cooed, leaning down to rub her nose against his little cold nose. "I'm your mama."

Katsuki reached a finger around, gently rubbing his soft fat cheek.

Just like his mother.

"What are you doing?" Ochako panicked as one of the nurse's reached for the baby.

"We have to check him out," Chiba assured, from her place back between her legs. "We're gonna get his weight, height, Apgar scores before we bring him back so you can try to feed him. Your husband can go with him while we finish up with you."

Ochako carefully handed the baby to the nurse before turning back to Katsuki, "Go with him."

Katsuki looked between his son and his wife. "I don't want to leave you."

"She'll be fine," Chiba assured with nodded. "We just have to finish up here. By the time Kyo is all checked out, she'll be ready for him.

"Okay," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'm fucking proud of you."

"No cursing," she reminded him before kissing his lips. "Our son can definitely hear us now."

He cupped the side of her face, kissing her a little deeper. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Katsuki kissed her forehead once more, walking over to the infant bed his son rested on. Kyo's screams had returned and his little limbs failed wildly as the nurses examined him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugo Kyo

July 15

8: 26 AM

6 lbs, 7 oz , 20 inches long

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _To be Continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe he's finally here."

Katsuki chuckled, running a finger over the clean tuft of blonde spikey hair as he watched his son feed from his wife, "Brat's hungry."

"Well," Ochako whispered, adjusting her hold carefully, "I think I'd be hungry too if I spent eight months underwater." She looked down at the top of Kyo's hat covered head, smiling at his suckling. "Thank god he latched on."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. Some don't," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "One of the nurses was saying that it can take some time for some babies to figure it out-"

"What the heck is there to figure out?" Katsuki asked gently. He wasn't sure why this was fascinating. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her bare chest but watching their son feeding was almost hypnotizing. Kyo's little lips suckled hungrily, red eyes wide awake as he ate.

"Lots of things, surprisingly." She'd had the same thoughts when the nurse had explained the process minutes before. "Aside from Kyo not figuring it out? The nurse said that I needed to be prepared to try different positions, and they checked his mouth beforehand to make sure nothing was bothering his gums-"

"Why would something bother his gums? He's not supposed to get teeth till he's like one, right?!"

"Something like that, but the nurse said things have gotten caught in babies gums before, so…" she trailed off, shaking her head slowly.

"Geez."

"Yeah, I had no idea it was so complicated," Ochako yawned, closing her eyes again as she inhaled deeply. "The nurse said she was impressed he took so quick."

"Barely even two hours old and you're already kicking ass, huh brat?" Katsuki smirked, stroking the side of the babies head.

"Language." She couldn't help the little smile on her face.

"He is though."

She chuckled, "He is." Ochako gently removed the baby from her chest, carefully positioning him as the nurse had shown her. "You're gonna show up those extras in the nursery, huh Kyo?" She gave Katsuki a teasing smile as she delivered a few gentle pats to his back.

A small burp erupted from the small baby.

"That's right," she cooed happily, readjusting him against her skin, "You are."

"Don't inflate his ego," Katsuki warned gently, trailing his finger from the top of his son's forehead, down to his cheek, and underneath his chin. "Brat is too little for that big ego you're already giving him." He tucked his finger into Kyo's impossibly small hand. "Look what happened to me."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with you, and he's only a couple hours old." She watched as his little eyes fell closed, before stubbornly blinking rapidly. "Plus, it's not my fault he's so perfect," she whispered, finding it hard to look away.

Katsuki stroked Kyo's little arm, watching as his son slowly drifted asleep. "It kinda is though," he told her quietly, looking up to stare at her in wonder.

"No," she grinned, looking at her husband, "Kyo looks just like you." Her long brown hair was tangled, the corners of her eyes held stardust, and her skin was pale and dull with exhaustion. The harsh fluorescent hospital light above drew attention to dark bags and every crinkle at the corner of her eyes.

Tired and unkempt as she was, Katsuki had trouble recalling a moment he felt more attracted to her. "I hope he gets your personality."

"Well some of that is nurture, not nature," she reminded him, leaning in to kiss his lips. "And I hope he gets your determination and spunk."

He returned her grin, pressing another kiss against her dry lips. "Yeah, I think you're gonna rethink that when he's a teenager." That felt so far away, but so had Kyo's arrival.

"No," she told him, nuzzling his nose and then leaning down to give Kyo's nose a little nuzzle too. "Beneath that rough exterior, you were a good son."

That wasn't quite how he remembered it but…

"And you're going to be an amazing father to Kyo," she whispered looking at him with glassy eyes.

Placing a hand to the side of her face, Katsuki brushed his thumb against the side of her face. "Don't cry about it," he murmured, catching a few of her tears against his thumb as he swallowed a tight lump at the back of his throat.

Ochako laughed lightly as she continued to cry softly, "I can't help it. I'm really happy." And about a thousand other emotions she could find words for.

"Me too," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Here." She adjusted the mess of blankets in her arms, holding the baby out to him. "Hold him."

Katsuki stared at the baby, moving back as he wiped his palms against his palms.

"Did you get to hold him yet?"

"No." And the idea terrified him. "I-" What if he started sweating? "I should probably get some gloves or something." He definitely didn't want to soak the kid's blankets in nitroglycerin.

"No," Ochako dismissed, "It's fine."

"Yeah, but-" His hands went back to his pants legs, wiping a few more times for good measure. "Just in case."

"We trust you," she told him, sitting up with a little wince as she held the baby out a little further. "Here. Take him."

Fuck. "He's so damn little." Either that or his hands were really that big. Eyes wide, Katsuki carefully accepted the baby, immediately using one of his hands to support the back of his son's head. He didn't know much, but he knew that.

"He is," she murmured, leaning back against her pillows, "I don't think we have anything small enough for him to wear home." It was kind of funny watching the man who vowed he was the best at everything since they were sixteen nervously hold their son for the first time.

He held Kyo, carefully bringing the baby next to his chest and cradled him securely. "This is fu-" Katsuki looked down at the sleeping blonde chubby-cheeked baby. A nose twitched as baby lashes fluttered. "-terrifying." The warmth in his chest was overwhelmed by the anxiety beginning to gnaw away at him.

"No, you're a natural." Ochako yawned loudly as a smile twitched at the corners of her lips, "You know you're not gonna drop him, right?"

He took a little step back as he started to gently rock Kyo. "Yeah." Logically, Katsuki knew his hold on the infant was textbook. Kyo's neck was well supported and fit perfectly in his forearm. Had he been braver, Katsuki was sure he could correctly hold his son with one arm but trying to keep his palms from sweating was hard enough. "You should take a nap."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I've got the brat," he told her, looking up to see her eyes falling closed. "You get some sleep."

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "I'm afraid I'll miss something," she admitted sheepishly with a tired smile.

"Kyo's asleep," Katsuki told her quietly, "And if he wakes up, I'll deal with it."

Ochako sighed, nodding as she relaxed into the bed, "You should take him to see our parents." She closed her eyes as her head dropped back against the pillow.

"I almost forgot about them." They'd gotten a glimpse of their grandson on the way to the nursery but had yet to see him up close.

"Did you text our friends?"

He definitely forgot them. "No"

"You probably should."

He'd get to it eventually.

"Wake me up when it's lunchtime or if Kyo gets hungry, yeah?" she whispered, looking at them through bleary eyes.

"Yeah," he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Want me to get you something besides hospital crap?"

"It's not that bad."

"So, you're telling me that you'd turn down some crispy chicken teriyaki from that place you like so much?"

"If it had some french fries and a side of noodles, I definitely wouldn't turn it down." Her eyes closed once more as sleep began to overtake her body. "Don't worry about it though. I don't want you to leave Kyo to get me chicken."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Hm," she murmured, "Love you."

"You more," he told her gently bouncing the baby as she drifted to sleep. Katsuki looked down at Kyo, smirking.

Still asleep.

"Let's go meet your Baachans and Jiichans, huh?" he whispered to the sleeping baby, slowly walking toward the door. Pushing a shoulder against the door, he exited the room looking down every couple steps to make sure his son wasn't disturbed. "Oi, here's the brat." Katsuki stepped into the lounge his parents and in-laws sat in.

"Oh, look at his little cheeks!" Hanako squealed, tears brimming her eyes as they approached. "He looks just like Ochako did."

Katsuki shook his head, "Not quite." Taking a deep breath, he secured his son in one of his arms and removed the little white hat covering his blonde hair. "He's got my eyes too."

"Uh oh," Masaru teased with a good-natured smile.

"I told you the Chiaki genes are strong," Mitsuki nodded happily.

"You certainly weren't kidding," Reito noted. "Just means you two are gonna give us another one," Reito winked, placing a friendly hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "We'll have to see if we get another blonde grandchild, huh?"

"You all haven't even had this one for a day yet?!" Katsuki spoke seriously, careful to keep his tone low. Kyo sleepily wiggled in his arms, undisturbed.

"You cannot tell me this little angel doesn't need brothers and sisters," Mitsuki cooed, "Are you gonna let us hold him or what?"

"I know," Hanako snickered, moving next to Mitsuki, "He's hogging our grandchild."

"He's my son!" The words somehow had more meaning with the baby in his arms. Katsuki took a small step away from the women, narrowing his eyes at them. "And when's the last time you all washed your hands?"

Mitsuki cackled, grabbing Hanako's arm as they walked toward the bathroom.

"Crazy," Katsuki murmured, eyeing the laughing women strangely as they left his sight.

"Ochako made you wash your hands, huh?" Reito snickered curiously.

"No, surprisingly enough she just handed me the kid no questions asked."

"Well, you're his papa."

Katsuki couldn't help but wonder when that would become normal for him.

"Of course she handed him to you without any questions."

"Yeah, but my hands…" he shrugged, trailing off awkwardly. This was the first time in a long time he had trouble trusting his palms not to sweat.

"I understand," Masaru placed a hand on his son's back. "I was terrified to hold you, especially after your mother did."

Somehow, Katsuki never considered that. "How the heck did you get over it?"

Masaru shrugged, a small smile coming to his face as he looked down at his grandson and then to his son, "You trusted me."

"Oh," Katsuki snorted, laughing lightly as he shook his head, "That's stupid." He looked down at the sleeping baby. "Definitely doesn't make me feel better." As much as he liked to think he was going to be perfect at this role, he knew better.

His hubris had been tested many times during his teenage years, all leading to the same hard lesson: He wasn't without fault.

No matter how much his ego told him otherwise.

"I know," Masaru told him, "it's scary, but it's the best feeling in the world."

It was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at him."

Ochako snorted, a hand flying up to cover her face as she watched Izuku hold Kyo. She looked over at Katsuki who stood next to him, hands hovering over Izuku's to make sure he was holding the baby properly.

"Do they all smell like that?" Izuku sniffled, eyes watering as he looked up and down at little red eyes staring up at him. "Look at his little cheeks, you guys!"

"The little trace of Ochako in all that Bakugo," Momo chuckled.

"This is the best birthday ever," Izuku cooed toward the baby. "It's your birthday, too. Happy birthday Kyo!"

"I cannot believe he's a Katsuki carbon copy," Mina giggled, before turning to Katsuki, "You realize we now need to see your baby pictures to compare."

Eijirou nodded, "Completely."

"Sounds perfectly reasonable," Momo agreed.

"We will also need some of Ochako's to compare."

"For science," Izuku babbled, talking to Kyo.

"What are we doing now?" Shouto questioned, stepping into the room. His eyes stopped at the baby in his boyfriend's arms. "Somehow even his genes are aggressive."

"Shut up!" Katsuki growled, snapping his head to him before turning back to his son.

"I told you it was gonna be a mini Katsuki," Ochako laughed. "I had a feeling."

"I guess it was all of the spicy things you were eating," Shouto joked, setting the carryout bag on the side table next to her. "I heard you wanted crispy chicken teriyaki, noodles, and fries?"

Sitting up a little straighter, Ochako swung the little table in front of her, "You didn't have to get me anything." She turned to Katsuki. "I told you hospital food was okay."

"You said you wanted that stuff and you told me not to leave the brat, so I improvised," Katsuki shrugged.

"You didn't have to bring me food," Ochako sighed, looking at Shouto with a full-cheeked pout.

"I didn't mind," Shouto told her.

"Seriously, you guys have done a lot for us, and I don't know what we would have done if you guys hadn't been there to help."

"She's right," Katsuki admitted quietly. "We owe you idiots."

"Was that a thank you, Bakubro?" Eijirou grinned wildly, bracing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Geez, it's only a few hours in and fatherhood has made you soft."

Katsuki sighed, refusing to take the bait.

"Can we hug it out?"

"No."

"Damn."

"We mean it, you guys have done a lot for us," Ochako nodded as she placed a container of food in front of her. "We'll have to do something." She wasn't sure how she could possibly begin to repay them.

"Oh, I'm good," Izuku nodded toward the baby in his arms. "We are over here having the best birthday ever, yes we are."

"Hey! Stop hogging my nephew dude," Eijirou chuckled, "I want a turn!"

"Wash your hands before touching my kid," Katsuki barked, "and no touching his face."

"Bossy."

"No, brand new baby," Ochako informed, siding with her husband, "The only thing protecting his immune system is me right now, so we need to be a little careful."

"It's cool," Eijirou nodded, moving next to Izuku with his freshly washed hands. "We cannot-" he started, slowly taking the baby from him, "have anything happening to our little Bakubro, can we?" He leaned down, talking sweetly to the baby who stared at him wide-eyed and curious.

"I think he likes your hair," Ochako chuckled as she started eating with a happy sigh.

"Is it good?" Katsuki asked, smirking as he watched her shove another piece of chicken in her mouth.

She nodded, "I think this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Well you haven't eaten since…" Mina trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Since we went to dinner." Those popsicles didn't count.

"Wait, so you were in labor at the airport?" Eijirou asked, jaw dropping in shock.

"Hey! Watch the kid!" Katsuki warned, putting his hands underneath to catch.

"Chill out, I've got the little guy," Eijirou insisted before turning back to Ochako. "You were in labor?"

"I-" She shrugged, distracting herself by stirring a chicken strip in the little cup of sauce, "I might have been. I don't know. I just know I was tired and achy, the discomfort didn't start until the next morning." Ochako shoved the piece of chicken in her mouth, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Don't judge me I'm starving."

"No judgment here," Momo assured, "You're doing okay?"

"Yeah," Ochako nodded swallowing, "I'm tired, but the pain isn't too bad." Yet. She knew she had the painkillers to thank for that. "My stitches itch, but other than that I'm fine."

"You had a C-section?" Shouto frowned.

Her lips tightened as Ochako slowly tilted her head to the side. "Um, no."

"Ouch," Shouto cringed.

"I mean-" From what she'd heard, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Yes, but…" She trailed off shrugging.

"No, ouch," Momo winced.

"Agreed," Mina added turning to Eijirou, "You're gonna have to get your fatherhood fix from borrowing their kid cause I need to time to forget that lovely detail."

"You've had stitches before," Eijirou shrugged, continuing to play with the baby.

"Um-" Izuku started.

"Stay out of it," Shouto warned.

"But-"

"No."

"You're so stupid it amazes me sometimes," Katsuki shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What?"

"Where do babies come from, Ei?" Mina questioned evenly.

Eijirou rolled his eyes, "Well, I figured I had a few more years before I had to give this little dude some advice, but-"

"Absolutely not!" Katsuki protested, shaking his head.

"I mean," Ochako started, "Shouldn't it make us feel better that Kyo has a community of responsible adults around him who love him and are there if he is too embarrassed to ask us something?"

"No. This idiot doesn't even understand basic human reproduction." Was it even appropriate to talk about this in front of the baby?

"Dude," Eijirou started, "When two people love each other very much-"

"Fast forward," Mina instructed with a nod.

Eijirou froze, eyes popping wide at the sudden realization, "Really?!"

Kyo's face wrinkled and a soft cry erupted from him as his little fists curled angrily.

"Geez Ei," Mina shook her head, laughing, "Disturbing the little Bakuboy."

"Oh, no, what you cry for, huh?" Eijirou asked, gently trying to comfort the baby.

"Guess he didn't like that either," Shouto snorted.

"Is he hungry?" Ochako asked, wincing a bit as she leaned to see what was going on.

"Brats not hungry," Katsuki assured, holding his arms out to take Kyo, "Probably traumatized from that idiot's bad grammar and your stupidity."

"Give him to me," Ochako commanded gently, wiping her hands on the blanket as she adjusted herself in her bed.

Katsuki bounced him gently as he made his way to her, placing him in her arms.

She placed the baby against her chest, holding his neck carefully as she placed his tiny ear near her heart.

"Look at that," Shouto noted, "He's already screaming at Kirishima, and Ochako is the only person that soothes him."

Ochako laughed, gently patting Kyo's back as she cast a look to Katsuki.

Katsuki shrugged, "Smart kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should go home and sleep."

Katsuki stepped out of the small hospital bathroom, shuffling toward the chair next to her bed, "Eh, I've got a perfectly good chair to sleep in here."

"You've got a pefectly good bed you can hog at home."

"Which," he plopped down in the chair, pulling the blanket in his lap with a yawn, "We'll both sleep in tomorrow."

"Kyo and I are fine," she relaxed back in her bed, looking at the bassinet next to her.

"Yeah, but I figured I might as well be here tonight," he shrugged with a smirk. "Also, you always said you sleep better with my snoring."

"So you finally admit you snore?"

"Tch." His head fell back. "I didn't admit a thing."

"Whatever that's not what we heard."

Katsuki chuckled softly.

"Come snuggle with me," Ochako commanded softly, "If you're going to stay, we can share the bed."

"That bed is too small for the both of us."

"We've shared smaller."

They had. "Still-"

"Come on. There's no IV line for you to get tangled in this time," she teased, scooting over to pat the space next to her, "And Kyo is asleep."

Katsuki stood up, making his way toward her bed with his blanket in hand. He stopped at the bassinet looking at the sleeping baby. "I thought babies cried more."

Ochako leaned over, watching Kyo sleep peacefully. "Maybe he's so quiet because he's not in the nursery with the other screaming babies?" The combination of Katsuki's sudden departure from the conference, Ochako's publicized cab ride with Izuku, and the sighting of several pro heroes in the emergency room yesterday had set off a small media firestorm. Hospital security had already caught one journalist with a camera lurking in the maturity wing. Everyone thought it was best that Kyo stay in Ochako's room and nurses would visit to help.

"Eh, the brat isn't a follower." But it was pretty obvious where he'd inherited his looks. There was also the real possibility of someone just snapping a photo of their child to sell.

She smiled, shrugging, "I mean he definitely has cried. Or we don't notice it as much because we have the nurses helping us?"

Maybe.

"It's gonna be different when we take him home tomorrow," she sighed, feeling the bed dip behind her. "Think we can take a couple nurses with us?"

"We don't need them." He carefully put a hand around her waist. His hand rested around her still rounded stomach as he placed his chin to her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

She smirked, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek before looking back to Kyo. "We need a bassinet though."

"We already have a crib."

"Yeah, but that's in his room." She wasn't sure why they hadn't thought of that sooner. "Maybe we could move the crib in our bedroom for a couple months?"

He kissed her neck, smiling as Kyo's nose twitched, "Don't worry about it."

"We also don't have a carrier." The near dizzying euphoria of their child's birth had quickly plummetted to panic at the realization that they were going to be caring for a newborn alone. "Where are my parents gonna sleep?" There was also a good chance the living room was still littered with popsicle wrappers. "Oh god," she sat up slowly, "The house is a mess."

"The hag-"

"Kyo can definitely hear you calling your mother that now."

"He's asleep," he told her. "That _devil woman_ -"

"What if Kyo starts calling me hag?"

"He wouldn't."

"Okay," Ochako laughed quietly, leaning into him. "What are you going do if Kyo calls you 'old man' or-" She frowned thoughtfully. "Or troll-"

"Why would he call me a 'troll'?"

"I'm not sure what the male equivalent of hag is so that was my best guess."

"Eh, we've got a while before he's talking," Katsuki spoke, leaning back against the bed. He patted his chest signaling Ochako to lay down. "We'll figure it out then. For now-" His fingers curled at the back of her head as he scratched her scalp. "-Let's just focus on getting him home tomorrow."

She sighed, "Without a carrier."

"My _mom_ or your mom already took care of that, your parents are staying with my parents, and our idiot friends were planning to throw you a baby shower when I got back so we got a bunch of baby stuff waiting for us when we home tomorrow," he explained quietly, wrapping a strand of her around his finger. "There might be a bassinet somewhere in there."

Ochako hummed, relaxing against him, "Will there be cake?"

"Seriously?"

"I'd like to think that motherhood hasn't changed me." She sat up a little, looking down at Katsuki with a smirk.

"You're ridiculous." His hand slid to the side of her face.

She shrugged, "We really do need to do something nice f-"

"I love you."

The corners of her eyes wrinkled with mirth as she leaned down to rub their noses together. "I love you too." Ochako kissed him, settling her weight on top of him as she tucked her head underneath his chin. "We survived our first day as parents."

His fingers trailed up and down her back as she hooked her leg around his. "We've got a few more hours before he's a day old."

She laughed, turning to the bassinet, "It's going by so fast. He just got here, and he's already a day old."

"Dork," he murmured sweetly, "We have plenty of time."

"I'm afraid if I go to sleep, I'll miss something," she yawned. "What if we miss him smiling?"

"You won't," Katsuki assured, closing his eyes, "I think the brat is too little to smile."

"Probably, but," she sighed, "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I get it." He understood. "We should still get some sleep though."

"I know," she huffed, watching Kyo sleep. "I'm almost afraid this is some weird dream, ya know?"

His younger self would have never guessed this would have been his future. "I do." Being a hero had always been apart of his plan, but love and fatherhood had snuck up on him. "Good thing it's not. We'll see if we can get the brat to smile in a few hours when he wakes up to eat."

Ochako chuckled, allowing her eyes to drift shut, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep." Katsuki barely had the chance to finish the command when Kyo's soft cry broke in the room.

"Or not," Ochako sighed happily sitting up.

"Guess the brat heard us." Katsuki watched as she gently picked up the crying baby and moved him to her chest. "You hungry, kid?" he asked gently petting his son's unruly blonde hair.

"I don't think so," she whispered, positioning Kyo so he could see their faces, "I think he was afraid of missing something, too."

He snorted, kissing her cheek. Katsuki rubbed his fingers over his son's cheek watching his little red eyes stare at them in wonder. "There's plenty of time."

There was.


End file.
